Alternative
by Tar-Celebrian
Summary: Jonin et kunoichi de renom, Sakura a tourné son dos à l'Uchiwa et s'est épanouie au sein de la nouvelle équipe Sept. Capitaine ANBU et future Mizukage, Mei recherche le dernier membre du Clan Hozuki pour consolider sa position à Kiri. Quand l'équipe de Sasuke attaque Suna à la veille des examens chunin, ce n'est plus seulement l'affaire de Konoha… [SakuSasu AoMei ShikaTema][AU]
1. Renouveau

**Auteur :** Tar-Celebrian

**Titre :** Alternative

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai bien entendu aucun droit sur Naruto et l'univers créé par Kishimoto.

**Note :** Alternative a toujours été la fic que je ne pouvais pas relire sans rougir devant l'intrigue coupée en plein milieu par manque d'inspiration, le manque de crédibilité des combats et la caractérisation malheureuse de Sasuke. L'histoire de base a été écrite il y a plus de cinq ans, et mes capacités d'écriture ont bien évolué depuis… J'ai donc décidé de reprendre l'intrigue d'origine en l'approfondissant un peu (c'est notamment la raison pour laquelle vous verrez apparaître plusieurs personnages de Kiri). Je voudrais remercier du fond du cœur ceux qui avaient soutenu cette histoire malgré ces défauts. Votre soutien m'a été précieux. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce remaniement !

**Chronologie :** L'histoire commence cinq ans après la mort de tous les membres de l'Akatsuki – et pour les besoins de l'histoire, tous les ninjas de l'Akatsuki ont été battus, Tobi y compris, mais après sa révélation à Sasuke sur Itachi et le massacre Uchiwa. Cette histoire se déroule donc dans un univers alternatif dans lequel le Conseil des Kages n'a pas eu lieu. Je considère cependant que Danzo a été tué par Sasuke quand même – Danzo aurait quitté Konoha pour aller rencontrer le Kazekage à Suna pendant le rétablissement de Tsunade suite à l'attaque de Pein. Quand la fic commence, donc, Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke ont vingt ans. Sasuke et son équipe (Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo) sont toujours déserteurs. L'équipe sept, composée de Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura et Sai, a renforcé ses liens et combat comme une équipe unie.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Renouveau**

Sakura Haruno se retourna une fois de plus sur le moelleux de son lit. Elle était fatiguée par une longue journée bien remplie, mais ressentait un sentiment qui la tenait éveillée : la satisfaction. Elle n'avait pas perdu sa journée. Le temps avait bien vite passé depuis le lever du soleil. Après un entraînement matinal avec Tsunade, elle avait supervisé les nouveaux chunins promus à l'hôpital, puis traité les blessures d'une équipe de jonins tout juste revenue. Elle avait fini sa journée au calme, avec Naruto et Sai, chez Ichiraku. Rentrée chez elle, elle avait parcouru un rouleau sur la régénération cellulaire accélérée. Et maintenant venait une dernière détente : avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, voilant le monde jusqu'au lendemain, elle pouvait flâner à son aise, seule, tranquille, sereine. Quelques minutes où elle laisserait vagabonder ses pensées au gré de ses fantaisies, avant de sombrer définitivement dans un abîme bienfaisant.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était souvenue de son enfance. À vingt ans, devenue jonin, considérée comme une des kunoichi les plus brillantes du village, Sakura avait fini par oublier. Ce qu'elle s'était pourtant si puissamment juré de ne jamais effacer de son cerveau s'était amenuisé, pour ne laisser qu'un pâle murmure de son plus grand désir de l'époque : ramener Sasuke Uchiwa. Le temps avait fait son office, apaisé les blessures et redonné un nouvel élan à la jeune femme. Mais le nom de cet homme éveillait toujours quelque chose en elle, que ce soit son amour infantile de l'époque, l'équipe qu'elle formait avec lui et Naruto, ou ce qu'elle avait vécu en sa compagnie – ou plutôt ce qu'elle _n'avait pas vécu_ en sa compagnie. Au gré de leurs missions, Kakashi, Naruto et elle avaient croisé le fer avec Sasuke. Ils l'avaient revu, ils avaient tenté de lui parler, ils avaient tenté de le ramener. Leurs approches s'étaient soldées par des échecs. Et le jour où Naruto lui avait avoué d'une voix rauque qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à ramener Sasuke _vivant_ à Konoha, Sakura avait fait une croix sur leur ancien camarade. Elle ne voulait plus continuer à espérer si ça revenait à voir Naruto dépérir. Pas plus qu'elle ne voulait ramener le cadavre de Sasuke à Konoha. Puisque Sasuke les avait abandonnés, ils continueraient sans lui. D'un commun accord, ils avaient cessé de supplier Tsunade de leur accorder une « mission de récupération ». Et Hokage la Cinquième avait commencé à envoyer les chasseurs de déserteurs aux traces de l'Uchiwa. Naruto et Sakura n'en avaient que davantage chéri ce qui leur restait de l'équipe sept. Sans doute en réponse à cette perte douloureuse, son équipe était devenue ce que Sakura avait de plus précieux.

Le jour où Sasuke avait attaqué Konoha pour la première fois, Sakura et Naruto avaient été en première ligne, parce qu'ils avaient reconnu son chakra – ils l'auraient reconnu entre mille. Naruto avait retenu ses coups. Parce qu'il faisait face à Sasuke. Pas Sakura. Elle avait combattu un déserteur de Kiri, dont le nom semblait être Suigetsu. Elle s'était sentie frustrée quand il lui avait échappé en se liquéfiant comme s'il était un clone d'eau. Et c'était presque avec effarement qu'elle avait réalisé quelques heures plus tard que, si elle l'avait pu, elle l'aurait _tué_, comme si prendre la vie d'un des nouveaux coéquipiers de Sasuke pouvait combler le vide qu'elle ressentait encore au fond de son cœur. Puis, une équipe d'ANBU était arrivée, et les quatre assaillants – à se demander ce qu'ils espéraient, en tentant de violer l'espace de Konoha – avaient disparu sans laisser de traces. Ce jour-là, Naruto et elle avaient définitivement tourné leur dos à Sasuke. Le point de non-retour avait été atteint – et en fait, il avait sans doute été atteint depuis plusieurs années, mais pas pour eux. Ce jour-là, le Sasuke de leur enfance était définitivement mort, remplacé par cet homme aux yeux déments, prêt à massacrer tout ce qui se dressait sur son chemin.

Sakura se retourna une fois de plus entre ses draps. Qu'elle était loin, l'époque de maître Kakashi, celle où sa seule préoccupation était la taille de ses cheveux, la couleur préférée de Sasuke, sa rivalité avec Ino et son entraînement de ninja. Elle avait grandi, mûri, et s'était épanouie sous l'enseignement de Tsunade, Hokage la Cinquième. Son désir de reconnaissance avait été apaisé lorsqu'elle avait pris conscience de ses forces et de ses faiblesses. Son incroyable contrôle du chakra l'avait désignée pour les techniques demandant précision et minutie, la menant sur le chemin des medic-nins. Issue de civils, elle ne possédait ni capacité spéciale, ni sang particulier, encore moins le génie de certains ninjas de sa génération. Mais, par la force de son travail et de sa détermination, elle s'était hissée au niveau des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha. Le fait de savoir qu'elle avait bien choisi sa voie, et qu'elle y excellait, lui avait fait gagner l'assurance dont elle manquait cruellement étant enfant. Le fait d'être le premier choix lorsqu'une équipe de jonins voulait une médic-nin compétente sur le terrain lui avait fait gagner l'expérience nécessaire. Et le fait de savoir que son équipe l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait lui avait permis d'atteindre un équilibre et une sérénité qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possibles.

Elle avait fait de nouvelles rencontres, avait noué un lien d'amitié très fort avec Naruto – un véritable lien, loin du simulacre d'amitié de leurs débuts – ainsi qu'avec d'autres ninjas qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à apprécier, tels que Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Hinata et Tenten, pour ne citer que les plus récurrents. Le fait qu'elle les ait tous ramenés de la mort à un moment ou l'autre de leur carrière les avait rapprochés. Sans oublier Ino, l'incomparable Ino, qui demeurait la relation la plus spéciale entretenue par Sakura. Leurs rapports étaient toujours enchevêtrés dans de terribles conditions – un œil extérieur pouvait toujours considérer qu'elles étaient meilleures _ennemies_ – mais une indéfectible affection les unissait. C'était ainsi. Ce fut sur la réconfortante pensée de leur amitié que Sakura s'endormit.

Le lendemain, elle fut appelée pour une nouvelle mission. Parvenue sans encombre au bureau de Tsunade, elle frappa un petit coup avant de pénétrer la salle. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva son maître avachi dans son fauteuil favori, une bouteille de saké à la main. Souriant et soupirant à la fois, elle dit :

- Maître, vous exagérez… vous voulez que j'appelle Shizune ?

Sa phrase entraîna une réaction immédiate : l'espèce de forme s'anima et retrouva sa pleine dignité en un rien de temps.

- Je crois que ça va aller.

Un clin d'œil complice passa entre les deux femmes. Puis, maître Tsunade prit la parole, l'air plus grave que d'habitude :

- J'aimerais te confier une mission, disons… particulière.

- Quelle est-elle ? demanda Sakura, piquée par la curiosité.

- Il faut récupérer quelque chose qui a été dérobé.

Sakura laissa échapper un rire et répondit avec assurance :

- Je m'en charge !

Tsunade soupira, comme si elle voulait ramener la discussion à un niveau plus sérieux :

- Tu sais bien que je ne te confie plus que des missions de première importance, alors tu te doutes que ce qui a été volé n'est pas des plus aisés à récupérer. Cette fois-ci, c'est un peu différent de l'habitude. La véritable mission ne commencera qu'après des jours d'observation, que tu effectueras seule.

C'est ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Sakura. D'ordinaire, elle faisait équipe avec Naruto, Sai, et Kakashi ou, s'il n'était pas disponible, un autre volontaire, généralement Neji, ou parfois Shikamaru, quand il se décidait à sortir de sa flemmardise. Ils étaient tous devenus des jonin – Sai n'appartenait plus à l'ANBU Racine, depuis que Sasuke avait tué Danzo – élevés dans la hiérarchie. Les murmures disaient que Neji était passé aux ANBU. Mais malgré cela, aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore pris d'élèves. Ils savaient toutefois qu'un jour, leur Hokage leur demanderait de considérer la question, et que ce jour-là… ce serait la fin de ce qu'elle avait, avec Naruto, Sai et maître Kakashi – qui lui avait dit depuis plusieurs années de l'appeler simplement Kakashi, parce qu'ils étaient tous du même niveau. La plus grande victoire de l'année, leur plus grande fierté, à Naruto et à elle.

La perspective d'agir seule mettait Sakura mal à l'aise. Un jonin n'était jamais seul. C'étaient les ANBU qui agissaient en solo, et Sakura avait déjà refusé d'y entrer. La proposition lui avait été faite par Tsunade quelques mois auparavant. Quoiqu'extrêmement flattée, Sakura avait refusé. Sa compétence hors du champ médical – notamment cette monstrueuse force qui lui valait une réputation égale à celle de son maître – l'avait propulsée vers l'ANBU, mais les jonins constituaient déjà l'élite. Elle se percevait avant tout comme une medic-nin, comme celle qui ramenait la vie là où l'espoir semblait avoir disparu. Elle était parfaitement consciente du fait que les ANBU se chargeaient du sale boulot, des missions les plus délicates et les moins… éthiques. Elle se connaissait, et savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait pour son avenir. Elle était devenue plus forte, mais aussi plus consciente de ses propres faiblesses. Elle ne se donnait pas trois mois de santé mentale si elle rejoignait les ANBU. Être jonin lui convenait parfaitement.

- Pourquoi ? Maître, je pense que…

- C'est une question de timing, mais pas seulement. J'hésite encore à assigner Naruto à cette mission, et il en va de même pour toi.

Les pensées de Sakura se fixèrent aussitôt sur Sasuke. Si un sujet pouvait être sensible, depuis l'extermination de l'Akatsuki, pour Naruto comme pour elle, c'était celui-là. Réaliser que son maître craignait qu'elle soit toujours amoureuse de l'Uchiwa accabla Sakura. Lentement, elle répondit :

- Je suppose que tout ceci concerne notre ancien coéquipier, alors ? Maître, vous savez que nous avons abandonné l'idée de le ramener.

Tsunade soupira et regarda sa meilleure élève. L'appeler son élève était davantage une habitude qu'une réalité. Sakura avait tout appris, et bien appris. Son nom faisait l'admiration des apprenties kunoichis, tout comme celui Naruto s'imposait comme celui du prochain Hokage. Elle réalisa que le parallèle qui existait entre elles deux s'intensifiait d'année en année. Sakura était une autre battante, mais tellement davantage qu'un reflet amélioré de ce qu'elle-même avait été ! Et Tsunade commençait à avoir du mal à retenir la fierté qui s'installait dans son regard quand elle parlait de Sakura.

La mission désignait l'équipe sept, mais Tsunade savaient pertinemment qu'elle touchait à l'irrationnel, voire même au plus sensible du système de Konoha. Les liens entre les membres d'une équipe étaient difficiles à définir, et pourtant, ils ne finissaient jamais d'affecter la vie des shinobis et kunoichis liés par ce mode d'apprentissage – Tsunade en savait quelque chose, pour avoir encaissé la défection et la mort de ses coéquipiers. Que ferait Sakura, une fois confrontée à cette part de son passé ? Aurait-elle le même courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour faire face à Orochimaru ? Tsunade planta son regard dans celui de Sakura et décida que oui, elle pouvait la confronter à cette épreuve.

- Effectivement, ça concerne Sasuke Uchiwa. Et oui, c'est une mission de classe S pour laquelle je vais désigner une équipe de quatre jonins. Ce sera fait en temps utile, et ce seront sans doute Kakashi, Naruto et Sai qui compléteront ton équipe. Seulement, il faut que tu sois la première à y aller, et seule.

Hokage la Cinquième prit un temps pour respirer, comme si elle continuait de peser le pour et le contre. Sakura ne dit rien, cette fois-ci pressée de découvrir le sujet sensible qui tracassait tant son maître.

- Il se trouve que Sasuke Uchiwa n'a pas fini de nous poser des problèmes. Les trois derniers traqueurs que j'ai envoyés pour le tuer ne reviendront pas. Leur dernier rapport le rapproche de Suna. Depuis qu'il a tué Danzo, ses apparitions se sont faites rares et ça fait une bonne année qu'il n'a plus essayé de pénétrer Konoha. Le Kazekage vient de m'informer que ses archives ont été fouillées et que des dossiers très sensibles datant de son prédécesseur ont été dérobés. Les dossiers en question concernent la composition exacte de notre Conseil et des informations réunies à l'époque avant leur attaque sur Konoha. Les sceaux de protection entourant les archives de Suna ont été brisés par la femme qui l'accompagne, celle qui appartiendrait à une branche des Uzumaki, tandis que les jonins appelés en renfort font état dans leurs rapports de l'utilisation du Sharingan, du sceau maudit d'Orochimaru et de techniques du Clan Hozuki. Toutes les conclusions nous mènent droit à Sasuke Uchiwa et sa petite équipe de déserteurs. Ces informations sont vitales, et je pense que c'est une question de temps avant que Sasuke Uchiwa ne fasse une nouvelle tentative sur Konoha – s'il espère toutefois que ces informations vieilles de presque dix ans sont toujours actuelles, il est plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Plusieurs ninjas de Suna ont traqué les déserteurs, sans résultats.

L'Uchiwa avait tenté plusieurs mouvements incompréhensibles, au fil du temps. Et ce que Tsunade détestait le plus, c'était la certitude de ne pas avoir percé ses intentions à jour. Elle reprit son explication :

- L'examen chunin va bientôt avoir lieu. Nous avons désigné Suna cette année. Tu devines où ça nous mène. Je veux que tu ailles à Suna sous couvert de l'examen chunin et que tu apprennes du Kazekage ou de ses subordonnés ce que contiennent _précisément _ces dossiers, mais pas seulement. Le Kazekage m'a également informée que les archives les plus sensibles sur les autres villages sont conservées dans une partie sécurisée de sa propre tour. Pour peu que l'équipe de déserteurs réalise que ce qu'elle a dérobé n'est pas actuel – ce qui sera forcément le cas – leur cible suivante devient évidente. Le Kazekage est confiant sur les renforcements des défenses de son village, mais les examens chunin vont forcément entraîner une baisse de sécurité, puisque tout le monde sera débordé. Il nous propose donc d'assigner une équipe de ninjas de Konoha pour régler cette affaire, parce qu'il n'aura pas suffisamment d'hommes à affecter à ce projet pendant l'examen.

Les effectifs de Suna n'étaient pas aussi élevés que ceux de Konoha, ce n'était pas nouveau. Tsunade contempla le dossier ouvert sous ses yeux.

- Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir à quel point ils observent Suna, et envoyer tout de go votre équipe alors que vous n'avez rien à voir avec l'examen chunin reviendrait à avouer qu'ils sont ciblés. Vous n'avez pas d'étudiants à présenter. La seule qui peut justifier sa présence, c'est toi. Tu es mon apprentie, il est donc naturel que je t'envoie observer nos recrues – et celles des autres villages. Tu dois maintenant te demander pourquoi je prends tant de précautions pour qu'ils se pensent hors de portée et qu'ils fassent cette deuxième tentative sur le bureau du Kazekage.

Tsunade leva un regard perçant sur Sakura.

- Ça fait trop longtemps que l'Uchiwa nous échappe. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser grandir cette menace. Un jour, il reviendra peut-être frapper Konoha avec plus d'alliés. Et ce jour ne peut pas arriver. C'est l'occasion de l'attraper et d'en finir.

Sakura retint son souffle. Elle voyait très bien où menait la discussion. Et soudainement, elle regretta que Naruto ne soit pas avec elle. Rouvrir les blessures de son passé seule n'était définitivement _pas _ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la journée.

- Vous envoyer est à double tranchant, j'en ai conscience. L'Uchiwa ne pensera jamais que j'ai envoyé ses anciens coéquipiers le tuer. Mais j'ai besoin de la promesse que vous avez dépassé le stade de la compassion. Si vous arrivez à les coincer, ce qui devrait être le cas, il faudra les tuer. Enfin, c'est à votre appréciation. Les autres déserteurs sont l'affaire des autres villages. Votre priorité, c'est la tête d'Uchiwa. Est-ce que tu es capable de faire ça, Sakura ?

Sakura ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Ses pensées allaient à Naruto, à Kakashi, à Sai. À l'équipe sept, et à Sasuke. Serait-elle capable de le tuer, si elle se trouvait face à lui ? Elle commença par différer.

- Vous pensez que je pourrais battre le Sharingan ?

Une moue appréciative se dessina sur les lèvres de Tsunade. Toute Hokage qu'elle était, elle n'en oubliait pas le formidable potentiel de l'Uchiwa. Mais Sakura n'était plus la petite fille apeurée qui osait à peine croire en ses capacités – celle dont elle avait cru, à tort, qu'elle partirait en pleurant après une semaine d'entraînement. En termes de force brute, Naruto était un meilleur opposant pour l'Uchiwa, mais Sakura avait maintenant la technique nécessaire pour compenser cet écart. Le sceau qu'elle portait au front lui assurait une phénoménale réserve de chakra, qu'elle mettait à profit tant dans ses poings que dans des monstrueuses régénérations en cours de combat. Tsunade n'avait jamais utilisé le sceau de cette manière – il fallait qu'elle maintienne en continu sa jeunesse – et la première fois qu'elle avait vu Sakura se soigner _pendant_ un duel, elle avait pensé avec orgueil que c'était _son _apprentie. Le tout couplé à la mortelle précision des medic-nins et leur connaissance du corps humain… La pierre brute avait été taillée, révélant un pur diamant. Tsunade reprit son sérieux, songeant qu'il était davantage question de _repousser_ que de _vaincre_ le Sharingan. Et cela, son apprentie en était capable. Par ailleurs…

- Tu as déjà battu Kakashi, non ? Et je doute que l'Uchiwa connaisse l'étendue de tes capacités – sans compter qu'il fera sûrement l'erreur de te sous-estimer. Toutefois, il n'est pas question que tu sois seule. Tu as la couverture nécessaire pour agir en plein jour dans Suna, mais tes coéquipiers seront en mission de repérage ou de traque hors de la ville. Je te repose la question : serais-tu capable d'attaquer pour tuer ?

Le compliment de son maître lui fit plaisir, mais le rappel de sa question replongea Sakura dans ses réflexions. Elle songea à Konoha qu'elle voulait protéger et préserver, et à ce que Sasuke leur avait fait au cours des dernières années. Elle inspira, puis répondit, le regard dur :

- Je suis une kunoichi de Konoha, maître. Et si Sasuke se dresse contre Konoha, je le combattrai. Comme n'importe quel ennemi de Konoha.

Elle soutint le regard de Tsunade, en tentant d'ignorer qu'elle était soudainement glacée. Glacée jusqu'à l'âme.

Tsunade opina. Puis, elle répondit lentement :

- Je te confie cette mission alors, Sakura.

Tsunade se leva, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura, et alla ouvrir la porte de son bureau. Dehors attendaient Kakashi, Naruto et Sai. Elle les fit entrer sans un mot. Si les trois hommes parurent surpris de voir que Sakura était déjà là, ils n'en dirent rien. Et Sakura se surprit à observer consciencieusement Naruto au fur et à mesure que Tsunade leur expliquait la mission. Son attitude trahissait sa tension, remarqua-t-elle. Les épaules, surtout. La ligne ordinairement détendue de ses sourcils. Quand Tsunade leur posa la même question qu'elle lui avait posée, Naruto se tourna vers elle un infime instant. Sakura réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'image qu'elle offrait à ses coéquipiers. Et que Naruto était sérieux comme il l'était une fois tous les dix ans.

- Grand-mère. Nous protégeons Konoha.

Une vague de soulagement submergea Sakura. Réalisant qu'elle avait retenu son souffle, elle recommença à respirer normalement. Elle avait eu peur que Naruto refuse. Elle avait aussi eu peur qu'il promette de tuer Sasuke. Plus que tout, elle était apaisée, parce qu'il avait fait le même choix de mots qu'elle. Et elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. Ils agiraient au mieux pour Konoha. Et tout était dit.

Tsunade se tourna vers Kakashi. Le ninja copieur prit aussi son temps pour répondre.

- Ce n'est pas la mission la plus avisée que vous nous ayez donnée, Hokage la Cinquième. Elle serait presque _cruelle_.

Sakura faillit s'étrangler. Il n'y avait que Kakashi pour oser donner son avis avec autant de flegme au Hokage. Le poing de Tsunade se gonfla de chakra de manière tout à fait dangereuse, tandis qu'elle lui faisait un grand sourire.

- Ah oui ?

- Mais je crois que c'est à l'équipe sept de boucler la boucle.

Et il avait raison, pensa Sakura avec ébahissement. S'ils voulaient être un jour en paix avec Sasuke, avec leur passé, c'était à eux de _tout finir_. Restait Sai. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

- Je suis censé dire quelque chose ?

Avec beaucoup de calme et de sérieux, Tsunade répondit :

- Ton appartenance à l'équipe sept n'est pas ornementale, Sai. Tu es dans le même bateau qu'eux, d'où ma question. Acceptes-tu cette mission, en sachant qu'il est possible que tu sois amené à finir toi-même le travail en cas de manquement de la part de tes coéquipiers ?

_Ou contre tes coéquipiers ?_ La question était suffisamment pénible pour ne pas être dite à voix haute, mais Sakura, Naruto et Kakashi l'entendirent avec autant de force que si Tsunade l'avait prononcée. Avec la voix neutre qui était la sienne, Sai répondit :

- J'ai appris ce que signifie le mot _compagnon_ au sein de l'équipe sept. Je serai avec eux pour cette mission.

- Dans ce cas tout est réglé. Kakashi, tu prendras la tête de cette mission, comme d'habitude. Sakura partira dans une semaine avec les responsables de l'examen chunin. Vous trois partirez avec deux jours de retard.

Les quatre ninjas opinèrent puis sortirent en silence du bureau, chacun tenant son rouleau en main. Alors que Sakura s'attendait à une ambiance morose, elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils savaient tous ce qui les attendait, il ne servait à rien de s'appesantir dessus. Très vite, la bonne humeur naturelle de Naruto reprit le dessus, et la discussion s'anima sur le nombre de mois qu'il restait à Naruto avant de devenir Hokage – beaucoup, de l'avis de toute l'équipe sept. En marchant aux côtés de ceux qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie, Sakura prit conscience du fait que ses dernières pensées de la veille étaient totalement erronées. Elle était loin d'avoir tourné la page. Sasuke demeurait dans une partie d'elle-même. Elle s'étonna de ce que l'ancienne blessure se remette si vite à saigner, dire qu'elle la pensait cicatrisée ! Et Sakura comprit pourquoi Hokage la Cinquième avait hésité, pourquoi elle avait voulu écarter Naruto, pourquoi tout devait être tenu secret.

Sakura regarda le ciel. Elle se sentait reconnaissante envers Tsunade d'avoir donné la mission à l'équipe sept et pas à une autre. C'était à eux de régler l'affaire. Cette pensée lui redonna confiance. Ses yeux prirent une couleur inquiétante. Elle redressa le menton avant de se dire qu'elle relevait le défi.

Sakura Haruno se mettait en chasse.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! J'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains pour refondre cette histoire, et comme cette fanfic présentera mes perceptions des caractères mis en présence, je voudrais prendre l'habitude d'un petit blabla final pour vous donner mes grandes lignes de réflexion._

_Sakura, d'abord, et la remise en valeur de sa force. Si à quinze ans, elle est capable d'abattre quelqu'un du niveau de Sasori, même aidée, il me paraît évident qu'à vingt, elle a suffisamment progressé pour être devenu quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant. J'ai toujours regretté l'évolution de Sakura après son combat avec l'Akatsuki, même si les derniers chapitres me redonnent espoir. Au-delà de l'aspect technique, il y a en revanche l'aspect des sentiments dont je ne pense pas exempter Sakura. Son empathie naturelle redonne de l'humanité au monde ninja, je trouve. Et ce n'est pas une faiblesse que de constater qu'en plus d'être un ninja très capable, Sakura a conservé sa sensibilité et ne s'est pas transformée en une machine à tuer indifférente. Et entendez la différence entre sensibilité et niaiserie, s'il vous plaît :) _

_L'équipe sept. J'aime Kakashi, Naruto et Sai, je ne peux juste pas m'en passer. La question Sasuke me paraît épineuse, mais je suis convaincue qu'ils ne le tueraient pas sans sourciller, pas à moins d'être sérieusement mis dos au mur. Konoha est basée sur un apprentissage par équipes, ce qui forge inévitablement des liens forts que même une désertion – quoique taboue – ne peut totalement effacer. Et si, placés devant la mort imminente de Sasuke, ils devaient choisir, ils préféraient s'en charger eux-mêmes plutôt que de laisser ça à quelqu'un d'autre._

_Voilà les deux points qui me tenaient à cœur. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire de ce que vous pensez de cette reprise, et de ma prise en main des personnages._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	2. La brume ne sera pas toujours sanglante

**Chapitre 2 : La brume ne sera pas toujours sanglante**

Mei Terumi était dos au mur. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre risquait de jeter à bas cinq longues années de travail intensif. Elle croisa le regard d'Ao.

- Es-tu sûr ?

- Affirmatif.

Elle était assise sur une table dans la salle de repos des capitaines ANBU de Kiri. Autour d'elle, assis sur des chaises dans une pose trop crispée pour ne serait-ce que _paraître _détendue, ses trois plus chers amis. Ao, Murasaki et Shiroi. Trois autres capitaines ANBU qui, comme elle, avaient refusé de tourner leur dos à Kiri malgré ce que leur village était devenu. Ils n'avaient pas tous le même âge, mais ils avaient tous vécu les années de terreur à Kiri, où seule la puissance comptait. Et ils avaient tous le même rêve où Kiri inspirait de la terreur à ses _ennemis_, pas à sa propre population.

Mei avait souffert, mais ce n'était pas inhabituel. Tous les ninjas de Kiri avaient souffert. Elle-même avait dû se montrer plus forte que les autres pour _survivre_. Elle avait vu tomber ses coéquipiers, puis son maître. Mais elle avait continué, parce que le moins qu'elle pouvait faire pour saluer leur mémoire, c'était de devenir une grande kunoichi. Elle avait progressé dans la hiérarchie, et avait voulu se tourner vers l'enseignement, peut-être dans une tentative inconsciente de retrouver un peu de chaleur humaine à travers la relation maître-élève. Mais sa sœur, son innocente petite sœur, avait été massacrée par le tout jeune Zabuza Momochi. Ce jour-là, Mei avait décidé qu'elle ne consacrerait jamais ses efforts à des enfants destinés à être sacrifiés sur l'autel de la force. Et elle avait tourné ses espoirs vers l'ANBU et sa brigade spéciale, la Brigade des Chasseurs de Déserteurs de Kiri. Comme tous, elle avait pris mission sur mission, pour augmenter ses capacités, jusqu'à être capable de s'imposer à Kiri, de se poser comme capitaine ANBU pour _décider_ au lieu d'_exécuter_.

Les amis étaient une denrée rare à Kiri. Elle n'en chérissait que plus les seuls qui lui restaient. Mei avait appris à choisir très précautionneusement ceux en qui elle plaçait sa confiance. Des erreurs par le passé lui avaient valu des cicatrices, de peines – elle n'aurait jamais cru que Kisame trahirait Kiri, le tout endurcissant son cœur et son âme. Quand les Sept Épéistes de la Brume avaient déserté, elle avait cessé de s'entraîner au kenjutsu et choisi la voie dictée par sa lignée héréditaire.

En termes de puissance pure, Mei était sans doute le ninja le plus fort de Kiri. Sans surévaluer ses capacités, elle doutait que quiconque puisse l'emporter sur elle. Elle avait deux atouts héréditaires, que ses amis qualifiaient de _monstrueux_, qui lui venaient respectivement de son père et de sa mère – paix à leur âme, également sacrifiée lors des années de la brume sanglante – et qui lui garantissaient des techniques que des années de travail et d'acharnement n'auraient pu procurer à un ninja n'ayant pas le même sang qu'elle dans les veines. Et pourtant, cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle ne parvenait pas à rassembler les ninjas de sa ville et à se faire désigner Mizukage. Plus jeune, elle pensait que le Kage du village était le plus puissant, mais elle avait rapidement réalisé que ce n'était pas le cas. Le Kage _devait_ être le plus puissant, mais avoir _en plus_ la finesse politique nécessaire pour unir ses habitants et éviter la guerre civile. Kiri avait connu trop de bains de sang pour que Mei accepte de répéter les erreurs du passé. Elle aurait pu s'auto-proclamer Mizukage, mais alors, le cercle vicieux aurait recommencé, et elle aurait sans doute fini comme ses prédécesseurs.

Mei était lasse de la lutte, qui se prolongeait depuis près de cinq ans. Ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin lui reprochaient une chose contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien : ses capacités héréditaires. Alors qu'elle savait que dans d'autres villages, les hommes et femmes avec ce type d'hérédités contractaient des mariages dans le but d'optimiser la lignée, Kiri ne lui avait jamais rien demandé de tel. Et pour cause : le passé du village avec le Clan Kaguya avait suffisamment marqué les esprits pour persister, plusieurs années après le drame qui avait mené à l'élimination totale dudit Clan. L'argumentaire monté à l'encontre de Mei tenait en deux lignes. Elle risquait de reconstruire le système des Clans, et c'était dangereux.

Le candidat porté par ses détracteurs était Haiiro Kuriarare, un frère du fameux épéiste Kushimaru Kuriarare. Le frère d'un _traître_, comme le grondaient tous ses appuis à elle. Mei regardait vers l'avenir et n'avait pas fait un secret du fait qu'elle voulait reprendre des alliances avec les autres villages cachés, et c'était précisément le deuxième grief à son encontre. Il fallait à tout prix éviter que les autres villages apprennent que Kiri évoluait sans Kage, fonctionnant depuis cinq ans sur le principe transitoire d'un conseil composé des capitaines ANBU. Ne pas avoir de Kage directement après la mort du précédent était acceptable et arrivait dans tous les villages cachés. Mei était cependant sûre que Kiri était le seul village à être resté aussi longtemps sans Kage. Elle était d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait éviter que d'autres villages cachés aient vent de leur position, d'où l'urgence de la désigner comme Mizukage. Ils revenaient dès lors au premier argument.

Mais, quelques mois plus tôt, Mei avait repensé au garçon du Clan Hozuki qui avait été recensé par leur intelligence du côté du dernier Uchiwa de Konoha. Le frère de Mangetsu, un certain Suigetsu. Le Clan Hozuki inspirait beaucoup de respect aux ninjas de Kiri. Le deuxième Mizukage en était issu, et jamais le Clan n'avait menacé directement Kiri, si l'on excluait la défection des derniers membres. En désespoir de cause, Mei avait songé à inclure le gamin dans ses plans. Si elle pouvait prouver que les Clans n'étaient pas une menace et que Kiri pouvait gagner en puissance en les utilisant, en ralliant à sa cause un rejeton d'un Clan aussi illustre, elle pouvait peut-être faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait demandé à son ami Shiroi, également capitaine ANBU, de prendre une mission éloignée des frontières de Kiri et de tenter de contacter le jeune Suigetsu Hozuki. Shiroi était parti et l'avait repéré aux alentours de Suna, qu'il venait apparemment de frapper avec son équipe de déserteurs. Considérant que la donne était changée puisque le jeune Hozuki n'était pas seul avec le dernier Uchiwa, Shiroi avait décidé de rentrer à Kiri pour rapporter la situation à Mei.

Le problème, c'était que Shiroi avait croisé une autre équipe de Kiri en revenant, et qu'un des membres de son escadron avait lâché tout juste trop d'informations à sa jeune sœur, qui appartenait à une équipe menée par un opposant de Mei. Les détracteurs de Mei avaient compris sa manœuvre, et par le même procédé – qui fonctionnait dans les deux sens, semblait-il – elle avait appris que deux capitaines de la Brigade des Chasseurs de Déserteurs de Kiri s'étaient mis en chasse pour _régler le problème Hozuki_. Ao étant le chasseur de déserteurs le plus respecté de Kiri, il avait également eu vent de l'affaire.

Et voilà qu'il lui restait un choix à faire. Abandonner momentanément Kiri pour tenter de sauver la peau de son dernier atout, ou quitter le chemin pacifique et s'emparer du titre de Kage, quitte à _faire taire_ les opposants. Mei regarda ses trois _amis_. Elle se releva, rejetant sa longue chevelure en arrière.

- Au diable la faction Kuriarare. Je pars récupérer le gamin.

Murasaki lui fit un grand sourire, comme si elle n'avait jamais douté. Elle s'étira, faisant craquer ses os.

- Maintenant que tu as fini de faire semblant de réfléchir, que vas-tu faire ?

Mei jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Murasaki était la plus jeune d'entre eux. C'était la seule à avoir dû tuer toute sa promotion pour passer genin, puis chunin. Il en résultait une instabilité que seule la tutelle d'Ao avait pu améliorer. C'était la plus prompte au combat. Et Mei songea qu'elle lui en voudrait peut-être, mais qu'il était hors de question qu'elle l'accompagne.

- Je pars pour Suna avec mon équipe ANBU. Ao, tu viens avec moi, et ton équipe aussi. Murasaki, je voudrais que tu restes ici avec Shiroi, pour assurer mes arrières.

- Quoi ?

_Nous y voilà_. Murasaki ne resterait pas volontiers en arrière. Et Mei n'avait même pas terminé de lister ce qu'elle allait lui demander :

- J'ai encore deux requêtes. Je veux que tu surveilles Haiiro Kuriarare et que tu t'assures qu'il ne prend pas le poste de Kage en mon absence. Et je veux que tu me prêtes Chojuro.

Le choc réduisit Murasaki au silence. Ao haussa un sourcil, tandis que les épaules de Shiroi s'affaissaient. Murasaki se reprit bien vite :

- Chojuro appartient à mon équipe ! Ma force de frappe sera affaiblie si tu l'emmènes !

- Théoriquement, tu n'as pas besoin de force de frappe tant que tu es dans les murs de Kiri.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Si Haiiro Kuriarare essaye de prendre le poste de Mizukage en ton absence, comment veux-tu que je l'arrête ?

Ce fut Ao qui gronda, plus vite que Mei :

- Certainement pas à coups d'épée. Si tu dois l'arrêter, c'est par voie diplomatique, en l'exposant publiquement, pas en l'attaquant. Tu dois gagner le temps nécessaire pour nous permettre de revenir, pas déclencher une guerre civile.

Shiroi eut un détestable sourire suffisant :

- C'est pour ça que je reste avec toi, Murasaki.

Mei hocha la tête. Shiroi était le stratège de leur groupe. Il était celui qui suggérait les solutions et qui proposait les plans les plus subtils. Ses capacités étaient dans le plus pur style de Kiri, mais c'était son cerveau qui l'avait propulsé comme capitaine ANBU. Une onde aquatique générée par Murasaki vola en direction de Shiroi, et Mei soupira. S'ils parvenaient à ne pas s'entretuer, Murasaki et Shiroi feraient bien leur travail. Elle se tourna vers Ao.

- Tu n'as rien à objecter ? Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas t'approcher de Suigetsu Hozuki.

Ao était le meilleur chasseur de déserteurs du village. Traquer ceux qui avaient trahi Kiri était sa spécialité. Quand Mei avait évoqué la piste du dernier Hozuki, Ao avait objecté qu'ils n'étaient pas tombés aussi bas qu'il soit nécessaire de travailler avec des _déserteurs_. Mais ce que l'intelligence de Kiri avait pu leur fournir sur le garçon avait tempéré cette première approche. D'un ton brusque, Ao répliqua :

- Son cas est différent du déserteur moyen. Il a été enlevé, et comme sa défection suit sa libération, je suis prêt à ne pas le traquer comme un lapin.

Les deux autres s'étaient calmés, et Mei mesura à sa juste valeur l'assertion d'Ao. Pour un homme comme lui, loyal jusqu'au bout des ongles, il était difficile de mettre de côté les préjugés qui lui avaient permis d'éliminer chaque shinobi ou kunoichi quittant Kiri. Dans le cas du jeune Hozuki, Kiri n'avait rien fait pour le ramener ou le libérer, d'où la marge de manœuvre à laquelle Ao pouvait consentir.

À la réponse d'Ao, la tension dans les épaules de Murasaki se dissipa. Mei faillit sourire, se rappelant à quel point l'opinion du chasseur comptait pour elle. Ao avait joué le rôle du mentor pour Murasaki, la guidant à travers la férocité de Kiri en lui rendant son humanité. Ao, l'instructeur le plus craint de Kiri, rude mais néanmoins juste, voulait des ninjas _puissants_. Une fois que ses élèves lui avaient démontré leur force, il leur apportait l'_équilibre_. Quand Murasaki avait rejoint l'ANBU, elle ressemblait à un tigre affamé, prêt à se jeter sur n'importe qui – Mizukage compris – pour assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières. Ao l'avait prise dans son équipe et l'avait encouragée à s'exprimer et à _ressentir_ des émotions. La plupart des villages cachés tentaient de gommer les émotions et les sentiments de leurs escadrons d'ANBU, considérés comme le sommet de l'art ninja. Le cas de Kiri était plus dramatique : comme dès le statut de genin, les forces étaient entièrement déshumanisées, il fallait au contraire stabiliser à tout prix les frêles personnalités qui parvenaient jusqu'au niveau ANBU. La preuve était inscrite en lettres de sang dans l'histoire de Kiri.

- Parfait. Nous partons dans une heure. Murasaki, Shiroi, bonne chance.

Elle tourna les talons. Au moment où elle franchissait la porte, Shiroi lança :

- À toi aussi Mei ! Il paraît que les hommes de Suna ont le sang chaud. Qui sait, tu reviendras peut-être avec un mari…

Sa phrase n'était même terminée qu'une gigantesque coulée de lave engloutissait la pièce. Mais déjà, les trois capitaines avaient disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Exaspérée, Mei se dirigea vers son appartement pour se préparer au voyage. La dernière réplique de Shiroi ne l'avait pas vraiment atteinte, c'était davantage par habitude qu'elle l'avait attaqué. Mei avait largement dépassé les trente ans. Pour n'importe quel Aîné de Kiri, sa vie était un désastre : elle n'était pas mariée et elle n'avait pas d'enfants. Les normes sociales voulaient qu'à Kiri, une femme se marie avant d'atteindre vingt-cinq ans. Longtemps, Mei s'était préoccupée du fait qu'aucun homme ne voulait d'elle. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs années avant de comprendre que la peur des Clans était tellement ancrée chez les habitants de Kiri qu'aucun homme ne désirait prendre part à la lignée dont elle était issue. Ils l'aimaient une nuit, deux parfois, toujours protégés, puis prenaient la fuite. Ensuite, le Yondaime Mizukage était mort, et la lutte pour la succession avait commencé. Et Mei n'avait plus le temps de penser à l'amour. _Quand je serai Mizukage_, se disait-elle.

Elle en avait changé certains modèles comportementaux. Alors qu'elle percevait son célibat comme un dommage collatéral de son désir de changer Kiri, des jeunes femmes comme Murasaki l'admiraient et avaient volontairement choisi d'ignorer la règle tacite qui voulait qu'une femme soit mariée et sur la voie de l'enfantement à vingt-cinq ans. Elles se voulaient indépendantes, comme _elle_. Au début, ça l'avait mise mal à l'aise, comme si elle avait trompé son entourage, puis elle avait réalisé qu'au contraire, elle était _fière_. Parce que Kiri commençait déjà à changer justement, et que le rapport de force entre shinobi et kunoichi s'équilibrait doucement.

Et puis, Mei avait Ao. Lui s'en fichait qu'elle soit issue d'une lignée aux capacités spéciales – il avait bien récupéré un Byakugan pour compenser son absence de techniques héréditaires –, qu'elle soit vieille – techniquement, il était plus vieux qu'elle –, et qu'elle veuille être Mizukage pour _changer_ les mœurs du village – il était lui-même pour une éducation stricte et sévère, mais pas pour la violence sans limites. Quand ils avaient commencé à collaborer, il râlait tout le temps. Mais ils avaient un objectif commun qui les avait forcés à se connaître. Petit à petit, ils s'étaient rapprochés, jusqu'à ce que Mei réalise qu'elle lui faisait confiance au point de le laisser assurer ses arrières sur le champ de bataille. Et à Kiri, c'était le signe d'une confiance sans limites. L'amour, le mariage… elle s'en fichait, au final. Si elle pouvait avoir Ao, ça lui suffisait amplement. Et apparemment, il était d'accord avec elle, parce qu'ils étaient devenus amants. Ils partageaient pourtant bien plus qu'un lit : leurs rêves, leurs espoirs et leurs objectifs.

Personne ne savait rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. C'était leur affaire, à eux seuls.

Mei attacha son bandeau frontal, récupéra le sac qu'elle venait de terminer et quitta son appartement. Aux portes de Kiri l'attendaient Ao et leurs deux équipes d'ANBU. Kiri ne manquait jamais de missions à réaliser : les deux équipes partaient officiellement nettoyer le paysage aux frontières de Konoha. Deux ANBU de l'équipe de Mei se chargeraient de réaliser la mission commanditée par leur client, tandis que le reste se dirigerait directement vers Suna.

Murasaki avait tenu parole : Chojuro se tenait aussi devant les portes, l'air plus timide que jamais. Kiri avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à avoir une unité spéciale composée des meilleurs sabreurs du village : les Sept Épéistes. La force de frappe qu'ils représentaient n'était pas négligeable, mais aucun d'entre eux n'atteignait le niveau légendaire de la génération d'Épéistes de Kisame. Déjà, les Sept Épéistes n'étaient pas sept : puisqu'il manquait l'une des sept épées d'origine, celle de Zabuza Momochi, les Épéistes étaient en fait au nombre de six. Et le seul à faire honneur à son nom dans les actuels Épéistes était sans conteste Chojuro. Il ne payait pas de mine, mais Mei l'avait déjà vu en situation de combat. Il l'avait suffisamment impressionnée pour qu'elle choisisse de l'emmener.

Elle était persuadée que son aide, dans sa future rencontre avec Suigetsu Hozuki, pouvait tout changer. Le Clan Hozuki comptait parmi ses illustres ancêtres la créatrice des Sept Épées Légendaires, la _démone_, qui maîtrisait les Sept et les invoquait par le biais d'un parchemin. Si Suigetsu Hozuki connaissait l'histoire de sa famille, rencontrer un autre Épéiste pouvait faire renaître en lui le rêve des Sept Épéistes au complet. Et là, Mei était en mesure de lui faire une proposition alléchante…

Après un sourire de circonstances à Chojuro, qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux – comment pouvait-elle encore lui faire cet effet, après toutes ces années ? – Mei donna le signal du départ. Dans un même élan, les ninjas de Kiri se lancèrent dans la brume.

* * *

_Kiri… C'est assez amusant que je me retrouve à écrire sur ce Village, alors qu'au départ, c'était celui qui m'inspirait le moins. Mais l'épisode de la brume sanglante m'a toujours énormément intriguée, et c'est le moment d'exploiter cette partie du background Naruto._

_J'aurais voulu éviter d'intégrer des personnages supplémentaires, mais il me paraissait évident que Mei n'était pas isolée dans sa course pour le siège de Mizukage. Comme les couleurs semblent de mise pour les habitants de Kiri, voici les traductions des prénoms choisis pour les compagnons de Mei : Murasaki signifie violet et Shiroi signifie blanc (pour rappel, Ao signifie bleu)._

_Je pense que l'attribution du poste de Mizukage à Mei, dans le manga, correspond à une volonté de changement au sein du Village. Je voulais donc montrer dans ma fic à quel point elle a été le moteur de ce changement, d'où la distorsion temporelle sur la désignation du Kage de la Brume. J'ai aussi été séduite par le fait que Mei soit un Mizukage femme. J'aime bien les personnages féminins forts, alors je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette opportunité._

_Une dernière chose sur Mei. La blague récurrente sur son célibat au vu de son âge me paraît d'un goût assez douteux – même si je sais que cette caractérisation dans le manga découle de l'appartenance de Kishimoto à la société japonaise, où une femme qui n'est pas mariée passé un certain âge est très mal considérée. Comme mes propres conceptions d'Occidentale sur la question sont très différentes, je ne décrirai pas une Mei à l'affût de n'importe quelle référence malheureuse au mariage, et je me contenterai d'une ou deux plaisanteries sur son célibat qui ne l'atteignent pas._

_Merci d'avoir lu, pensez à me laisser votre avis !_


	3. Sombres implications

**Chapitre 3 : Sombres implications**

Au moment même où Sakura regardait le ciel, une autre personne le regardait également, mais des pensées tout à fait différentes l'occupaient. Shikamaru était tranquillement adossé au toit de sa maison et contemplait les nuages. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant de devoir se mettre en route pour le bureau du Hokage. Galère, cela va sans dire. Mais il s'étonnait du fait qu'il était convoqué seul. D'ordinaire, c'était plutôt avec des compagnons d'infortune qu'il se retrouvait devant Tsunade. Perplexe, il finit tout de même par arriver devant le maître de Konoha.

- Ah, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru détestait quand Tsunade prenait ce ton-là avec lui. C'était généralement un signe avant-coureur d'une grande catastrophe.

- J'aimerais te confier une mission, disons… particulière.

Et voilà. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Il se contenta d'un soupir, que Tsunade ignora superbement.

- Voici ton ordre de mission. L'examen chunin de cette année sera plus musclé que d'habitude, parce que la clique d'Uchiwa a été repérée aux environs de Suna. Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il tentera quelque chose à Suna pendant l'examen, raison pour laquelle j'ai envoyé une équipe de jonins se charger de son cas, à savoir l'équipe sept. Si l'Uchiwa parvient à son objectif dans la ville, Konoha pourrait être menacée. Comme tu seras déjà occupé avec l'examen chunin, ta mission consiste essentiellement à m'informer sur les progressions de Sakura Haruno, qui sera à Suna, et éventuellement ses coéquipiers, si tu y arrives. Je veux que tu agisses comme back-up pour l'équipe sept en cas de _problème_.

Tsunade était mortellement sérieuse, Shikamaru le comprit immédiatement. Ce qu'il détestait avec Tsunade, c'était qu'elle comptait sur son intelligence pour décrypter l'implicite des missions qu'elle lui donnait, _surtout _quand celles-ci étaient délicates. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était tombé sur lui ? D'accord, il était parfois dans le groupe de Sakura, d'accord, il était examinateur de l'examen chunin, mais pourquoi tout en même temps ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Kiba, ou Shino ? Ou même, Ino ? Ou Neji ? Oui, Neji. Sur tous les plans, c'était un excellent ninja, sans doute plus apte à régler cette affaire. Mais bien sûr, Neji était sûrement envoyé en mission à l'autre bout du monde. Pendant que monsieur l'ANBU-je-ne-suis-pas-ANBU était à l'écart, Shikamaru était bon pour faire face aux _missions délicates _du Hokage, réunissant un tas d'éléments _fatigants_. Sa mission était simple en apparence : veiller à ce que Sakura réussisse avec succès ses opérations. Il y avait un risque, a priori mineur, qu'elle passe à l'ennemi – cette vieille peau ne l'aurait jamais reconnu vu son affection pour son élève – et Shikamaru devait l'empêcher. Et la couverture pour tout ça ? L'examen chunin, bien sûr ! _Quoi de plus évident ?_ Si seulement Tsunade lui donnait tous les détails… Mais non, elle se contentait de lui dire qu'Uchiwa allait être dans le coin, mais qu'il devait se contenter de _l'informer_, et de _régler les problèmes_. Il détestait ça.

Shikamaru sentait les ennuis venir à plein nez. Non seulement il allait devoir mentir à Sakura, mais à Temari, pas spécialement réputée pour être compréhensive. Enfin, vu le nombre d'années depuis lesquelles il faisait l'examen avec elle, ils en étaient parvenus à un stade d'entente clair et dépourvu de toute ambiguïté. C'était justement ce qui l'ennuyait. Alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé le moyen d'être franc avec Temari, une mission revenait tout gâcher. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau quand Temari – car il ne doutait pas qu'elle le soit – serait au courant qu'il avait une mission sur le côté.

- Envoyez un ANBU. C'est leur job, ce genre de mission.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne demande pas mieux. Trouve-moi un ANBU de ton calibre intellectuel et on en reparlera.

Échec et mat. Alors qu'il était déjà vaincu, parce qu'il savait qu'elle le choisissait pour ses qualités de stratège en situation de crise, Shikamaru choisit de délibérément ignorer l'avertissement dans le ton de Tsunade et demanda encore – poussé par sa répugnance à surveiller une kunoichi à qui il devait sa vie :

- Cette mission va m'apporter un tas d'ennuis. Vous n'avez pas confiance en Sakura ?

Hokage la Cinquième lui jeta un regard tellement glaçant qu'il regretta aussitôt sa question.

- Écoute-moi bien, gamin, parce que je ne me répéterai pas. C'est la dernière fois que je t'entends questionner le bien-fondé d'une mission de ton Hokage sans y avoir été invité.

Shikamaru regarda droit devant lui. C'était limpide. Il hocha la tête, prit son ordre de mission et sortit. Au moment où il passait la porte, Tsunade dit :

- Ceux qui pensent que le temps guérit les blessures n'ont rien compris. Certaines blessures ne guériront jamais, mais si on n'y touche pas, leur douleur s'amenuise. Voilà pourquoi il faut que l'équipe sept cicatrise en mettant un point final à ce dossier qui n'a jamais été fermé. Tu es un ninja de Konoha, comme eux. Et tu veilleras à ce qu'ils ne fassent rien qu'ils pourraient regretter.

En temps normal, Tsunade ne se serait pas expliquée. Mais elle voulait protéger Sakura des erreurs auxquelles pouvait mener une confrontation avec le passé, parce que sa propre blessure de la défection d'Orochimaru n'avait jamais guéri, et parce qu'elle voulait que son élève puisse aller de l'avant. Et si l'intelligence de Shikamaru pouvait solutionner un problème apparemment sans issue, il méritait de savoir.

* * *

La première chose que fit la délégation de Konoha en arrivant à Suna fut de se présenter au Kazekage. Ils avaient été accueillis formellement aux portes par Temari, qui avait emmené l'ensemble des ninjas haut gradés vers le bureau sphérique de leur Kage. Le groupe comprenait Shikamaru Nara, responsable de l'examen chunin pour Konoha, Sakura Haruno, apprentie de Hokage la Cinquième, et des quatre jonins qui présentaient leur équipe de genins à l'examen : Atsuji Aburame, Kyoka Hyuuga, Ryuko Tomoharu et Genma Shiranui. Quand les invités furent invités à se retirer, Gaara sembla se souvenir de quelque chose :

- Attends, Haruno.

Shikamaru continua tranquillement son chemin vers la sortie avec les autres, mais une part de lui se sentait grandement soulagée que le Kazekage leur serve de relais. Si Sakura et l'équipe sept agissaient avec la bénédiction du Kazekage, les choses ne pouvaient pas si mal tourner… Il avait passé les derniers jours à méditer sur toutes les lignes d'action qui s'offraient à lui. Chacune d'elle lui laissait un arrière-goût amer en bouche. Il se frotta les yeux. Sans surprise, ce fut le premier signe perçu par Temari. Elle marchait à ses côtés – à sa gauche, ce qui semblait être devenu une habitude – et lui donna un léger coup de coude :

- Tout va bien ?

Shikamaru regarda Temari. Si après quelques moments, elle était capable de déchiffrer un écart par rapport à la normale – depuis quand le connaissait-elle aussi bien ? – comment pouvait-il espérer lui cacher l'ensemble de sa mission ? C'était la sœur de Gaara. Quel était son degré de confidentialité dans le village ? Elle était au sommet de leur hiérarchie, il le savait. Elle gérait la majorité des relations avec Konoha. Avait-elle également géré cette affaire ?

- Qu'est-ce que ton frère veut à Sakura ?

Temari fronça les sourcils, comme si la question la surprenait.

- Je crois qu'il veut son avis sur le dernier poison mis au point par Kankuro. Nous avons découvert par hasard des propriétés médicales au poison en question, mais avant de l'utiliser à l'hôpital, il voudrait l'avis d'un expert.

Cela les ramenait à d'autres souvenirs, où Sakura avait été capable de surclasser les medic-nin de Suna en composant un antidote pour Kankuro. Depuis, son nom était respecté à Suna, et ses conseils recherchés. Une telle louange dans la bouche de Temari était rare, mais l'esprit de Shikamaru était à des lieues de Sakura et de ses capacités. Il se sentait soudainement _seul_. Il réalisait seulement en cet instant à quel point il avait souhaité que Temari soit informée. Ils auraient pu travailler ensemble, comme ils en avaient l'habitude – et ils étaient devenus plutôt bons, à force de se connaître. Il haussa les épaules sur un simple « ah », signe qu'il se désintéressait de la question. Le chemin jusqu'à l'auberge qui accueillerait la délégation de Konoha lui parut long.

* * *

Sakura attendit que la porte se ferme pour répondre calmement :

- Oui, Kazekage ?

Gaara lui lança un regard pensif, puis continua :

- Le Hokage m'a renvoyé un parchemin en disant que tu étais chargée de voir par toi-même les dégâts dans nos archives et la sensibilité des archives dérobées. Il faut aussi que tu gardes ce qui peut encore être protégé. J'ai cru comprendre que ton équipe attendait hors de Suna pour agir ?

- C'est exact. À qui faut-il que je m'adresse ?

- Vu que ces informations sont du degré le plus élevé de confidentialité à Suna, je serai ton guide. Officiellement, nous aurons discuté du dernier poison de Kankuro, que nous allons commencer à utiliser dans nos médications.

Sakura retint difficilement un sourire. L'imagination galopante du frère de Gaara avait déjà donné des sueurs froides aux medic-nins de Suna, et Sakura avait échangé plusieurs lettres avec lui à propos de dosages, de dilutions et de durée d'action.

- Il faudra tout de même me donner des indications sur le poison, que je puisse donner le change.

Gaara lui lança une petite fiole, accompagnée d'une inscription de la main de Kankuro « tu es jalouse, avoue ». Sakura nota soigneusement dans un coin de son esprit qu'il fallait qu'elle aille _personnellement _donner son avis au marionnettiste. Elle prit un air de circonstances et glissa la fiole dans sa besace. Déjà, Gaara la guidait vers le mur ouest de son bureau. Il sortit un kunaï, s'écorcha brièvement la paume et plaqua sa main contre la brique. Un immense sceau apparut, que Gaara brisa trop vite pour que Sakura puisse retenir quoi que ce soit. Du fûinjutsu, et du plus grand niveau qu'elle ait jamais vu. Une pièce apparut, remplie de documents classés par symboles, ceux des autres villages cachés.

- Ça, c'est ce que nous voulons protéger.

Sakura ne se laissa pas distraire – et réprima une envie subite de lire le contenu des rouleaux soigneusement rangés.

- Comment puis-je garder cet endroit sans attirer l'attention ?

- Le bâtiment est gardé par nos meilleures unités. Le sceau est réputé inviolable. Il faut mon sang pour passer outre. Tout ce que je peux te proposer, c'est de travailler dans le bâtiment, ce qui devrait te permettre de ressentir le chakra des intrus. Comme nous travaillons à un degré d'information très élevé, je ne peux pas informer mes hommes de ce qui se passe ici.

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas une traqueuse. Et nous savons pertinemment qu'eux en ont une. Si je travaille dans le bâtiment, je serai immédiatement repérée.

- Que proposes-tu ?

- Je voudrais avoir un moyen de savoir si le sceau a été brisé. Et avoir un endroit en contact _visuel_ avec ton bureau, si possible avec le mur contenant le sceau.

- Je ne peux pas te donner le premier moyen, parce que ça supposerait de d'intégrer ton sang au sceau et tu n'es pas une kunoichi de Suna. Pour ce que est du contact visuel, il n'y en a qu'un : depuis la muraille, et il n'est pas excellent.

- Ça suffira.

- Nous avons relevé notre niveau d'alerte pour l'examen chunin. Si tu devais avoir de _réels problèmes_, mes hommes te viendraient en aide.

Sakura réalisa à cet instant que Gaara ne pensait pas un instant que Sasuke fasse une deuxième tentative sur Suna, mais qu'il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Après avoir débattu plusieurs instants la pertinence de sa question, Sakura demanda :

- Il ne viendra pas ?

Gaara soupira, puis répondit :

- Je ne sais pas. Son parcours ne fait aucun sens. Comme les actions d'Uchiwa n'ont jamais été sensées, c'est difficile à dire.

Sakura croisa le regard calme et indifférent de Gaara. Il était Kazekage il n'était pas près de se faire attaquer de front par Sasuke. De toute façon ça n'avait aucun sens : un homme capable de faire face à un Kage n'avait pas besoin de lui prendre du sang dans le but hypothétique d'ouvrir un sceau pour dérober des archives. Mais c'était précisément ce qui mettait Sakura mal à l'aise. Elle se souvenait de la finesse avec laquelle le Sasuke de son enfance analysait les situations. Soit il parvenait entièrement à les balader sur des fausses pistes pour cacher un objectif – auquel cas c'était un succès – soit il sombrait doucement dans la folie des Uchiwa et n'était plus capable d'ordonner ses actions. Et les deux options étaient crédibles aux yeux de Sakura. Après tout, il était le frère d'un homme suffisamment malade pour massacrer l'entierté de son Clan…

- Et Naruto ?

La question de Gaara ramena Sakura à leur conversation. Lentement, elle répondit :

- Cette mission le ronge. Mais nous protégerons Konoha.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait avouer. Ni son comportement à elle, ni le comportement de Naruto n'avait changé. Toutefois, ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour qu'elle décèle son inquiétude et qu'il comprenne ses appréhensions. Durant un infime instant, le masque impassible de Gaara glissa, révélant le souci qu'il se faisait pour son ami. Puis, il reprit avec une douceur inattendue :

- Viens, Haruno. Je vais te montrer le lieu du vol.

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à une autre partie de Suna, sous la chaleur écrasante de l'après-midi. Gaara lui montra rapidement les bâtiments, lui révéla que les archives en question contenaient ce que l'intelligence de Suna avait pu rassembler sur la composition du conseil des Anciens de Konoha voilà quinze ans. Fiches personnelles, anciens états d'activités, capacités de combat ainsi que protections habituellement déployée autour de leurs personnes. En recevant la liste des Anciens, Sakura réalisa que seuls deux d'entre eux étaient encore en vie. Elle secoua la tête. Quelle utilité pouvait avoir une information aussi dépassée ? En parcourant le catalogue des rouleaux, elle réalisa que plusieurs noms Uchiwa apparaissaient également. Sasuke cherchait-il des informations sur son propre Clan ? Elle nota avec une pointe de compassion que la date de mort de tous les Uchiwa était la même.

Puis, Gaara lui expliqua ce que le témoignage de ses jonins avait permis d'établir. Il y avait la femme, la traqueuse, qui présentait plusieurs caractéristiques Uzumaki. Sa connaissance des sceaux lui avait permis de briser sans dommages un niveau élevé de fûinjutsu. Lorsque l'escouade de renfort appelée par les gardes était arrivée et avait surpassé la bande Uchiwa, elle était en train de recomposer les sceaux et n'aurait été la présence de témoins, ils auraient pu faire croire que les archives étaient demeurées intactes. Il y avait un utilisateur de la marque maudite qui semblait perdre le contrôle en combat et qui avait incapacité plusieurs jonins de manière permanente. Les ninjas de Gaara avaient aussi croisé le fer avec un Hozuki possédant une des épées mythiques de Kiri, capable de se liquéfier comme ceux de son Clan, de passer sous le sable et de réattaquer en jaillissant du sol. Et bien sûr, il y avait l'Uchiwa. C'était son Sharingan qui avait permis aux assaillants de s'échapper, en plongeant tous les ninjas de Suna dans un genjutsu tellement violent que certains en conservaient des séquelles.

Quand Gaara la libéra en lui indiquant comment rejoindre son auberge, Sakura dirigea ses pas vers le Cimetière de Suna. Elle voulait commencer par rendre hommage à Chiyo, avec qui elle avait signé son plus grand combat. Elle ne parvint toutefois pas jusqu'au Cimetière, elle croisa Temari avant. La kunoichi lui fit un geste amical et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Sakura ! Tout s'est bien passé avec mon frère ?

- Il semblerait que Kankuro ait fini par faire quelque chose d'utile. Tu auras entendu parler de son dernier poison ?

Temari lui offrit un grand sourire, en songeant que Sakura parvenait admirablement à donner le change.

- Oui bien sûr ! Je voudrais pouvoir dire que j'ai toujours cru en lui, mais... qui aurait pensé qu'un fainéant comme lui arriverait à ça ?

Les deux femmes eurent le même rire désabusé, puis Temari proposa de la guider jusqu'à son auberge et elles se mirent en route. Sakura ne se laissa pas duper par les remarques acides de la kunoichi de Suna. L'étincelle de fierté qui brillait dans son regard quand elle parlait de Kankuro démentait ses propos. Puis, d'un ton badin, Temari continua :

- Et pour les dossiers _sensibles_ ? As-tu besoin d'aide ?

Sakura ne s'arrêta même pas, et ne lui fit même pas le plaisir de changer d'expression faciale. Elle se tourna vers elle, avant de répondre avec précaution :

- Tu n'es pas débordée, pour le moment ?

Soudainement sérieuse, Temari observa Sakura, réalisant enfin que le contrôle de la kunoichi de Konoha n'était parfait qu'au niveau du visage. Ses épaules s'étaient tendues, tandis qu'elle marquait ses pas avec plus de force. La maîtresse du Vent n'aurait jamais cru devenir suffisamment proche de Sakura pour lui proposer de l'aide sans l'écraser de mépris. Toutefois, quand Sakura avait sauvé Kankuro, tout avait changé. Temari avait réalisé que la Feuille pouvait également former de puissantes kunoichis. Lors de ses voyages à Konoha, elle avait appris à l'apprécier. Si elle ne l'avait pas vue de ses propres yeux à leur premier examen chunin, Temari n'aurait jamais cru que l'actuelle Sakura avait été _faible_ un jour. Temari songea que si elle pouvait confier sa vie à la medic-nin sans hésiter, elle pouvait aussi lui apporter son aide. Et pour être totalement franche, Temari devait avouer que l'intrusion d'Uchiwa dans son village avait été une plaie à son orgueil de kunoichi de Suna.

- Tu le sais, Kankuro et moi sommes les gardes du corps de Gaara. Comme nous passons la majeure partie de notre temps deux pas derrière lui, il a peu de secrets pour nous. Les examens vont effectivement me prendre beaucoup de temps. Mais si entre deux épreuves, tu as besoin d'un back-up, pense à moi. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'un déserteur violant allègrement l'intégrité de notre territoire, et rien que pour ça, je t'aiderai si je le peux.

C'était aussi simple que ça. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sakura, tandis qu'elle réalisait la portée de l'offre de Temari – qui venait par ailleurs de lui avouer qu'elle appartenait à l'ANBU de Suna, puisqu'elle semblait ne rendre de comptes qu'au Kazekage. Se proposer pour une mission alors qu'elle n'y était pas assignée… Temari devait être soit profondément contrariée, soit en grand manque d'action. Sakura n'eut pas besoin de la remercier ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Et sous certains aspects, la personnalité de Temari était bourrue. Nul besoin dès lors de s'attarder sur des effusions sentimentales que la kunoichi dissiperait d'un geste ennuyé.

- Ton frère pense que nous serons à l'affût pour rien.

- Et espérons qu'il ait raison.

- Ta connaissance de Suna nous sera précieuse. Je viendrai te chercher si j'ai besoin de toi.

Efficacité et assurance. Deux mots qui s'appliquaient parfaitement à leur manière d'appréhender la situation. Et comme il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter, Temari continua d'un ton plus léger :

- Dis-moi, quels sont les élèves sur lesquels la Godaime Hokage veut garder un œil ?

- Il y en a plusieurs, bien entendu. Deux aspirants de Konoha, deux de Suna et un d'Ame.

- Pas de noms, je suppose ?

- Tu constateras toi-même sur qui je fixe mon attention, de toute façon.

- Juste. Profite bien du spectacle !

- Qu'avez-vous prévu, cette année ?

- Ah, je ne vais pas te souffler la surprise, ça a été beaucoup de boulot. Et ça en sera encore plus pendant l'examen. Sans compter que Shikamaru n'arrivera que trois minutes avant le début des épreuves, comme d'habitude…

Sakura sourit, oubliant pour quelques instants Sasuke et sa mission. Si Temari se plaignait de Shikamaru, c'était que tout allait bien.

* * *

_Temari est de loin mon personnage préféré dans Naruto et ce depuis sa première apparition, même si mon moment favori est celui où elle détruit la forêt avec Kamatari. J'espère avoir le temps de développer un peu sa relation avec Gaara et Kankuro. Et fatalement, je suis une grande adepte du couple qu'elle forme avec Shikamaru – qui est par ailleurs un personnage que j'aime beaucoup._

_J'ai aussi réalisé que la langue française ne me permettait pas de rendre correctement les relations entre personnages. Les suffixes –san –sensei –sama –chan –kun me paraissent difficiles à intégrer dans un texte en français et je regrette la perte de la précision qu'ils apportent. Pour tout de même donner une idée du statut de certains personnages, j'utiliserai le mot maître pour –sensei ou –sama._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :)_


	4. Un travail en trop

**Chapitre 4 : Un travail en trop**

Shikamaru n'arriva pas trois minutes avant l'examen, mais trois heures. Seulement, il se garda bien de signaler sa présence à Temari. Malgré l'envie qu'il avait de travailler avec elle – cette mission devait lui mettre les neurones à l'envers, s'il commençait à _vouloir _travailler – il devait prendrait des précautions s'il voulait être en mesure de garder un œil sur Sakura sans que son travail d'examinateur en pâtisse. Il prit la peine de baliser toutes les sorties de l'auberge dans laquelle ils étaient logés avec un marquage lié à sa spécialité : les ombres. Basés sur le principe des parchemins explosifs, ses bouts de parchemin s'activaient si l'ombre dans laquelle ils étaient placés s'agrandissait parce que mêlée à une ombre d'animal ou de personne. Sans posséder des capacités de senseur, Shikamaru était ainsi capable de surveiller des périmètres éloignés de sa véritable localisation. L'auberge garantissait naturellement des ombres – générée par les plantes, les portes, les meubles.

Si le système fonctionnait parfaitement bien à Konoha au vu des arbres qui poussaient dans la région, il était difficile à mettre en œuvre à Suna qui était entourée de sable, sinon Shikamaru en aurait également placé en dehors de la ville. Il avait inspecté les environs de Suna en espérant vaguement trouver un moyen de compenser l'absence d'ombre, mais le seul moyen de générer une ombre dans l'étendue désertique entourant le village était trop visible. Il avait dû renoncer.

Au-delà de tout ce qui lui avait été confié, Shikamaru ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qui lui était arrivé lors de son propre examen chunin. Orochimaru était intervenu et avait marqué Sasuke Uchiwa. Il fallait absolument éviter que le même type d'erreur se reproduise, puisque l'Uchiwa rôdait, et Shikamaru ne manquerait pas à son devoir. Puis, il sourit en se rappelant de ses souvenirs de l'époque. C'était la première fois qu'il avait rencontré tous ses amis les plus chers, et certains dans d'assez mauvaises conditions, à commencer par Temari.

Repoussant la nostalgie qui menaçait de le distraire, Shikamaru se dirigea vers le lieu de l'examen, en se demandant si, au moment du tournoi, Sakura aurait une place dans la tribune d'honneur en tant que disciple du Hokage. Il espérait que ça ne soit pas le cas. Les choses étaient déjà suffisamment malaisées pour rajouter encore des paramètres contradictoires.

Il était parvenu au bâtiment où se déroulerait la première épreuve. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds l'attendait devant les doubles portes du complexe. Son éventail était fermé, signe qu'il avait peut-être une chance de la saluer à peu près calmement. Mais dès les premières paroles de Temari, Shikamaru comprit qu'il n'en était rien :

- Bonjour, Shikamaru. Tu es presque à l'heure. Tu vas bien ?

Sa voie, d'apparence polie, sembla particulièrement violente au pauvre maître des Ombres.

- Oui, merci. Et toi ?

- Très bien… heureusement que Sakura était à l'auberge ce matin, parce que sinon je…

Sentant que les jours qui arrivaient promettaient d'être mouvementés s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une répartie, Shikamaru commença :

- J'avais des choses à faire…

S'il avait compté sur la sollicitude de Temari, c'était raté, car elle répondit fermement :

- Comme inspecter tout l'extérieur de Suna ce matin ? Toi, le flemmard ?

Shikamaru ne savait même pas s'il avait _vraiment_ espéré duper Temari. Il hésita sur la réponse. Voyant qu'elle avait vu juste, Temari déploya son éventail d'un geste tellement rapide qu'il en fut flou. Shikamaru ferma les yeux et mit ses mains dans leur position favorite. Temari n'était pas une jonin pour rien. Elle l'avait été avant lui, et ses techniques étaient redoutables. Mais ce qui l'ennuyait le plus dans cette histoire, c'était qu'elle semblait déçue. Or, pour rien au monde Shikamaru n'aurait voulu descendre dans son estime. D'une voix toute aussi ferme que la sienne, il répondit :

- J'ai été chargé par mon Hokage d'une série de modalités différentes des autres fois. Et ça passe par un changement de repérage, d'abord général, de…

Temari ferma son éventail d'un coup sec et le coupa :

- Nous allons être en retard, et je n'ai pas envie que ce soit à cause de toi !

Toute personne connaissant mal Temari aurait pensé qu'elle lui en voulait, mais Shikamaru savait qu'il n'en était rien. Temari n'était pas faite de douceur et de bonté ; sa féminité s'exprimait autrement, caractérisée par ses manières directes mais énergiques et ardentes. Et si elle se permettait de le couper, c'était qu'elle considérait que le chapitre était clos. Il sourit et entra dans le bâtiment où les autres examinateurs les attendaient.

Prenant son air le plus ennuyé, Shikamaru fit face à la soixantaine de _gamins_ qui voulaient devenir chunin. Ses responsabilités en tant qu'examinateur lui paraissaient plus lourdes chaque année. Mettre en place un examen suffisamment difficile pour recaler ceux qui n'avaient aucun avenir se révélait aussi ardu que d'éviter les morts qui survenaient chaque année. Et comme responsable, Shikamaru détestait devoir écrire les lettres annonçant aux parents que leurs enfants étaient… _morts au combat_. Il admirait Temari qui faisait carrément le déplacement jusqu'aux familles de Suna concernées par une telle nouvelle. Au début, il avait pensé que Temari était plus appropriée que lui pour ce genre de missions, parce que c'était une _femme_. Puis, il avait réalisé – à sa plus grande honte – que c'était parce qu'elle avait plus de courage que lui. Elle était capable de faire face à la gamme d'émotions auxquelles étaient exposés ceux qui avaient perdu un enfant.

Il regarda les jeunes ninjas qui portaient fièrement les bandeaux de leur village. Combien mourraient, cette année ? Combien de Suna ? Combien de Konoha ? Espérant que les épreuves qu'il avait choisies – car dans l'ensemble, c'était lui qui faisait la conception des épreuves de l'examen – seraient adaptées, il commença :

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je suis Shikamaru Nara, de Konoha.

C'était souvent lui qui dirigeait l'épreuve psychologique. Ses déductions lui permettaient de trouver les points faibles des aspirants en cours de route. Il savait qu'il en avait brisé certains par le passé, tout comme il espérait qu'il avait fortifié les convictions d'autres. Cette épreuve, la première de l'examen chunin, était peut-être la plus importante. Ibiki Morino le lui avait dit : la torture physique ne donnait aucun résultat. C'était la torture psychologique qui constituait le réel danger lorsqu'un ninja était capturé par l'ennemi. Tous ceux qui y étaient passés étaient unanimes pour dire que les tortures physiques faisaient dire tout et n'importe quoi. Faire craquer quelqu'un, surtout quand on avait un Yamanaka dans ses cartes, se révélait bien plus productif. Un jour, ils avaient même hésité à impliquer Ino dans la conduite des examens. Mais elle avait refusé en disant que montrer les techniques de son clan à des genins revenait à s'exposer stupidement – et Shikamaru ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Mieux un secret était gardé, plus il était puissant. Et donner à étudier les techniques Yamanaka aux autres villages, même alliés, même sous prétexte de sélectionner les futurs chunins, c'était déraisonnable.

- Vous allez être appelés par équipe dans la salle adjacente pour la première épreuve. Les détails vous seront donnés une fois la porte fermée. Pour rappel, vous pouvez arrêter l'examen chunin quand vous le souhaitez. Si vous cessez de suivre les consignes de l'examinateur, cela revient à déclarer forfait.

Les gamins avaient déjà signé la décharge concernant leur éventuelle mort en cours d'épreuve. Shikamaru se dirigea lentement vers la salle. Aussitôt, deux chunins de Suna se placèrent dans son ombre, l'un à droite et l'autre à gauche. Ils seraient les témoins silencieux et effrayants de l'épreuve. Il entra dans la salle d'examen, referma la porte derrière lui, s'installa au bureau, puis entendit Temari appeler la première équipe. La porte s'ouvrit sur trois genins d'Ame, deux garçons et une fille, comme d'habitude. Il les invita à s'asseoir face à lui – ils transpiraient le stress jusqu'à lui, c'en était déjà lassant – et commença calmement :

- Avant de commencer l'épreuve, il y a un point disciplinaire à régler avec vous. Je sais que vous êtes d'un autre village et que c'est sans doute la première fois que vous mettez les pieds à Suna, mais l'un de vous s'est cru assez malin pour dérober un rouleau aux marionnettistes.

Shikamaru les transperça d'un regard froid et indifférent, sachant que les genins étaient trop abasourdis pour oser le couper. Il commenta :

- C'était d'une stupidité sans bornes, en particulier dans un territoire sur lequel vous n'êtes qu'invités. L'unique signature de chakra laissée sur place a été identifiée comme faisant partie de votre équipe et vous n'avez été épargnés que parce que c'est sur l'honneur du Kazekage que vous êtes, justement, _invités_.

Il posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau, faisant sursauter les trois gamins.

- Je vous donne maintenant trente secondes pour me restituer le rouleau, désigner le coupable et me donner le nom du commanditaire. Seul le coupable sera puni, les deux autres pourront continuer l'examen. Si vous ne dites rien, passé ce délai, vous serez tous trois exclus des examens chunin pour _toujours_.

L'équipe d'Ame ne perdit pas de temps. Les trois se reculèrent violemment et se mirent en position de garde, tandis que l'un des trois commençait lentement :

- Cette accusation est infondée. Nous n'aurions jamais attenté aux secrets de Suna pendant les examens chunin. Nous sommes ici pour…

- Vingt, dix-neuf, dix-huit…

La fille perdit les pédales. Elle hurla :

- Vous devez nous croire ! Nous ne savons rien ! Nous n'avons même pas le niveau pour dérober quelque chose aux marionnettistes !

- Dix, neuf, huit…

- C'est _injuste_ !

- Six, cinq… livrez-moi celui de vous trois qui a fait ça.

- Jamais ! Vos accusations sont fausses !

- Deux…

Le troisième garçon, qui jusque là était resté silencieux, fit des incantations à la vitesse de l'éclair, jusqu'à provoquer, juste avant la fin du décompte, un genjutsu dans lequel Shikamaru accepta de se laisser prendre pour voir si l'idée du gamin tenait la route. Il se retrouva dans la même salle d'examen, mais avec d'autres genins de Konoha, auxquels il tenait le discours qu'il venait de faire aux aspirants d'Ame. Futé. Avec de l'entraînement, ce type de parade, posé par un expert en genjutsu, pouvait prendre. Shikamaru dispersa le genjutsu.

- Rupture. Pas mal, gamin. Deux erreurs : je t'ai vu faire les signes, ce qui abat ta tentative, et je viens de Konoha, alors je sais que tes genins imaginaires ne viennent pas de mon village.

Il soupira, puis se permit un sourire.

- Ceci étant, ça pourrait potentiellement marcher, alors vous êtes reçus. Vous pouvez sortir par l'autre porte. Rendez-vous à midi aux portes de Suna.

Et il désigna une autre sortie, qui permettait de quitter le bâtiment sans repasser par la salle centrale. Shikamaru ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec un test plus compliqué. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'éliminer tout le monde dès le premier tour. Sans oser encore y croire, les trois gamins coururent plus qu'ils ne marchèrent vers la porte et disparurent de la vue de Shikamaru.

Le but était de pousser les genins à résister à l'interrogatoire par une technique, n'importe laquelle, susceptible d'améliorer une situation de torture sans tentative de fuite – à moins qu'il s'agisse d'une technique garantissant la réussite de la fuite à 100%. Se retrouver en position d'interrogé était synonyme de faiblesse : en situation réelle, les tentatives de fuite étaient donc systématiquement vouées à l'échec, tandis que semer la confusion était la meilleure chance de préserver et son village et son intégrité physique, en faisant semblant de coopérer ou en livrant de fausses informations. Le bon ninja guettait l'occasion de s'échapper, et ce n'était jamais en cours d'interrogatoire qu'elle se produisait. Il fallait résister à l'interrogatoire avant de songer à s'échapper. Ou pour attendre d'éventuels renforts.

Les genins qui dès le départ inventaient une histoire _très_ plausible et jouaient le jeu jusqu'au bout passaient également. Donner le change en conditions d'interrogatoire valait tout autant. Un ninja devait _être capable_ de jouer un rôle.

Shikamaru passa une longue matinée. Cette situation-type où l'on faisait croire qu'un membre de l'équipe avait déjà trahi pouvait réellement arriver en cas de capture par un village ennemi. À partir du moment où il lançait l'accusation générale, chaque équipe réagissait différemment. Il y avait ceux qui l'attaquaient de front – disqualifiés, ceux qui hurlaient au mensonge sans rien faire de productif – disqualifiés, ceux qui passaient les trente secondes à s'engueuler – disqualifiés, ceux qui lui livraient le plus faible de l'équipe – disqualifiés, ceux qui _tuaient_ un membre de l'équipe au nom de leur fidélité à l'amitié entre Suna et leur village. Cette équipe-là laissa un arrière-goût amer à Shikamaru. Si le genin responsable de la mort de son coéquipier avait été de Konoha, il l'aurait recalé. Mais les villages avaient chacun leurs priorités pour cette première épreuve. Konoha acceptait des comportements condamnés par plusieurs autres villages et vice-versa. Apparemment, à Taki, tuer son coéquipier de sang-froid pour protéger de l'information était valorisé. _Quel merdier…_

* * *

Onze équipes passèrent le test de Shikamaru. Il mangea son repas de midi plongé dans ses pensées – et dans la mission foireuse que son Hokage lui avait donnée – en espérant que Sakura ne fasse pas de mouvement trop audacieux pendant qu'il gérait les examens. Il ignora la sollicitude de Temari, qui avait sûrement deviné que la mort du gamin l'avait écœuré. Beaucoup trop subtile pour son propre bien, celle-là. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers les murailles de Suna avec les autres examinateurs et retrouva les genins qui avaient passé la première épreuve. Ce n'était plus à lui de mener les épreuves. Il se contenta de se reculer et d'observer Temari prendre la place.

- Deuxième épreuve. Vous pouvez toujours abandonner après avoir entendu les consignes, bien entendu. Ici, pas de tour de passe-passe. Vous êtes forts, ou vous êtes faibles.

Shikamaru retint un soupir à sa présentation _violente _de l'épreuve. Temari débordait d'assurance. Le modèle de force qu'elle offrait aux aspirants en inspirerait plus d'un. Sa gestuelle était vive et expressive tandis qu'elle expliquait la suite :

- Chaque équipe va être emmenée par un examinateur à proximité de Suna et larguée dans le désert. Vous devrez revenir dans un délai de quarante-huit heures, avec un artefact en pierre que nous placerons à mi-parcours. Nous en avons placé cinq à des endroits qu'il vous appartient de trouver. Vous savez ce que cela signifie : tout au plus quinze d'entre vous se qualifieront pour la suite des épreuves.

Un murmure mécontent parcourut les aspirants. Temari haussa l'un de ses sourcils, puis lança :

- Peur de ne pas être dedans ?

_Même pas besoin d'être menaçante_, songea Shikamaru. C'était presque pire : Temari n'avait même pas besoin d'avoir recours aux menaces physiques. Le mépris dont elle inondait en cet instant les genins qui avaient osé murmurer les atteignait bien plus. Elle attribua ensuite chaque équipe à un examinateur. Shikamaru se vit assigner l'équipe d'Ame qui avait été la première à passer son test. Il sortit un parchemin de sa veste et le déplia au sol. Il demanda aux genins de se donner la main, attrapa celle du plus proche, puis plaqua une main gonflée de chakra au centre du sceau inscrit sur le parchemin. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à l'endroit exact où les examinateurs, quelques jours auparavant, avaient placé le parchemin-réponse au parchemin maître, que Shikamaru avait déplié à Suna. Il regarda les aspirants, leur souhaita intérieurement de ne pas mourir, fit un bref signe de tête, puis lâcha la main du genin. Il sortit un autre parchemin de sa veste et retourna vers Suna par le même procédé.

Pour créer ces sceaux, qui n'étaient utilisables qu'une fois, tous les examinateurs utilisant des invocations avaient travaillé ensemble. Le sceau avait été tracé avec le sang des invocateurs habituels et faisait directement appel à leur animal, afin de transiter à toute vitesse _à travers eux_ jusqu'à l'endroit désiré. Il avait d'abord fallu obtenir l'accord de toutes les invocations – même celles aussi bornées que Kamatari, qui estimait qu'elle n'était pas une _bête de somme_. Ensuite, les experts en fûinjutsu avaient dû travailler dur pour combiner dans les sceaux vitesse, précision et capacité de transporter au moins quatre personnes, dont un ninja du niveau jonin.

_Le résultat est appréciable_, songea Shikamaru en réapparaissant à Suna. Autour de lui, les examinateurs revenaient un à un. Il monta avec eux au sommet des murailles de Suna. Les aspirants étaient encore trop loin pour qu'ils puissent être visibles. Tant mieux. C'était tout le temps qu'il pourrait passer à regarder les nuages – pour peu que Temari ne vienne pas lui annoncer une urgence à régler.

Cette épreuve comportait plusieurs difficultés, la plus grande étant sans doute d'apprendre à se diriger dans le désert. Les genins de Suna étaient clairement avantagés, mais pas plus que l'étaient ceux de Konoha quand l'examen se déroulait dans la forêt. Ainsi allait la chance – ou la malchance – des examens chunin. Les genins avaient intérêt à rapidement comprendre que le meilleur moment pour se déplacer dans le désert, c'était la nuit – la pleine lune offrait un très bon éclairage et leurs yeux ne seraient pas éblouis. Passé ce point, ils devaient optimiser leur utilisation de l'eau et compenser avec le chakra. Le troisième problème était sans conteste celui des températures. Les sommets qui allaient être atteints dans les heures à venir – les plus chaudes de la journée – leur feraient perdre eau et volonté. Venait ensuite la charmante rencontre avec les habitants du désert et leur poison. Aux genins de s'assurer qu'ils ne dérangeraient ni scorpion, ni araignée, ni serpent, ni rien de _rampant_ pendant leur repos – s'ils étaient intelligents, ils avaient déjà compris qu'il valait mieux attendre la nuit. La nourriture ne serait pas un problème pour les plus prévoyants, ceux qui transportaient des rations de base dans leurs besaces. Les autres devraient en plus partir en chasse.

Shikamaru savait toutefois que les gagnants ne respecteraient vraisemblablement pas ces précautions. Comme l'avait dit Temari, les forts pourraient passer outre. C'était la différence entre les prodiges et les bons ninjas. Il se demanda vaguement si les élèves de Genma Shiranui connaissaient la technique de téléportation de Hokage le Quatrième. Eux auraient la capacité de déplacement, mais il leur faudrait tout de même retrouver les artefacts. Et là, ils auraient besoin des capacités d'un ninja traqueur.

Les heures s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Temari vint s'accouder à la muraille à ses côtés, tranquillement, comme si c'était tout à fait _normal_. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, la maîtresse du vent se redressa, inspira et expira plusieurs fois, avant de sortir son éventail et de sauter de la muraille, se réceptionnant souplement devant Suna. Elle commença à tourner sur elle-même, déployant son immense éventail dans plusieurs directions opposées à Suna. Les mouvements amples qu'elle faisait ressemblaient presque à une _danse_. Et petit à petit, le sable lui répondait. Face à elle, devant Suna, une tempête commença à se former. Temari accéléra encore, jusqu'à crier :

- Kuchiyose no Jutsu ! Danse du Faucheur !

Sa fidèle belette Kamatari apparut et s'élança, emportant avec elle tempête et sable… dans la direction des aspirants. Le calme revint devant les murailles de Suna. Shikamaru eut une moue appréciative. Comme il s'agissait d'une des plus vieilles attaques de Temari, elle était capable de parfaitement doser sa puissance. Cette tempête n'était pas destinée à _tuer_. C'était une tempête qui ralentirait les plus forts et freinerait les plus faibles. Dans une heure tout au plus, la tempête se calmerait. Et les genins encore en état reprendraient leur route…

Temari, tout en vérifiant que tous les examinateurs et instructeurs étaient bien sur la muraille, se permit de repenser à ce qui était arrivé avant le début des épreuves. Elle se souvenait très bien de l'arrivée de Shikamaru, de sa surprise de le voir aussi efficace et décidé pour inspecter les environs de Suna. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, mais Temari n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était pourtant l'équipe de Naruto Uzumaki, dont Sakura Haruno faisait partie, qui avait été désignée pour la mission concernant l'Uchiwa… Qu'est-ce qui poussait Shikamaru à se comporter de façon tellement _anormale _? Il semblait en alerte, comme s'il allait arriver quelque chose de grave.

Temari sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas dans le secret, et ça la vexait presque de réaliser que Shikamaru ne lui avait pas dit ce qui le préoccupait. C'était normal, puisqu'il n'avait aucune obligation envers elle, mais la jeune femme était habituée à participer et à s'imposer. Ils étaient _amis_, non ? N'était-elle pas assez proche de lui pour qu'il lui explique ? Temari soupira et reporta son attention sur l'horizon, guettant l'apparition de points noirs témoignant de la présence d'aspirants. Pour le moment, par égard pour son frère, le Kazekage, elle se devait d'être à la hauteur et de ne pas faillir dans sa tâche. Mais dès que la deuxième épreuve serait terminée, elle s'investirait un peu plus dans la recherche des raisons du changement d'attitude de Shikamaru. Elle était déçue qu'il ait pensé qu'elle croyait sa misérable explication sur les environs de Suna – comme si son Hokage pouvait lui demander de changer les modalités de l'examen en dernière minute... Alors s'il espérait faire cavalier seul…

* * *

_J'ai toujours trouvé l'examen chunin assez barbare, quand on prend le temps d'y réfléchir trente secondes. Ce sont des enfants qui le passent et qui risquent d'y mourir. Je voulais prendre le temps d'arrêter Shikamaru et Temari sur cet aspect précis du problème, pour voir les solutions différentes qu'ils y apportent. Ces deux-là, au final, ce sont deux manières radicalement opposées de voir le monde. Et ce qui m'intéresse, c'est justement de voir comment parvenir à un terrain d'entente, malgré leur appartenance à deux Villages distincts._

_Un autre point sur Shikamaru et les femmes en général. Je considère qu'il a grandi, lui aussi, et qu'il a pleinement pris conscience du fait que le monde était plus large que sa vision étriquée de départ – certainement grâce à Temari. Je pense qu'actuellement, ses sources d'ennui s'étendent à une population bien plus étendue que seulement les femmes…_

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	5. Chasseurs de chasseurs de déserteurs

**Chapitre 5 : Chasseurs de chasseurs de déserteurs**

Ils avaient traversé les marais et les mers de Kiri à bord des bateaux les plus rapides mis à disposition des ANBU. Ils avaient traversé en toute discrétion le territoire de Konoha par sa limite sud, sans aucun problème, jusqu'à parvenir au pays de la Rivière. Ils allaient bientôt franchir la frontière avec Suna. Comme tous les ninjas de l'Eau, ils détestaient ces territoires étrangers où la brume ne les masquait plus, où l'air était sec et où le sol était sablonneux.

Mei avançait à toute vitesse, en chef de file. Juste derrière elle se trouvait Ao, Byakugan activé. L'usage aurait voulu qu'il soit le dernier de leur file et qu'il garde leurs arrières. Mais il avait été intraitable sur un point : si Mei voulait marcher en avant alors que la raison élémentaire lui dictait d'être placée au centre, comme tout chef de mission qui devait pouvoir anticiper les actions en fonction des informations découvertes au fur et à mesure par son avant-garde et son arrière-garde, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il marche en arrière. C'était donc Chojuro qui s'était retrouvé en fin de file, tandis que les ANBU de leurs équipes se plaçaient stratégiquement au milieu.

La raison pour laquelle Mei voulait être devant était simple. Elle voulait annoncer ses couleurs sans se cacher. Voilà deux jours qu'ils marchaient sur les traces des deux équipes de chasseurs de déserteurs qui s'étaient lancées sur les traces du dernier Hozuki. Les deux capitaines semblaient œuvrer ensemble, pour le moment, et c'était tout ce que Mei demandait. Elle répugnait à diviser ses forces trop tôt. Et elle savait à quel point sa mission était _délicate_. Elle marchait sur des œufs. Elle ne doutait pas de la fidélité de son équipe d'ANBU, ni de celle d'Ao et de son équipe ANBU, ni de celle de Chojuro. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait peut-être attaquer un ninja de Kiri en dehors du champ d'entraînement. Elle savait qu'aucun sang ne devait être versé si elle voulait continuer à être éligible pour le titre de Mizukage.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle marchait en tête. Elle voulait que son équipe ait l'air d'être en mission de back-up. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils puissent approcher les chasseurs de déserteurs sans entraîner de réaction violente. Quelle meilleure preuve de bonne foi que le chef d'équipe marchant en tête, prêt à rejoindre les siens ?

La stratégie était simple. Il fallait d'abord tenter de les convaincre de rentrer à Kiri. Les deux capitaines étaient de farouches défenseurs de la cause Kuriarare. La première tentative de Mei serait cousue de mensonges. Elle prétendrait arriver comme soutien à leur équipe – ils n'y croiraient pas un instant – puis avouerait être en fait envoyée pour les remplacer, parce que Kuriarare les rappelait à Kiri. Elle ne s'expliquerait pas plus, mais ses hommes auraient pour consigne de reconnaître avec dégoût auprès des autres ANBU que Kuriarare avait acquis trois Aînés supplémentaires à sa cause, et que la balance penchait en sa faveur. Les deux capitaines chasseurs de déserteurs penseraient alors que Mei profitait de l'occasion pour tenter de sauver le dernier Hozuki, mais reviendraient néanmoins à Kiri, obéissant prioritairement à l'ordre de Kuriarare. Entre Kiri sans Mei et Kuriarare probablement Mizukage, s'ils parvenaient à aller assez vite dans les procédures, Mei pouvait être battue à son propre jeu.

Mei misait sur leur désir de voir Kuriarare Mizukage. Ça pouvait prendre, tout comme ça pouvait échouer. Mais, elle l'avait appris au cours de ses missions d'infiltration, les plus gros mensonges étaient généralement ceux qui passaient le mieux, lorsqu'ils étaient distillés avec soin.

Si les deux capitaines disaient non… S'ils disaient non, Ao avait dit qu'ils ne les combattraient pas. Qu'ils joueraient le jeu jusqu'à ce que le dernier Hozuki soit retrouvé. Et que là, ils le protègeraient jusqu'à ce que Mei puisse avoir une entrevue avec lui. Mais qu'il était hors de question de lever un kunaï contre leurs compatriotes, fussent-ils aussi fourvoyés que les appuis de Kuriarare. Mei avait répliqué amèrement qu'elle ne l'entendait pas autrement.

Mais les deux unités ANBU de chasseurs de déserteurs filaient plus vite que le vent. Comme s'ils percevaient l'urgence de la situation, ils ne prenaient ni repos ni pause. Très vite, il devint évident qu'ils avaient utilisé des pilules énergétiques. Mei consulta Ao du regard. Ils étaient tous ANBU, sauf Chojuro, qui faisait néanmoins partie des Sept Épéistes. Après un hochement de tête, elle ordonna à aux ANBU d'accélérer la cadence. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils rattrapent leurs compatriotes avant d'atteindre les frontières de Suna.

Ce qui se révéla impossible. Surprise de ne pas avoir rattrapé les chasseurs de déserteurs, Mei autorisa ses hommes à une courte pause, durant laquelle elle les engagea à prendre une pillule énergétique, puis se posa souplement aux côtés d'Ao.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ao soupira, avec cet air qu'il n'adoptait que quand il était contrarié – presque tout le temps.

- Ils savent que nous sommes derrière eux. Ils n'ont sans doute pas encore réalisé _qui_ nous sommes, mais ils savent que nous venons de Kiri. Je dirais que Kuriarare leur a donné des ordres spécifiques, du genre « il n'y aura pas de contre-ordre, ne vous arrêtez pas ».

- Comment protéger le petit Hozuki si nous ne parvenons même pas à les rattraper ?

Ao haussa un sourcil.

- Tu as une équipe d'ANBU ou de gamins, Mei ?

Si la situation n'avait été aussi grave, la réplique lui aurait arraché un sourire. Elle répondit :

- Je vais séparer nos équipes. Je prends Chojuro et mes ANBU, et je les course.

- Hors de question. C'est moi, le chasseur de déserteurs.

- Je suis plus rapide.

- Ça reste à voir.

- Ao, c'est ridicule…

- Si tu veux devenir Mizukage, tu dois être en vie.

Mei répondit d'un ton indigné :

- Ils ne lèveront jamais la main sur moi !

Puis, après un reniflement de dédain :

- Ils n'y parviendraient pas.

- Mei. Qui de nous deux est le plus susceptible de les approcher, vu la situation actuelle ? Un chasseur de déserteurs reconnu, ou l'ennemie de leur chef ?

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Mei maudit Ao et son _foutu_ besoin d'avoir raison. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sa force qui était mise en question. C'était le manque d'information – comme toujours, déterminant – sur les ordres que leurs opposants avaient reçu. Elle posa la main sur son épaule, juste sous le sceau qui pendait depuis son oreille.

- Mène, si tu le souhaites. Mais mon équipe suivra de près.

Et ils se remirent en route. Ao sentait la pression présente sur ses épaules s'alourdir, tandis qu'il avançait – enfin – à sa vitesse maximale, suivi de près par ses ANBU et le petit dernier des Épéistes, Chojuro. Il détestait la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré. Mei et ses idées lui donnaient des sueurs froides, mais il n'aurait renoncé pour rien au monde au rêve commun pour lequel ils se battaient. Seulement, là, les idéaux se trouvaient sur une bien fine ligne d'équilibre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ao allait se confronter à d'autres chasseurs de déserteurs. Pour protéger… un _déserteur _– allez, avec circonstances atténuantes. Il détestait cette idée. Il la haïssait depuis qu'elle était sortie de la bouche de Mei. Il n'était même pas sûr de parvenir à lever son kunaï pour défendre le dernier Hozuki. Encore moins d'envoyer un jutsu au visage d'autres ninjas de Kiri. Pas qu'il les porte spécialement dans son cœur. Mais il n'était pas un déserteur, _lui_. Il ne se retournerait pas contre Kiri.

Le chakra de Mei les suivait à toute vitesse, suivi de près par celui de ses ANBU. Soudainement, Ao sentit au loin, les deux équipes de chasseurs de déserteurs se séparer, alors que trois signatures de chakra supplémentaires apparaissaient dans le paysage. Aucune signature semblable à ce qu'il pouvait décemment attendre d'un Hozuki. En revanche, le chakra émanant d'un d'entre eux lui rappelait singulièrement le Sharingan. En avançant, sa certitude s'accrût. Oui, il y avait un Uchiwa parmi eux ! Donc, potentiellement, le dernier Hozuki avec eux, peut-être capable de dissimuler son chakra. N'étaient-ils pas quatre, dans cette équipe ? Shiroi leur avait parlé d'un dernier ninja renfermant une force maléfique en lui. Ce devait être ce chakra rouge malfaisant qu'il percevait même d'ici.

Il aboya ses ordres :

- Formation de combat !

Il _sentit_ les ninjas de Kiri engager le combat contre les déserteurs, puis le chakra de Mei se rapprocher à toute vitesse, comme si elle l'avait entendu. _Bien_, songea-t-il. Ils n'en étaient pas au point où le dialogue pourrait être utile. Il ne servait plus à rien qu'il soit en première ligne. Ils allaient devoir protéger le gamin Hozuki, et il valait mieux que Mei donne les ordres. Il risquait de… faire la peau au gamin à qui ils étaient censés servir de bouclier.

Mei fut alors à ses côtés, et ils accélérèrent encore, repoussant leurs limites, passant toujours plus vite sur les dunes, jusqu'à parvenir sur le champ de bataille, s'interposant de justesse avec tous leurs ANBU entre les deux camps, qui lançaient chacun une attaque d'envergure.

- Futton no jutsu. Brume acide !

Et Mei y mit toute sa puissance, soufflant le long nuage sans aucune hésitation. Sa brume acide encaissa tous les dommages venus de part et d'autre, dévorant les autres attaques dans un bruit de crépitement – une sorte d'orbe tourbillonnant d'un côté, une sorte d'explosion de chakra de l'autre – plongeant la bataille dans un brouillard au sein duquel seuls les senseurs de l'envergure d'Ao pouvaient s'y retrouver. On entendait le souffle rauque des combattants, tandis qu'un léger recul stratégique s'effectuait des deux côtés. Mei songea qu'effectivement, pas moins de sept ANBU venaient d'intervenir et de changer la donne entière de leur combat. À leur place, elle aurait aussi _temporisé_. Ao, qui avait plongé au milieu du combat à côté d'elle, lui fit trois gestes qui signifiaient que deux signatures de chakra étaient manquantes. Mei dissipa alors sa brume, et découvrit un spectacle désolant.

Deux ninjas de Kiri gisaient à même le sol, à l'état de cadavres, tandis qu'un ninja de… de… _Konoha_ se trouvait quelques pas plus loin, dans un état visiblement proche de la mort. L'ébahissement le plus total se lisait sur tous les visages. Et Mei réalisa avec effroi qu'elle n'avait pas face à elle l'Uchiwa qu'elle avait espéré, mais le célèbre Ninja Copieur, avec ses cheveux gris et son œil au Sharingan. Les bandeaux frontaux ne mentaient pas. Le gamin qui l'accompagnait dégageait un chakra malsain, mais elle décida qu'il n'était pas le plus dangereux du groupe. Prise au dépourvu, elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire quand le capitaine de l'équipe de chasseurs de déserteurs hurla :

- Traîtresse ! Mei Terumi, à dater de ce jour, tu n'es plus digne de Kiri ! Tu as pactisé avec l'ennemi, avec _Konoha _!

Mei se retourna vers lui, estomaquée. Récupérant les deux corps de ses subordonnés, le capitaine des chasseurs recula en clopinant avec son second, prêt à prendre la fuite, tandis qu'Ao murmurait à son oreille :

- Les rats de Konoha détalent.

Elle devait se décider, et vite. Avisant que le blond au chakra rouge récupérait aussi le corps de son coéquipier, Mei sut que la logique élémentaire lui dictait de tuer les ninjas de Konoha pour prouver sa bonne foi. C'était un véritable dilemme. Mei avait toujours estimé qu'elle commencerait par se tourner vers Konoha pour chercher des alliances, une fois au poste de Mizukage. Tuer maintenant des ninjas de leur village ne jouerait pas en sa faveur. Or, ce chapeau de Mizukage, elle était sur le point de l'avoir. C'était le moment de… sauver les apparences. En trois gestes de la main, code discret qu'Ao et elle avaient mis au point, elle lui fit savoir que les ninjas de Konoha ne pouvaient pas s'échapper, mais qu'il les lui fallait en vie.

Et sans plus regarder en arrière, elle se lança à la poursuite du capitaine de chasseurs de déserteurs avec ses ANBU et Chojuro. Les fuyards n'avaient que quelques secondes d'avance, des cadavres à porter et des blessures à ignorer. Mei songea qu'ils faisaient une cible de choix : ils laissaient un long chemin de sang derrière eux. Elle les dépassa puis se laissa gracieusement tomber devant eux, les empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Trop tard, elle vit disparaître la petite tortue marine, invocation du capitaine. Réalisant qu'elle avait été jouée, elle agrippa le col de l'homme, la colère dans les yeux. D'un ton sifflant, elle le menaça :

- Rappelle ton invocation ! _Maintenant_ !

- Ou quoi ? Tu me tues, Mei ?

Tout en criant de frustration, Mei le jeta violemment au sol.

- Que lui as-tu dit de transmettre ?

- Je n'ai fait que rapporter la vérité.

- Ces ninjas de Konoha n'étaient pas sous ma protection. Ao se charge de les traquer et de me ramener leurs têtes.

- Tout le monde saura, à Kiri, que tu n'as fait que te jouer de nous toutes ces années…

- Écoute-moi bien, Koniro. Je suis ici parce que je veux récupérer le dernier Hozuki. Oui, ce petit Hozuki que tu veux massacrer alors que tu n'as pas reçu de mission officielle. Ton équipe est partie sans mandat signé par le conseil complet des capitaines ANBU, ce qui le rend caduc. Alors de nous deux, s'il y a un traître qui tourne son dos à Kiri, c'est bien _toi_.

Le capitaine ne trouva rien à répondre. D'un ton victorieux, il lui répliqua :

- Fais ce que tu veux. C'est _trop tard_.

Mei perdit tout contrôle. D'un geste irrépressible, elle le plongea dans l'inconscience, puis fit de même avec son subordonné. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se calmer. La situation était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Puis, elle redressa la tête.

- Kuroi, Midori, vous rentrez à Kiri. Volez, courez comme le vent, mais vous devez absolument joindre Murasaki et Shiroi pour leur donner ma version des faits. Si vous arrivez à intercepter la tortue, c'est encore mieux. Mais je ne compte pas dessus. Allez-y !

Les deux ANBU disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Comme elle avait envoyé ses deux autres ANBU réaliser les missions officielles grâce auxquelles ils avaient quitté Kiri, Mei n'avait plus que Chojuro, qui n'était même pas de son équipe. Si peu… et ils n'avaient toujours pas vu le moindre Hozuki…

- Que fait-on d'eux ?

Mei jeta un regard sur les deux ninjas de Kiri. Il n'y avait pas de medic-nin dans les équipes de Kiri, il n'y en avait jamais. En fonction de la gravité de leurs blessures, ils mourraient ou ils vivraient. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour eux. D'un ton froid, elle répondit :

- Laisse-les là.

Et elle tourna les talons.

* * *

Ao n'aurait pas cru un instant que les ninjas de Konoha puissent lui échapper. Traquer des proies, c'était son métier. Il y excellait. Seulement, les quelques secondes d'inattention nécessaires pour voir le message de Mei – les garder en vie, sérieusement ? – avaient permis au gamin blond de faire une technique de multi-clonage _scandaleuse_. Il en était retourné. Depuis quand quelqu'un était capable de produire plus de mille clones et, pire encore, de pousser ces clones à attaquer avec une puissance de frappe réelle ? Ao se concentra un instant pour repérer le véritable gamin parmi les clones. Ce faisant, il perçut la véritable nature du chakra rouge.

_C'était donc ça_. Ils faisaient face à un jinchûriki. Ao fit tourner ses méninges à toute vitesse. De quels monstres le village de Konoha était-il l'hôte ? Le Kyuubi ? Jusqu'à quel point devaient-ils le craindre ? Avait-il le contrôle sur son démon ? Était-il _stable_ ? Et Mei qui voulait qu'il les ramène en vie… Misère.

Ses ANBU évitaient avec souplesse les attaques désordonnées du blond, tandis qu'Ao se concentrait pour localiser le ninja copieur et le blessé. Où se trouvaient-ils, bon sang ?! S'il fallait commencer par quelqu'un, c'était par celui qui était sur le point de mourir. Si les rumeurs disaient vrai et que ces mollassons de Konoha accordaient plus de prix à la vie de leurs coéquipiers qu'à leur mission, mettre la main sur le plus faible serait gagnant. Seulement le chakra rouge le perturbait au plus haut point. Il y avait une telle myriade de points rouges dans l'esprit d'Ao qu'il ne parvenait pas à isoler correctement les potentielles signatures de chakra qu'auraient du produire le ninja copieur et le ninja blessé.

Ao rouvrit les yeux. Il détestait le reconnaître – d'ailleurs il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais – mais ses capacités étaient mises en échec par le jinchûriki et son chakra rouge. Si c'était comme ça, il n'y avait qu'à… réduire le nombre de clones.

- Enlevez-moi tous ces clones.

Au moment où ses ANBU passaient en mode offensif, tous les clones disparurent d'un coup, dans un petit nuage de fumée. Médusé, Ao se dépêcha de passer en revue toute la zone, à la recherche de la moindre petite signature de chakra. Il perçut, au loin, celle de Mei et de Chojuro. Mais aucune des ninjas de Konoha. Comment avaient-ils fait ça ? Il cligna des yeux. Ainsi, le gamin avait gagné le temps nécessaire à l'un d'entre eux pour utiliser une technique de camouflage ? Ou de téléportation ?

- Vérifiez-moi le secteur.

Mais, tandis que ses hommes passaient au peigne fin le désert entourant, Ao connaissait déjà la réponse. Ils ne trouveraient rien. Il eut de la peine à conserver son sang-froid. Lui, joué comme un petit bleu de première ! Prenant garde à ne pas laisser sa frustration s'exprimer, il recommença, encore et encore, à balayer le secteur. Mais ni son Byakugan, ni son expérience, ni ses formidables capacités de senseur ne lui apportèrent de réponse différente : les ninjas de Konoha avaient bel et bien disparu.

Il faillit se dégager lorsque Mei posa sa main sur son épaule. Il était dans un tel état d'énervement qu'il aurait volontiers retourné chaque grain de sable jusqu'à mettre la main sur le ninja copieur ou le gamin blond.

- Koniro a envoyé une de ses tortues vers Kiri. Le temps que nous avons pour trouver le dernier Hozuki nous est compté, maintenant.

Consterné, il se tourna vers elle. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait chou blanc… Il soupira, conscient des nouvelles difficultés auxquelles ils devraient faire face.

_Journée de merde._

Et ce climat de sauvages qui n'arrangeait rien…

* * *

_Vu le background général de Kiri, je suis convaincue qu'ils n'ont pas encore adopté la pratique du medic-nin dans chaque équipe. Spontanément, je dirais que la force de frappe de leurs unités est plus forte, mais que le taux de survie des blessés est plus faible._

_Je voulais aussi montrer qu'Ao, bien qu'en accord avec l'objectif de Mei et sa manière de procéder, touche aux véritables limites de son propre code d'honneur. Je le conçois comme l'homme le plus loyal de Kiri – il faut bien, pour être chasseur de déserteurs – alors cette histoire de Hozuki l'irrite au plus haut point. Quand on a passé sa vie à chasser des traîtres, protéger quelqu'un au statut aussi flou que celui de Suigetsu ne doit pas être évident._

_Review ? :)_


	6. Quand le réel rattrape le rêve…

**Chapitre 6 : Quand le réel rattrape le rêve…**

La première épreuve de l'examen chunin s'était déroulée à huis-clos. En attendant l'arrivée de son équipe, à laquelle elle pourrait fournir un résumé de la situation avant de décider la meilleure stratégie à adopter, Sakura pouvait se permettre d'enfin rendre visite au Cimetière. En quittant l'auberge, elle nota la présence des parchemins de Shikamaru dans les zones d'ombre. Surprise par la méticulosité de ce dernier – Suna était un village allié – elle sourit en songeant qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qualifier un jour le Nara de _parano_.

Dès l'après-midi, elle pourrait observer la deuxième épreuve depuis les murailles de Suna – et là, son absence serait peut-être problématique. La deuxième épreuve n'était toutefois pas la plus intéressante. C'était pour le tournoi que les Kages faisaient parfois le déplacement, et ce ne serait pas avant le tournoi que son absence poserait problème. Toutefois, ne pas assister à la deuxième épreuve alors que quinze jours séparaient la deuxième épreuve du petit tournoi constituerait une attitude suspecte, elle le savait.

Le Cimetière se trouvait juste à côté de la porte principale, dont fort heureusement les examinateurs avaient éloigné l'examen chunin. Il se composait de milliers de tombes, dont celle de Chiyo. Les tombes étaient de sable, stylisées suivant la forme du symbole de Suna. Passant devant les petits monuments érigés à la mémoire des anciens Kazekages, Sakura s'engagea plus profondément dans l'immense endroit à la recherche de la vieille marionnettiste.

Elle trouva la tombe de Chiyo, s'accroupit devant, comme elle avait vu Kakashi le faire tant de fois devant la pierre des héros de Konoha, reprenant le même rituel que lui sans même s'en rendre compte, et se recueillit un moment.

Seulement, Sakura n'était pas kunoichi pour rien. Malgré le recueillement sincère qu'elle éprouvait, ses sens étaient en alerte. Être sur ses gardes était devenu une seconde nature. Lorsqu'elle ressentit, comme une piqûre de moustique, le chakra, tellement diffus et lointain, de l'homme d'eau qu'elle avait combattu à Konoha, voilà déjà plus de deux ans, Sakura crut rêver. Prenant garde à ne faire aucun mouvement brusque, elle se concentra davantage, mais la signature de chakra se faisait plus faible, toujours plus faible. Sakura n'hésita plus. Elle se redressa et se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers l'endroit d'où provenait le chakra, se demandant si elle hallucinait ou si l'équipe de Sasuke Uchiwa était suffisamment stupide dans se cacher _dans le Cimetière_. La signature de chakra était presque éteinte, maintenant. Toutefois, Sakura était maintenant à l'endroit exact d'où émanait le chakra. Si le contact visuel ne lui apprit rien, car les tombes s'alignaient avec la même perfection en cet endroit, ses oreilles perçurent un son diffus, comme la voix d'une femme en colère. Et soudainement, plus rien.

Sakura perçut le changement avec frustration. Un traqueur aurait sans nul doute été capable de comprendre ce qui était arrivé, voire même de continuer à ressentir le fil ténu de la présence étrangère. Mais Sakura était une kunoichi faite du même bois que Tsunade, son maître. Elle détestait l'échec. Levant un poing gonflé de chakra, elle l'enfonça sans remords dans le sol meuble du cimetière, creusant un profond cratère et envoyant valser les tombes de sable – Gaara allait la tuer. La violence de l'impact dispersa sable, corps embaumés et fleurs, révélant quatre ninjas qui bondirent souplement hors de la terre. Elle les reconnut sans peine. Une silhouette aux cheveux noirs, agile et puissante. Une autre enveloppée dans une cape, large et carrée. Une autre encore, celle de l'homme aux capacités aquatiques. Et Sakura réalisa que déjà, la femme – supposément du même Clan que Naruto – composait des sceaux, les plaçant tous sur un territoire empêchant toute signature de chakra de s'échapper. Leur _traqueuse_.Sakura avisa autour d'elle. Le point auquel ils se trouvaient n'offrait aucune visibilité sur le reste de Suna. Ils étaient isolés. Pour les quelques secondes cruciales à venir, ils étaient isolés.

Sakura le savait, il lui suffisait d'appeler son invocation pour que tout cesse. Ou alors, elle n'avait qu'à faire exploser son chakra pour attirer l'attention des ninjas de Suna. Quelque chose la retenait, cependant. Un sentiment qu'elle ne parvenait pas tout à fait à contrôler, proche de l'excitation, de l'appréhension et de l'impatience. Tout en même temps, peut-être.

Devant elle se dressait Sasuke Uchiwa, encadré par trois autres déserteurs. Et, durant cet infime instant où le cours du temps s'était suspendu, elle le _reconnut_. Il avait pourtant autant changé qu'elle. Il était devenu un homme. Plus grand, mieux bâti qu'avant, il avait toutefois conservé ses yeux plus noirs que l'ébène. Il était vêtu de couleurs sombres, et les traits finement dessinés de son visage n'en ressortaient que mieux. Ce fut lui qui parla le premier, sans même tenter de l'attaquer, demeurant simplement en position de défense.

- Qui donc a été envoyé par le Hokage ? Toi, Sakura Haruno ?

Incapable de résister à la provocation, Sakura plaça l'index et le majeur de sa main droite devant sa bouche. Les deux doigts nécessaires pour démarrer le signe du Bélier, par lequel elle commençait son jutsu préféré. Elle sentit les deux subordonnés – elle ne les appellerait jamais ses _coéquipiers_ – se raidir, tandis que la femme continuait de déverser son chakra dans son sceau. La prudence élémentaire lui dictait de ficher le camp, d'appeler des renforts de Suna, de se replier. Quatre contre un, elle n'avait aucune chance. Mais cela faisait longtemps que Tsunade lui avait appris à _ne pas compter sur la chance_. Et elle voulait peut-être parler une dernière fois à Sasuke. Rien qu'une fois, pour se prouver qu'il n'avait plus rien du garçon de son enfance.

Quand Karin lui avait dit qu'une kunoichi les avait repérés à cause des gamineries de Suigetsu, Sasuke avait cru que le Cimetière les protégerait. Personne n'osait profaner les terres des morts. Et entre tous, il n'aurait jamais pensé que _Sakura Haruno_ puisse oser retourner un territoire sacré sur une intuition. _Ce n'est plus la même_, constata-t-il. Tout dans sa prestance indiquait un rang élevé à Konoha. Sasuke ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle se soit élevée parmi les meilleurs. C'était nouveau, ça. Et il n'aimait pas faire face à la nouveauté, parce qu'elle était _inconnue_. Il eut un rire suffisant, puis lui tourna le dos en disant :

- C'est tout ce que Konoha envoie ?

L'ancienne Sakura aurait été profondément blessée, et aurait peut-être même pleuré. Mais cette Sakura-là avait mûri, et son assurance ne la quitta pas. Elle répondit sur le même ton, moqueuse :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Konoha aurait envoyé plus…

La réplique coûta pourtant à Sakura. Elle réalisait qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir dire autre chose. Mais les mots ne pouvaient franchir le fossé que les années avaient creusé. Il n'y avait _plus rien _à dire. Ne restaient que des mots vains, de provocation et de déconcentration. Mais déjà, Sasuke lui tournait le dos, ce qui constituait une insulte qu'elle ne pouvait laisser passer.

L'un des atouts de Sasuke était sans conteste la vitesse. Il était impossible qu'elle le batte sur ce terrain. Refrénant l'envie de se jeter sur lui et de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne l'enfant de ses souvenirs, Sakura malaxa son chakra en composant à toute vitesse les signes nécessaires pour son jutsu, se gardant bien d'annoncer à voix haute la libération du sceau qu'elle portait sur le front. Le niveau de son chakra s'éleva soudainement, et Sakura vit avec satisfaction l'Uzumaki pâlir.

Le ninjutsu médical était sa spécialité elle doutait également que Sasuke soit capable de rivaliser avec elle en termes de sceaux et de précision dans son dosage de chakra. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que le combat n'avait même pas commencé, et que déjà elle se sentait lasse, comme si tout effort était destiné à mourir devant la maîtrise de Sasuke des arts ninjas. Naruto, Kakashi, Sai… Elle n'aurait pas cru engager le combat sans eux. Elle n'aurait pas cru le revoir si tôt, si _seule_. D'un geste qui aurait fait sourire Tsunade, elle se jeta sur lui, dans un mouvement de Taijutsu Fatal, ce style hérité de Hokage le Premier, centré sur la portée d'un coup unique et _fatal_ qui handicapait directement l'adversaire. Il s'agissait d'une des meilleures exploitations de la force surhumaine qui la caractérisait, le taijutsu le plus direct et le plus mortel. _Ne pas regarder ses yeux_. Et elle pénétra son périmètre de garde, puis lui porta un coup, jusqu'à verser le premier sang. Au moment où elle le touchait, elle termina la phrase qu'elle avait laissée en suspens :

- Surtout pour ce que tu es devenu !

Puis, elle bondit hors de sa portée, mais _pas assez vite_. L'épée de Sasuke avait jailli hors de son fourreau, atteignant la kunoichi sous la clavicule gauche, en une simple coupure effilée.

Sasuke regarda Sakura. Elle était sans conteste devenue une kunoichi accomplie. La simplicité avec laquelle elle avait violé son espace vital le stupéfiait. Il avait été trop hâtif. Elle méritait toute son attention. Il se retourna, fit un geste vague pour interdire à ses amis d'intervenir, puis dit :

- Et que me veut Konoha ?

Veillant à demeurer hors de sa portée, Sakura, décidant de ne pas nier ce qu'elle avait autrefois vécu avec lui, répondit :

- Le Sasuke que je connaissais aurait trouvé tout seul.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, alors qu'elle aurait dû lui parler des archives, lui demander ce qu'il cherchait à Suna. Sasuke ne bougea pas. Rien dans sa physionomie ne trahit son énervement. Il demeura de glace. Puis, sans crier gare, il se jeta sur Sakura. Elle était prête et esquiva, se saisissant d'un kunaï. Elle le jeta vers lui. Sasuke l'esquiva d'un geste nonchalant, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres.

- Raiton no jutsu. Katana du Chidori.

Et l'électricité se répandit dans la lame, ouvrant des souvenirs gravés au fer rouge dans la mémoire de Sakura. La première fois qu'elle avait vu l'épée combinée aux milles Oiseaux, elle avait été paralysée par la terreur. Elle se reprit instantanément et renforça le chakra autour de son corps, puisant dans son sceau frontal, amenant une densité de chakra autour d'elle qui aurait surpris jusqu'au Kyuubi de Naruto. Elle chargea, le vit lever son épée, presque indifférent, et… bloqua l'épée avec le dos de sa main gauche – sur lequel elle portait une petite plaque de métal comme Kakashi – renforcé par un appui du bras droit. La douleur qui s'insinua dans tout son corps faillit lui faire perdre conscience. Mais elle tint bon, releva sa main droite et frappa, avec la précision mortelle des medic-nins, le ligament qui commandait au bras de Sasuke. Tandis qu'il lâchait son épée, elle se recula de plusieurs mètres, amortissant sa chute dans le sable. Elle n'osa pas croiser le regard de Sasuke – le Sharingan, était-il seulement activé ? – mais elle entendit son grognement de douleur. Elle se redressa, ferma les yeux, murmura le nom de son jutsu – Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu. Régénération des cellules – et aussitôt, commença la guérison du bras que l'impact avec Kusanagi avait cassé. En quelques secondes, sous les yeux incrédules de Sasuke, elle redevint opérationnelle. Le chakra vert caractéristique des soins s'effaça, tandis que Sakura s'avançait vers Sasuke, la rage de vaincre dans les yeux. N'existaient plus les deux autres déserteurs qui pouvaient intervenir à tout moment. Ne restaient que lui et elle.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu détruire Konoha ?

Il soupira et parut ennuyé. Elle le vit tenter de bouger le bras qu'elle avait incapacité – mais pas définitivement, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Il n'y parvint pas, et son ton était menaçant lorsqu'il gronda :

- Qu'as-tu fait à mon bras ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Encore un regard, une confrontation. Puis, ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, et ils reprirent – un bras en moins n'empêchait visiblement pas Sasuke d'exceller au taijutsu. Ils bougeaient avec la même aisance, la même fluidité, la même souplesse, la même grâce mortelle. Peut-être voulait-elle lui dire par ses coups ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui communiquer à voix haute. Peut-être laissait-il ce combat se dérouler sans renforts parce qu'il voulait voir ce qu'elle était devenue. L'instant passa, et soudainement, Sasuke émit un sifflement.

- Rentre chez toi, Sakura. Il n'y a rien pour toi ici.

Elle réalisa avec horreur que l'homme de Kiri s'était volatilisé. Que l'encapuchonné n'était plus là non plus, et que la femme aux sceaux la regardait d'un air méprisant, le triomphe dans les yeux. Sasuke recula de trois pas, puis regarda froidement Sakura avant de lâcher :

- Shunshin no Jutsu. Déplacement instantané.

Et il disparut à son tour, emmenant la femme dans son élan. Sakura n'essaya même pas de le suivre. En vitesse pure, personne n'arrivait à la cheville de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Demeurée seule, elle reprit son souffle, tentant de refouler le tourbillon de sentiments qui l'assaillait. Rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait espéré ou prévu. Elle avait revu le groupe entier de déserteurs sans l'équipe Sept, elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans le combat le plus stupide de toute son existence, elle n'avait rien appris d'intéressant sur les _ennemis de Konoha_.

Elle avisa le Cimetière autour d'elle. _Gaara allait la tuer_.

* * *

Quand Shikamaru vit Sakura les rejoindre sur la muraille et se diriger vers Temari, il sut aussitôt qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. L'apprentie de Hokage la Cinquième paraissait mortifiée. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit se rapprocher de Temari, lui murmurer quelque chose puis se confondre en excuses. Il examina très attentivement la réaction de la maîtresse du Vent. Et à sa plus grande stupéfaction, Temari garda tout son sérieux, arbora même une mine grave, et sembla réfléchir à ce que lui disait Sakura. Qu'est-ce que Sakura pouvait bien dire à Temari ? Quel mensonge avait-elle inventé pour couvrir ce qu'elle avait fait ? Avait-elle découvert quelque chose ? Demandait-elle une faveur à Temari ?

Shikamaru se retint de pousser un soupir. Il n'avait _absolument_ pas envie de réfléchir à la question. Penser à la place de Temari, très peu pour lui. Décidant que le mieux était encore de se rapprocher pour demander carrément ce qui arrivait – il aurait volontiers fait ça même dans son état normal, non ? – il se redressa et marcha lentement vers elles. Quand il parvint à leur hauteur, il la salua nonchalamment :

- Salut, Sakura.

Il jeta un œil au-delà de la muraille et fit un geste vague en direction du désert.

- Les aspirants ne sont toujours pas visibles.

D'un air blasé, il se tourna vers elle. Et il se demanda si Sakura était vraiment tellement peu douée pour cacher ses sentiments, ou si c'était parce qu'il savait qu'elle agissait pour faire tomber son ancien coéquipier, qu'il lisait en elle. Ses yeux exprimaient le dilemme et son rythme cardiaque était bien trop élevé pour être normal. Tout au fond de lui, Shikamaru comprit pourquoi son Hokage l'avait envoyé en back-up. Sakura ne trahirait jamais Konoha, c'était un _fait_. Mais Sasuke Uchiwa avait le chic de provoquer des réactions disproportionnées partout où il passait. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé une trace, ou une nouvelle preuve de la traîtrise Uchiwa. Peut-être, comme disait Tsunade, que la blessure était toujours béante. Ce fut Temari qui reprit la conversation – là où elle avait été laissée, espérait-il :

- Je dois rester sur la muraille pour les examens. Mais je te suggère de voir Gaara au plus vite.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil devant le hochement de tête de Sakura, qui partit sans demander son reste. Il la regarda partir, médusé, avant de demander à Temari :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Temari le considéra gravement.

- Sakura a été faire un tour au laboratoire de Suna ce matin, pour analyser le poison de mon frère. Les conditions d'exploitation de nos substances toxiques lui semblent dangereuses, mais comme elle est une kunoichi étrangère, elle a préféré me demander si ses recommandations seraient écoutées.

Shikamaru se sentit stupide lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée du degré de sincérité de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. C'était plausible. Temari ne savait rien de la mission à laquelle Sakura était vouée, non ? Pourquoi Sakura serait venue dire _ça_ à Temari ? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'un calcul pour s'excuser d'une absence sur les murailles ? Est-ce que c'était un prétexte pour avoir un meilleur accès à l'hôpital ? Est-ce que Temari _couvrait_ Sakura ? Il observa soigneusement la kunoichi de Suna. Temari ajouta, l'air pensif :

- Elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Je n'aurais pas cru que nos mesures de sécurité l'inquiéteraient autant.

Les doutes de Shikamaru s'envolèrent. Si Temari remarquait de vive voix ce que justement Sakura voulait cacher, c'était qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec… _l'affaire_. Il acquiesça. Et pour oublier qu'il était supposé surveiller celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie, il rappela une des plus grandes qualités de Sakura.

- C'est l'habitude des responsabilités. À l'hôpital, elle fait l'impossible pour ceux qui sont à sa charge.

Il ne réalisa pas que son éloge était le meilleur des faux-fuyants, encore moins que Temari le regardait avec un drôle d'air.

* * *

Sakura rebroussa chemin en espérant que Temari serait _inventive_ pour donner le change à Shikamaru. Décidée à ne pas différer l'annonce au Kazekage que la partie centrale de son Cimetière était dévastée parce qu'elle avait abrité quatre déserteurs, Sakura se hâta vers le bureau de Gaara. Elle fut freinée dans son élan par l'apparition, juste devant elle, d'un ANBU de Suna. L'homme ne perdit pas de temps en politesses.

- Sakura Haruno ?

Interloquée, elle répondit par l'affirmative. L'ANBU délivra son message sans sourciller :

- Vous êtes attendue à l'hôpital. Trois hommes de Konoha viennent d'y être placés en soins intensifs.

Le cœur de Sakura s'arrêta. L'ANBU allait partir, mais elle lui attrapa férocement le poignet. Son geste, d'une vitesse fulgurante, surprit l'homme. Il tenta de se dégager, mais elle lui demanda brutalement, alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse :

- Leurs noms ?

Seuls trois hommes de Konoha pouvaient se trouver aux environs de Suna. _Ses_ trois hommes, ceux de l'équipe Sept. Pourtant, elle espéra de toute son âme se tromper jusqu'à ce que la sentence tombe :

- Le ninja copieur. Le jinchûriki. L'artiste.

Et ce ne fut pas l'ANBU qui partit le premier, ce fut Sakura. Disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée, elle courut à l'hôpital pour prendre la situation en main. Elle n'envisagea même pas qu'on puisse lui refuser de diriger les soins. C'était à elle de remettre son équipe sur pied.

Quand elle franchit les portes de l'hôpital, elle demanda à ce qu'on lui donne blouse et gants, prenant déjà le contrôle de la situation. Parvenue aux soins intensifs, elle sentit la panique l'envahir en voyant à travers la vitre de la chambre centrale une forme allongée trop semblable à…

- Sai !

Et elle se rua dans la chambre, poussant le double battant qui séparait le couloir du bloc opératoire. Trois medic-nins se tournèrent vers elle, ainsi que deux visages connus et aimés, couverts de bandages, sans doute des premiers soins qu'elle vérifierait plus tard, mais… vivants.

- Sakura !

Naruto s'avança à sa rencontre, l'air alarmé. Kakashi lui fit son habituel signe de tête. Elle réfréna l'envie de les serrer contre elle.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Naruto jeta un regard suspicieux aux medic-nins de la salle et Sakura se sentit exploser.

- Naruto, je te donne trois secondes pour me dire ce qui est arrivé.

Il eut soudainement l'air désolé. Déjà, elle se penchait sur la table où reposait le corps de Sai, saluant d'un geste ses collègues de Suna, qui inclinèrent respectueusement la tête. Elle posa sa main gauche sur le front de Sai, avisant du regard les plaies qui parsemaient son corps bleui. Oubliant Naruto pour quelques secondes, elle demanda aux autres medic-nins :

- Ses jours sont-ils en danger ?

- Oui, maître Sakura. Les blessures ont été provoquées par un attaquant de type Suiton. Mais le plus grave, c'est qu'il a été noyé par une attaque aquatique. Nous sommes en train de faire un massage cardiaque, mais aucun résultat pour le moment.

La marque de respect ne surprenait plus Sakura, mais apparemment, elle impressionnait toujours autant Naruto, qui émit un sifflement admiratif, puis lui chuchota :

- Des ninjas de Kiri.

_Kiri ?_ Sakura se demanda un instant s'il ne se fichait pas d'elle. Ce n'était ni le moment de douter, ni celui d'en apprendre plus, aussi commença-t-elle à donner ses ordres au personnel médical, prenant naturellement la position qui était ordinairement la sienne :

- Occupez-vous des blessures et des hémorragies. Je prends en charge la réanimation. Vous deux, dit-elle à l'adresse de Naruto et Kakashi, dehors. Vous n'auriez même pas dû mettre les pieds dans cette salle.

_Tiens bon, Sai_. Sakura s'empara d'un pinceau et commença à tracer les sceaux nécessaires sur le corps de son ami. Elle entoura sa poitrine d'une spirale, puis dessina soigneusement les sept branches vitales. Débloquant la puissance de son sceau frontal, elle créa un clone qu'elle plaça en face d'elle, de manière à ce que les deux parties du cœur de Sai puissent être supervisées. Ensuite, en se dépensant sans compter, elle commença à alimenter le sceau qui devait ramener Sai parmi eux. Le dosage de chakra se faisait à chaque boucle des branches du sceau, demandant un doigté et une précision que Sakura était vraisemblablement la seule à posséder dans la salle. Après un long et minutieux massage cardiaque, Sai reprit conscience, arrachant un soupir de soulagement à Sakura.

Il cligna des yeux, l'air surpris, puis reconnut Sakura, lui sourit, et se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience, tandis qu'elle posait une main réconfortante sur son front. La confiance avec laquelle il avait lâché prise après l'avoir reconnue prit Sakura aux tripes. Elle le savait pertinemment, ses trois hommes étaient passés maîtres dans l'art d'éviter l'hôpital, de s'échapper de l'hôpital, de faire tout leur possible pour _esquiver_ l'hôpital. Là, Sai s'était abandonné sans lutter. Et il était tiré d'affaire. Vidée, Sakura accepta d'un sourire les félicitations de ses collègues, puis sortit de la salle en leur abandonnant le monitorat du blessé, pour retrouver un Naruto et un Kakashi tout sourire, qui avaient tout vu derrière la vitre.

- Tu es trop forte, Sakura !

Elle eut un petit rire et cette fois, comme il n'y avait plus d'urgence, elle les serra contre elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, personne ne les écoutait. Ce fut Kakashi qui se chargea des explications.

- C'est incompréhensible. Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade dressée par des chasseurs de déserteurs de Kiri. Le combat a été violent, comme s'il y avait un impératif de temps. Sai a utilisé sa technique favorite pour voler, ce qui lui a permis de voir le dernier membre de leur brigade attaquer Naruto pendant son moment de vulnérabilité, juste après le Rasengan. Il a encaissé l'attaque de plein fouet.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Même si elle n'était pas étonnée par le geste de Sai, elle n'en restait pas moins tremblante à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver. Elle comprenait mieux l'air piteux de Naruto, mais aussi l'insistance de ses deux coéquipiers à _rester_ dans la salle d'opération, alors même que c'était interdit. Plus tard, d'ailleurs, elle les chapitrerait à ce sujet. C'était sans doute parce que Naruto était proche de Gaara que personne ne les avait mis dehors…

- Le combat se prolongeait. Ces types avaient le niveau. Puis, d'autres ninjas de Kiri sont arrivés et se sont interposés. La situation était très confuse, mais il a été question de trahison avant que Naruto fasse diversion avec ses clones, invoque Gamakichi et nous cache dans son estomac.

Sakura fronça les sourcils :

- Vous avez été _protégés_ par d'autres ninjas de Kiri ?

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

- Oui, mais ce n'étaient pas tous des chasseurs de déserteurs. Certains portaient la tenue des ANBU.

- Vous avez déjà vu Gaara ?

- Il nous a fait dire qu'il nous recevrait dès que la situation serait stabilisée, répondit Naruto. Kakashi la regardait d'un air soucieux. Sakura réalisa à ce moment qu'elle avait les émotions à fleur de peau, et qu'elle ne voulait pas différer l'important rapport qu'elle leur devait. Coupant court à la discussion qui aurait dû s'engager sur les motifs des ninjas de Kiri pour leur venir en aide, elle dit lentement, presque dans un souffle :

- J'ai combattu Sasuke aujourd'hui.

Kakashi écarquilla son unique œil, tandis que Naruto hurlait :

- QUOI ?

- Ne hurle pas, écoute-moi.

Naruto n'en revenait visiblement pas. Choqué, il avait attrapé son bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne mentait pas, que ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût. Kakashi semblait passer ses réactions au peigne fin. Elle lisait dans son regard de l'incrédulité mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis demanda :

- Tu n'as pas l'air blessée. Tu vas bien ?

Elle savait qu'il pensait au Sharingan, aux genjutsus de terreur et de torture qu'il pouvait lancer. Elle inspira profondément, puis répondit :

- Pas de genjutsu. En fait, j'étais au Cimetière pour me recueillir sur la tombe de Chiyo. Sauf que c'était leur cachette. Quand je m'en suis rendue compte, j'ai détruit les tombes centrales pour les faire sortir, puis… j'ai attaqué Sasuke.

- Aw, Sakura ! Sérieusement ?

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne, visiblement troublé, comme s'il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait fait une chose pareille. Toutefois, il semblait avoir compris qu'il n'y avait pas eu de morts. Il ne doutait de rien, lui… Elle reprit le fil de son histoire sous l'œil attentif de Kakashi.

- C'était un combat en demi-teinte, principalement au taijutsu. Il s'est vite enfui avec les autres déserteurs, les trois mêmes que d'habitude.

Kakashi la regarda, interloqué :

- Sasuke Uchiwa et son équipe ont pris la fuite alors que tu étais seule ?

Sakura acquiesça.

- C'est ça.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Sakura réalisa qu'elle avait de la chance d'être encore en vie. L'impact de cet instant de lucidité la laissa bouleversée. Elle aurait pu mourir. Elle qui avait uniquement pensé son combat avec Sasuke en termes de force, elle réalisait que la logique élémentaire aurait voulu qu'elle meure. Elle fut prise de nausée, et Naruto resserra sa prise sur son bras. Ses grands yeux bleus voulaient savoir, et Sakura sentit son ventre se tordre face à sa question :

- Comment était-il ?

Elle prit son temps pour répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis dit :

- Indifférent.

Il y eut un silence, tandis qu'ils méditaient sa réponse. Puis, d'une voix étonnamment douce, Kakashi lui dit :

- Tu as survécu.

L'étincelle de fierté dans sa constatation lui fit relever la tête. Ils la comprenaient mieux que n'importe qui. Et devant eux, elle n'avait pas à cacher ses sentiments. Sakura hocha lentement la tête, et répondit :

- C'est moi qui ai fait couler le premier sang.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas l'air surpris. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient mesuré l'ampleur de la force de Sakura – raison pour laquelle ils allaient maintenant sagement à l'hôpital quand ils étaient blessés, parce que s'y faire traîner par une furie prête à aggraver leurs blessures pour pouvoir les traiter en paix, c'était quelque peu… _humiliant_. Si Sasuke avait été assez obtus pour tomber dans le panneau… D'un ton faussement exaspéré, Naruto répliqua :

- Et évidemment, on ne dirait même pas que tu as combattu, à cause de tes incroyables capacités de régénération !

Sakura eut un sourire douloureux. Tout ça venant de l'homme qui puisait dans le chakra de Kyuubi pour accélérer ses capacités de guérison…

- Je suis épuisée, idiot.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre, s'asseyant à même le sol. Naruto et Kakashi s'installèrent à ses côtés. Et durant un instant, Sakura songea que les medic-nins de Suna étaient bien plus coulants que ceux de Konoha. Elle n'aurait jamais pu encombrer un couloir de soins intensifs, chez elle.

- Tu ne sais pas où ils sont partis, je suppose ?

- Je pense que nous pouvons raisonnablement penser qu'ils ont _vraiment_ quitté Suna, maintenant.

Sakura et Naruto se tournèrent vers Kakashi. C'était à lui de décider leur ligne de conduite pour les jours à venir. Après tout, il était leur chef de mission.

- Allons voir Gaara, ce sont des informations à lui communiquer sans délais. Naruto, tu te charges du rapport écrit. Sakura, tu devras également faire le tien, et je suppose qu'il est inutile d'essayer de te tenir éloignée de Sai jusqu'à ce qu'il soit remis. Le secret entourant cette mission vient de tomber, puisque Sakura a été confrontée seule aux déserteurs et que rallier Suna était le seul moyen de garder Sai en vie. Nous verrons ce qu'en dit Gaara, mais je pense que nous devrions pouvoir demander du soutien, soit ici, soit de Konoha.

Kakashi supposait bien. Bien qu'épuisée, Sakura veillerait _personnellement_ sur Sai.

* * *

_Ah, la difficile confrontation entre Sakura et Sasuke… C'est un passage auquel je tiens, et pourtant j'ai pas mal de difficultés à m'imaginer une attitude plausible pour Sasuke. Au début de la série, je trouvais que c'était le personnage avec le plus de potentiel, mais son évolution est plutôt décevante, voire totalement incompréhensible par moments. Je pense que fondamentalement, c'est quelqu'un d'assez lâche, qui prend la fuite lorsqu'il pourrait être impliqué affectivement et qui se réfugie derrière sa vengeance pour justifier sa ligne de conduite – enfin, nous aurons largement le temps d'en reparler dans les chapitres qui seront centrés sur lui. N'allez pas me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit : je ne déteste pas Sasuke – fut une époque où j'étais d'ailleurs particulièrement fan – mais sa caractérisation n'est pas évidente pour moi._

_L'histoire du Cimetière. Vu le nombre absolument écrasants de morts dans les Villages, je ne pense pas que les ninjas aient peur des tombes, et je suis désolée si c'est l'impression qui se dégage du chapitre. Mais je suis convaincue que du fait qu'ils côtoient plus la mort que les autres, ils ont un respect plus marqué pour le Cimetière et le repos des morts – tout le monde est concerné, puisque tout le monde a perdu quelqu'un en mission. Troubler sans une raison évidente le sommeil éternel de leurs prédécesseurs et amis serait donc un acte inhabituel parmi les ninjas._

_Merci d'avoir lu, pensez à me laisser votre avis si vous avez le temps !_


	7. Retour aux sources

**Chapitre 7 : Retour aux sources**

La nuit tombait dans le désert sans fin qui caractérisait le pays du Vent. Ao était certain que chaque ANBU de son unité détestait autant que lui la sécheresse du lieu. Ils avaient la bouche pâteuse, les mains moites de transpiration, les yeux pleins de sable. La seule qui semblait épargnée était Mei. Sa tenue ne comportait pas de grains de sable, ses pieds s'enfonçaient à peine dans les sables mouvants qui leur avaient déjà fait perdre du temps deux fois, ses cheveux ne volaient pas continuellement devant son visage à cause du vent. Il la soupçonnait d'utiliser une technique inconnue pour maintenir son image de toute-puissance – de toute façon, elle était _superbe_.

À présent, leur traque n'en était plus vraiment une. Il s'agissait d'une course-poursuite pour mettre la main en premier sur le dernier Hozuki, en évitant les autres ninjas de Kiri, et en espérant que les ninjas de Konoha ne reviendraient pas avec des renforts – Ao aurait été curieux, à titre personnel, de voir le type de rapport que leurs opposants rendraient à leurs supérieurs. Suna et Konoha étaient alliés, mais à quel point la présence d'équipes de Kiri dans le territoire du Vent serait-elle perçue comme une menace ? Mei avait répondu qu'à leur place, elle aurait envoyé des équipes nettoyer le secteur. Alors, ils avaient fichu le camp, abandonnant les deux blessés de Kiri à leur sort, conscients qu'il leur fallait absolument camoufler leurs traces pour échapper à de potentiels poursuivants.

Mais Ao était confiant. C'était lui, le traqueur. D'ici que d'autres parviennent à le traquer – et surtout pas ces marionnettistes de pacotille – il y avait de la marge. Passé le sentiment humiliant du cuisant échec qu'il avait essuyé face au jinchûriki – il avait fini par repérer les traces de l'invocation et compris la diversion opérée par le gamin – il avait repris ce qu'il faisait de mieux : retrouver les déserteurs. Mei lui avait donné carte blanche, et il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Ils avaient écumé les alentours de Suna, allant jusqu'à l'extrême limite possible sans risquer de se faire repérer par les jonins de Suna, à la recherche d'une trace quelconque du Hozuki ou de l'Uchiwa.

C'était là qu'un de ses hommes lui avait rapporté un élément amusant : apparemment, les examens chunin étaient en train de se dérouler dans le secteur Ouest entourant Suna. Selon son rapport, il s'agissait d'une épreuve de survie à travers le désert par équipe de trois. Que l'examen se fasse par équipe avait arraché un sourire méprisant à Ao. Pour que les chances soient équitables et justes, il fallait que chaque genin passe seul l'examen. Songeant que c'était bien plus qu'une guerre qui les séparait, carrément une culture, Ao décida d'éviter leur secteur Ouest – qui devait grouiller de jonins prêts à materner les genins en détresse.

Il lui fallut encore plusieurs heures avant de finir par mettre la main sur une signature de chakra qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un Hozuki – après avoir fait le tri dans tout le passage de ninjas originaires de Suna ou de Konoha, parfois même de Kumo, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se souvenait que Mangetsu Hozuki avait un chakra semblable, voilà plusieurs années maintenant. Lorsqu'il revint au point de rendez-vous – Mei avait décidé que chacun superviserait une partie du territoire susceptible d'abriter le dernier Hozuki, afin de gagner du temps – il fut ébahi d'être le seul avec des résultats, parce que la piste traversait au moins quatre zones balayées par ses ANBU. Songeant qu'il n'était finalement pas si vieux qu'il le pensait, Ao composa l'ordre de la colonne et les ninjas de Kiri reprirent la route, cette fois-ci proches du but.

Quand Ao sut avec certitude que les déserteurs qu'ils chassaient possédaient également un senseur, et que ce senseur l'avait repéré, il se sentit dans son élément. Sa proie savait qu'il venait, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen d'éviter l'inévitable. Il avait leur trace, il ne la lâcherait pas. Après un geste à Mei, il accéléra leur rythme. D'heure en heure, ils gagnèrent sur la petite équipe, jusqu'à ce qu'Ao soit en mesure de cerner les quatre types de chakra des déserteurs. Il se porta à hauteur de Mei.

- Ils sont bien quatre. Il y a ton fameux Hozuki, un Uchiwa, un utilisateur de la marque maudite d'Orochimaru, et une Uzumaki. C'est la fille qui est leur senseur, à neutraliser en priorité. Hozuki porte l'une des Épées Légendaires, celle de Zabuza Momochi si je ne m'abuse. L'Uchiwa se comporte comme s'il était blessé. Son chakra ne circule pas correctement.

Il sentit davantage qu'il ne vit le sourire de Mei.

- Toujours aussi impressionnant. C'est à peine si je perçois leur chakra, pour ma part.

Ao accepta le compliment sans commentaires. C'était inutile.

- Nous serons sur eux dans la demi-heure, à moins qu'ils trouvent une parade d'ici là. Quelles sont tes instructions ?

- Nous ne voulons tuer personne. Personne ne doit être blessé sérieusement. Il faut tous les immobiliser, et si les trois qui ne nous intéressent pas sont inconscients, c'est mieux. Empêcher Suigetsu Hozuki de disparaître sera suffisamment difficile.

C'était là qu'Ao avait du mal à réprimer ses habitudes. D'ordinaire, à ce stade-ci de la traque, il préparait son embuscade, au cours de laquelle il tuait _vite et bien_. Cette fois-ci, ils devraient retenir leurs coups. Mei haussa la voix, pour être entendue par tous les ANBU qui leur restaient :

- Nous arrivons sur eux. Chojuro et moi nous chargeons du Hozuki, Ao et vous deux, sur l'Uchiwa. Toi, tu te charges de la fille et toi, tu te charges du porteur de la marque maudite. Il ne faut en aucun cas les tuer. Encore moins les incapaciter de manière permanente. Dans le pire des cas, laissez-les s'enfuir.

Leur course reprit, jusqu'à ce que le contact visuel s'établisse, au détour d'une dune. Cernés, les quatre déserteurs cessèrent de courir, tandis que dans un ensemble parfait, les ninjas de Kiri se jetaient sur eux.

Quand Mei jeta les yeux sur Suigetsu Hozuki, elle songea qu'il présentait toutes les caractéristiques d'un habitant de la Brume. Cheveux bleus, dents de requin, yeux mauves… le petit garçon qu'elle avait peut-être aperçu quelques fois du temps des meilleurs Sept Épéistes de la Brume avait bien grandi. Un sourire narquois sur le visage, il engagea aussitôt le combat _avec elle_. Elle en aurait ri si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique.

Il portait Kubikiribocho à la main, comme s'il se proclamait l'héritier de Zabuza Momochi. Tout en esquivant souplement ses attaques, Mei songea à ce que l'intelligence de Kiri disait à son propos. Il voulait rassembler les Épées Légendaires. À Chojuro de garder la sienne. Elle regarda le jeune épéiste qui assurait ses arrières et lui fit un simple signe de tête. Chojuro tira son épée et _croisa_ le fer avec Hozuki, qui s'écria aussitôt :

- Un Épéiste ?! C'est mon jour de chance, je vais récupérer une nouvelle épée !

Un caractère crâneur, donc. Elle le vit échanger quelques passes avec Chojuro, et réalisa avec soulagement que le combat était loin d'être inégal. Suigetsu Hozuki était capable de tenir tête à Chojuro. Mei se tint à la ligne de conduite qu'elle avait définie, après avoir vérifié que tout se passait bien – personne n'était inconscient, mais le combat semblait prendre des proportions titanesques, surtout côté Uchiwa :

- Nous requérons seulement un peu de ton temps, Suigetsu Hozuki. Nous avons une proposition à te faire. Accepterais-tu de m'écouter ?

Entre deux coups d'épées, Suigetsu Hozuki lui rit au nez :

- M'attaquer n'est pas la meilleure des approches. Et puis, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai découpé personne…

_C'était qu'il y croyait, en plus_… Mei n'hésita plus. Tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas impressionné, il ne bougerait pas. Il n'écouterait que son adrénaline.

- Yôton no jutsu. Globes de Lave !

Et elle cracha la lave en fusion que tous les habitants de Kiri avaient appris à craindre. La démonstration de son pouvoir augmenta la chaleur déjà étouffante du désert. Chojuro s'était prudemment mis en retrait, après deux bottes supplémentaires. Suigetsu Hozuki était seul pour faire face à la terrifiante attaque, et Mei devina qu'il allait liquéfier son corps, passer à travers le sable et faire une tentative de fuite. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Tandis que la lave continuait de tournoyer en direction du dernier Hozuki, Mei lança une autre technique :

- Doton no jutsu. Solidification ultime !

Le sable se solidifia jusqu'à former une substance proche de la pierre sous les pieds de Suigetsu. Si le jutsu était ordinairement utilisé comme défense, il servait admirablement bien l'objectif de Mei en cet instant. Enlever au sable sa perméabilité en lui octroyant des propriétés rocheuses empêcherait toute nature liquide de le traverser. Voyant l'air effaré du Hozuki, Mei faillit mettre fin à sa technique. Une telle puissance était faite pour tuer, pas pour capturer. Mais elle était convaincue de la force du petit, et elle fit le dangereux pari de sa survie – Ao se serait étranglé s'il avait su. Au moment crucial, elle l'entendit crier :

- Vieille folle ! Suiton no jutsu ! Le Typhon Protecteur !

Mei n'avait jamais entendu le nom de cette technique. Curieuse, elle regarda les premiers effets de l'immense tourbillon qui s'était créé autour de Suigetsu Hozuki. Ordinairement, il devait s'agir d'une excellente défense, mais ce n'était guère suffisant pour parer les globes de laves. Déjà, la lave commençait à percer ses défenses, lui infligeant des brûlures. Rassurée sur le potentiel du garçon, Mei annula l'effet de sa technique, en s'écriant :

- Maintenant, Chojuro !

L'Épéiste se jeta sur Suigetsu – qui tenta vaillamment de l'éviter, sans y parvenir – le désarma et, d'un coup de taijutsu bien placé, l'assomma. _Une bonne chose de faite_.

Mei releva le regard et réalisa que les autres combats ne se déroulaient pas du tout comme elle l'avait espéré. Deux de ses ANBU était à terre, tandis qu'Ao faisait face à un immense squelette de feu protégeant l'Uchiwa aux yeux déments. Abandonnant Suigetsu Hozuki à Chojuro, elle réalisa aussitôt l'ampleur de la technique. Les tentatives d'Ao semblaient avoir été infructueuses jusque là – qu'avait-il tenté ? Avait-il eu peur d'utiliser ses techniques les plus puissantes ? – mais il ne paraissait pas blessé. Elle se porta à son côté et sentit la compassion l'envahir en regardant l'Uchiwa. Ses pupilles rouges portaient la folie. Un petit génie en son genre, sans aucun doute, produit de mariages consanguins au sein même du Clan. Comme le combattant s'adapte aussitôt à son environnement, Mei sentit que même si elle ne voulait pas tuer, ses techniques les plus puissantes seraient nécessaires pour résister. Elle composa les signes de sa technique, en murmurant :

- Futton no jutsu. Brume acide.

Un acide corrosif sortit de sa bouche et s'attaqua à la protection de l'Uchiwa – Susanô, lui souffla Ao – qui éclata d'un rire frénétique. Rire qui mourut dès que l'acide commença à ronger les côtes du squelette de feu. L'incompréhension se lut dans le regard rouge, tandis que le nuage soufflé par Mei progressait dans sa destruction. Mei le vit composer des sceaux, et concentra son regard sur les deux autres combats, sachant qu'elle devrait éviter le genjutsu du terrible Sharingan. Ao lança une technique Suiton pour faire diversion, tandis qu'elle prenait la pleine mesure du niveau de ce qu'ils avaient cru être une simple petite équipe de déserteurs. La fille Uzumaki, entourée de sceaux tracés à la hâte, tenait tête à l'ANBU qu'elle avait envoyé sur elle. Une espèce d'immense monstre – l'utilisateur de la marque maudite, à n'en pas douter – tenait son autre ANBU en échec. D'où sortait le niveau de ces ninjas supposés ne pas être une menace ? Constatant l'échec de sa technique, l'Uchiwa parla pour la première fois, d'un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon :

- Qu'avez-vous _fait_ à Suigetsu ?

Calmement, Mei lui répondit :

- Nous voulons seulement lui parler. Nous avons une proposition à lui faire.

- _Menteurs_ !

Mei comprit aussitôt que l'Uchiwa allait récupérer le corps de Suigetsu Hozuki et l'incorporer à la fantastique défense que sa brume acide était en train de déchiqueter – lentement mais sûrement. D'un geste, elle pointa le corps de Suigetsu :

- Ao, Chojuro, vous gardez Hozuki.

Seule, elle fit face à l'Uchiwa, qui fit plusieurs tentatives pour récupérer le corps de son ami, toutes soldées par un échec grâce à la vigilance des ninjas de Kiri. Mei reprit son souffle et relança sa technique de brume acide. En voyant le nuage se diriger vers Susanô, l'Uchiwa sembla comprendre qu'à long terme, il perdrait son bouclier et poussa un hurlement rauque avant de prendra la fuite, aussitôt imité par ses deux amis.

Ao interrogea Mei du regard, comme pour savoir s'il devait les poursuivre. Mei secoua la tête. Ses ordres n'avaient pas changé. Ce n'étaient pas eux qui l'intéressaient, c'était Hozuki. Même si à partir de maintenant, il devenait évident qu'ils devaient s'attendre à une embuscade, ou une tentative quelconque de la part des déserteurs pour récupérer leur ami.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès des deux ANBU que l'Uchiwa avait mis à terre. Ao s'approcha d'elle, déballant son propre pack de premiers soins.

- Techniques Katon et Raiton.

Mei hocha sombrement la tête. Les hommes d'Ao étaient mal en point. Et personne ne maîtrisait le ninjutsu médical dans son équipe. La culpabilité l'envahit. Si elle n'avait pas ordonné aux ANBU de se retenir, peut-être que… Elle se reprit. Elle avait renoncé à ses remords en se posant comme future Mizukage. Ne lui restait plus qu'à assumer. D'un geste affectueux, elle enleva les masques des blessés.

- Chairo, Kiiro, je compte sur vous.

Et elle laissa Chojuro, le seul parmi eux qui possédait quelques notions de ninjutsu médical, se pencher sur eux pour tenter d'apaiser un peu leur état. La vie allait ainsi à Kiri. _Marche ou crève_. Elle espérait de toute son âme qu'ils tiendraient le coup, qu'ils survivraient et que le repos ferait ce qu'un medic-nin n'avait pas fait.

Sur la suggestion d'Ao, ils changèrent de place, puis dressèrent leur camp à plusieurs heures de là. Cachés entre deux dunes, ils établirent la routine habituelle et Mei prit le premier quart. Au bout d'un long moment, elle réalisa qu'Ao était assis face à elle. Elle réalisa à quel point sa simple présence était un réconfort. Ils avaient eu tout ce qu'ils désiraient – même si présentement, ils en étaient réduits à attendre le réveil de Hozuki, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas le violenter. Mais ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Kiri. Pendant qu'ils faisaient la chasse aux _dégénérés_ comme l'avait si bien souligné Murasaki avant leur départ, Kiri risquait de tomber. Et Mei savait qu'une absence au moment crucial lui coûterait très cher. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut Ao qui dit, abruptement :

- Tu ne peux rien faire de plus. Murasaki et Shiroi font toujours du bon travail, il n'y a aucune raison pour que cette fois-ci soit différente.

Mei se tourna vers lui. Il avait certainement raison. Elle aurait voulu se glisser dans ses bras, juste un instant, mais les autres ANBU ne dormaient peut-être pas tous. Le secret commençait à lui peser. En cet instant, elle aurait aimé pouvoir le revendiquer comme sien sans se préoccuper de rien. Un sourire triste lui échappa, et elle répondit dans un soupir :

- J'espère que je n'ai pas fait ma plus grosse erreur. Il est agressif et désespérément sûr de lui. Je ne sais même pas s'il nous écoutera.

Ao croisa son regard.

- Il a vu ta force. Ce genre d'individu est généralement attiré par la puissance.

Mei ne répondit rien. Ils sauraient bientôt, de toute façon. Après un nouveau silence, Ao la relança :

- Tu fais tout aussi bien de me dire ce qui t'inquiète vraiment, alors.

Qu'il la décrypte aussi bien surprenait toujours Mei. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il devinerait les pensées qui l'occupaient depuis qu'ils avaient laissé le capitaine Koniro mourir dans les dunes avec son subordonné.

- J'ai repensé à cet épisode avec les ninjas de Konoha.

- Et ?

- Je pense que je peux récupérer ce malheureux incident à mon avantage, même si Kiri jasera.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- J'ai toujours affirmé que Kiri devait tenter de renouveler ses alliances. Commençons par Konoha.

- _Konoha_ ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Mei, tu sais à quoi ils ressemblent. Leurs ninjas…

- Sont forts et compétents. La preuve, ils t'ont échappé. En termes de force militaire et de population, ils nous égalent.

- Tu veux ramener une alliance pour échapper à l'accusation de traîtrise ? Mais comment prouveras-tu alors que tu n'avais pas trahi au moment de cette embuscade ?

Mei le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'était le point le plus problématique. Elle en aurait hurlé de rage et de frustration. Elle, un ninja loyal de Kiri, accusée comme une espionne. Tout ça pour une légère erreur d'appréciation quant au porteur du Sharingan…

- Je n'ai aucun moyen de contrer une accusation publique, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Pour peu que Kuriarare harangue correctement les foules – et il le fera, crois-moi – à mon retour tout sera joué et ce sera _fini_. Il faut que j'aille plus loin, et quelle meilleure assurance pour mon mandat de Kage que la promesse d'une alliance et d'une nouvelle puissance par le biais du dernier Hozuki ?

Ao ne répliqua rien pendant un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Il regretta l'absence de Shiroi. Le stratège leur aurait été utile. Que pouvait-il vraiment conseiller à Mei ? Son raisonnement était la seule sortie honorable au vu de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient mis. Par sa faute, en plus, parce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé assez vite qu'il n'y avait qu'un _seul_ Sharingan en action, pas deux.

- Comment vas-tu atteindre le Hokage ?

- Je ne sais pas encore vraiment, mais tu l'as vu : leurs examens chunin sont en cours. Je crois me souvenir que leurs Kages se déplacent pour l'épreuve finale.

- Exact.

- Si on parvenait à… _générer_ une entrevue, nous pourrions peut-être parvenir à un accord.

- Et tu comptes sur le ninja copieur pour témoigner en ta faveur au moment crucial.

- Les choses ne se passeront vraisemblablement pas comme je les imagine, remarqua calmement Mei.

Ao se sentait bouillonnant, abasourdi par toutes possibilités que Mei était capable de provoquer sur un malentendu qui pouvait lui coûter le poste derrière lequel elle courrait depuis plus de cinq ans. Son plan était à moitié fou – il commençait à avoir l'habitude – mais il savait qu'elle le ferait marcher. Elle seule parvenait encore à éveiller des sentiments aussi vifs en lui, un tel espoir. L'existence comme chasseur de déserteurs lui avait coûté sa capacité de compassion et son enthousiasme juvénile, mais Mei ranimait en lui des aspirations pour lesquelles il était prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu. Il était tout entier à Kiri, et Mei, estimait-il, était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à Kiri.

Le silence les entoura de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il était confortable. Plongés dans leurs pensées, ils partagèrent sereinement leur veille, attendant que le dernier Hozuki daigne se réveiller. Quand il sentit ses fonctions vitales et son chakra reprendre leur cours normal, Ao dit :

- Il se réveille.

Mei se dirigea vers Suigetsu Hozuki, suivie de près par Ao. Ils avaient entravé le jeune homme avec les habituels liens utilisés par leur unité d'interrogatoire, rendant toute malaxation de chakra impossible. Quand elle s'accroupit près de lui, elle réalisa qu'il faisait semblant de dormir.

- Tu ne dors plus.

- Laissez-moi partir.

Au moins réalisait-il à quel point il était puéril de continuer à feindre le sommeil. Mei rencontra son regard mauve sans sourciller. Il se tenait parfaitement immobile, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il était à l'affût.

- Écoute-moi, d'abord.

- Vous avez tué mes coéquipiers et vous me tenez prisonnier. Vous me faites penser à un type qui s'appelait Orochimaru. Vous savez, au teint pâle et aux longs che…

- Je sais qui est Orochimaru.

Déjà, Mei se retenait de ne pas le frapper. Comment osait-il la comparer à Orochimaru ? Résolue à ne pas perdre patience alors qu'il mettait, d'entrée de jeu, ses nerfs à rude épreuve, Mei continua :

- Tes coéquipiers ne sont pas morts. Ils se sont enfuis.

- Donnez-moi une preuve.

Avec une certaine impatience, Mei réalisa qu'elle n'en avait pas. Et que toutes les apparences jouaient contre elle. Par le Premier… dire qu'elle ne lui avait même pas encore fait sa proposition… _Patience, Mei, patience_. Elle lui sourit, alors qu'elle avait plutôt envie de le secouer comme un prunier.

- Je pense qu'ils reviendront pour toi. Ils avaient l'air plutôt contrariés de te laisser là.

- Tant que je n'en aurai pas la preuve, je ne vous écouterai pas.

Exaspérée, Mei répliqua du tac au tac.

- Pas de chance, tu n'as _pas le choix_. Maintenant, _écoute_. Je m'appelle Mei Terumi. Je suis le ninja le plus fort de Kiri et je serai bientôt Mizukage.

- Tu ne manques pas d'air, ça c'est sûr !

Elle allait le tuer avant la fin de l'entretien. Mais au moins, il l'écoutait.

- Je cherche à prouver que les Clans ne sont pas dangereux pour Kiri. Et si tu parviens au niveau nécessaire, je t'offre de rallier le grand nom de notre Village : les Sept Épéistes de la Brume.

C'était dit. Cartes sur table – Mei détestait ça. Elle détesta encore plus l'immense éclat de rire de Hozuki.

- Ok, maintenant j'écoute. Et si finalement mes coéquipiers ne sont plus en vie, je te tue.

- Tu n'y arriverais pas.

- Tu sais que je veux _collectionner_ les Épées Légendaires, pas les côtoyer ?

- Il faudrait que tu parviennes à les prendre à leurs propriétaires.

- Tu connais mal tes légendes, pour une femme de la Brume. J'ai le parchemin pour les invoquer en ma possession. Héritage familial.

- Tu bluffes mal, Hozuki. Si tu avais les moyens de récupérer ces Épées, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

Mei fit une pause. La créatrice des Épées Légendaires appartenait au Clan Hozuki et avait sévi sous le nom de la _démone_. À l'époque, elle seule maîtrisait les sept sabres, avant de les léguer aux siens. Finalement, seul le parchemin permettant de les invoquer – disparu avec Mangetsu Hozuki – était resté dans la famille, tandis que les Épéistes les plus talentueux de Kiri prenaient la garde d'une des épées au moment de leur entrée dans les Sept.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux prouver avec les Clans ?

- Que leur puissance est bénéfique pour Kiri. Qu'un Village sans techniques héréditaires perd l'avantage face aux autres.

- Les Terumi sont à ce point mal vus ?

- Je suis la seule Terumi encore en vie. Quant au Clan de ma mère, il a entièrement été décimé.

- Ouch. Deux clans, la vieille. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ton attaque était aussi violente. Ça ne change rien au fait que je représente difficilement un Clan à moi tout seul.

- Tu es le symbole c'est suffisant.

- Je suis surtout le dernier. C'est pour ça que tu viens me chercher jusqu'ici ?

- Tu veux rester déserteur toute ta vie ?

- Jusqu'ici, ça ne m'a pas trop mal réussi.

Mais Mei avait pleinement conscience qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Les yeux mauves étaient à nouveau sur la défensive. Un déserteur était seul par définition, même s'il trouvait des compagnons d'infortune. Mei laissa volontairement le silence planer, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment mal à l'aise pour le briser de son propre gré.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas une immense embrouille pour m'utiliser ?

- Tu es en vie. Tes petits amis déserteurs aussi. Et tu sors gagnant dans cette histoire, autant que moi. Je t'offre sur un plateau l'amnistie dont tu ne pourrais rêver en temps normal.

- J'en ai rien à faire de Kiri. J'ai déjà donné, j'ai pas envie de devenir aussi taré que vous tous.

Les références à la Brume sanglante n'en finissaient pas d'entacher Kiri et sa réputation. Mei savait que l'enfance du garçon n'avait pas dû être rose, mais dans le monde ninja, c'était monnaie courante. Elle songea que des promesses, Hozuki avait dû en recevoir des milliers.

- C'est pour ça que je dois devenir Mizukage. Pour rétablir l'équilibre.

- Je vois. T'es une tendre, en fait ?

- Pense ce que tu veux. Ça ne changera rien au fait que les Sept Épéistes de la Brume, ce sont des ninjas _de Kiri_.

- En admettant que je croie une seconde à tout ton charabia et à toutes tes salades… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je te donne Kubikiribocho pour que tu puisses rendre aux Épéistes leur arsenal ?

Mei sourit malgré elle.

- Pas du tout. Garde Kubikiribocho. Je veux que tu m'accompagnes à Kiri et que tu deviennes un membre des Sept Épéistes.

- Je ne prendrai aucune décision tant que je n'aurai pas revu la sale gueule d'Uchiwa, de Karin et de Juugo.

Mei sentit que l'appât avait marché. À elle de manœuvrer délicatement la suite.

- Ça tombe bien. Le temps qu'ils nous retrouvent, je verrai si tu es capable de battre Chojuro. Tant que tu n'en es pas capable, tu ne m'intéresse pas. Les Sept Épéistes forment _l'élite_ de Kiri.

- Tu veux que je tue un de tes hommes ?

- Garde-toi de le tuer si tu veux rester en vie.

Un grand sourire découvrit les dents anormalement pointues du Hozuki. Mei se rappela que sa famille était composée de tueurs innés. Celui-là, il avait le physique de l'emploi, au moins. Elle devinait qu'il réfléchissait aux options qui se présentaient à lui. Il finit par lâcher, un peu confus :

- Je le bats quand je veux.

- Prouve-le.

- Libère-moi.

Mei n'hésita pas. Elle devinait – non, elle _savait_ – qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. Pas après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, pas après l'offre qu'elle lui avait faite. Il voudrait prouver sa puissance, et au moins vérifier si elle avait dit vrai. Elle enleva tous ses liens et toutes ses entraves. Aussitôt, Suigetsu se liquéfia, comme pour s'échapper. Elle ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir. Ao, qui s'était tenu en arrière tout du long, resta parfaitement immobile. Le dernier Hozuki disparut alors de leur vue, et Mei sourit. Elle murmura calmement :

- Chojuro, tiens-toi prêt.

Le jeune homme rougit, hocha la tête et sortit Hiramekarei. La seconde suivante donna raison à Mei. Avec une vitesse que Mei n'aurait pas soupçonnée, Suigetsu Hozuki réapparut derrière Chojuro et le frappa avec une violence inouïe. Les deux Épées Légendaires résonnèrent l'une contre l'autre avant de se séparer. Les deux hommes se séparèrent, le souffle court. Souriant comme un fou, Suigetsu Hozuki lança :

- Le prends pas pour toi, mais apparemment je dois te mettre la pâtée !

Mei suivait le combat avec beaucoup d'attention, prête à intervenir. Elle faisait entièrement confiance à Chojuro, mais elle ne connaissait pas les coups secrets de Hozuki. En cas de problèmes, elle voulait avoir la possibilité de sauver l'homme de l'équipe de Murasaki – elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si l'Épéiste de son amie ne revenait pas. Elle observa soigneusement Hozuki en action. Il bougeait admirablement bien, avec la souplesse qui caractérisait les ninjas de la Brume et les utilisateurs des techniques Suiton. Il maniait avec élégance l'immense Épée de feu Zabuza Momochi. Et… il semblait incapable de la fermer, aussi.

- T'es muet ?

Provocation particulièrement inutile, à laquelle Chojuro répondit un peu trop vite :

- Non. Mais je ne parle pas avec les faibles.

Mei sourit franchement. L'assurance dont Chojuro semblait manquer dans la vie quotidienne lui venait naturellement pendant les combats. Lorsqu'il était dans son élément, il ne doutait plus, il agissait. Et il y réussissait toujours bien. Mei regarda Ao. Il comprit sa question muette, et répondit par un signe de tête désignant Chojuro. _Bien_, songea Mei. Cela confirmait ses impressions après les premiers coups échangés. Chojuro gagnerait ce premier combat. Restait à voir si Suigetsu Hozuki serait finalement capable de gagner, sur le long terme. Un combat perdu le pousserait à rester parmi eux, Mei en avait la certitude. Au moins jusqu'à l'emporter sur Chojuro.

Les deux Épéistes ne semblaient pas avoir conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Suigetsu enchaînait coup sur coup, sans parvenir à percer la garde de Chojuro. Au bout d'un moment, tandis qu'ils reprenaient tous les deux leur souffle à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, il lança :

- Au fait, on ne s'est même pas présentés correctement, la vieille. Je suis Suigetsu Hozuki. Tu peux m'appeler Suigetsu.

_Ça, c'était surprenant_. Il était hors de question qu'elle l'autorise à l'appeler Mei. Mais elle prit plaisir à répondre à Hoz… Suigetsu :

- Concentre-toi sur ton combat.

* * *

_Les techniques utilisées ne sont pas toutes issues du canon j'en ai inventées certaines dans la mesure du possible. Je conserve les styles de combat utilisés par les personnages dans le manga original, en augmentant simplement le nombre d'attaques à leur disposition – rassurez-vous, vous ne verrez jamais Suigetsu sortir une attaque futon_.

_Mei n'est pas encore Mizukage, elle en a toutefois déjà la puissance, et le fait qu'elle domine un combattant de l'envergure de Sasuke Uchiwa me paraît normal. D'ailleurs, c'est également l'occasion de montrer que l'équipe de Sasuke n'a pas perdu son temps et a progressé en cinq ans, raison pour laquelle ils sont capables de tenir tête aux ANBU de Kiri – sauf Suigetsu, mais il fait face à Mei et Chojuro en même temps. Ah oui, Chojuro. Pour moi, il reste le garçon timide qui ne se révèle que dans le combat. Mais comme il est relativement peu apparu dans le manga, c'est difficile d'en savoir plus. Une chose est sûre : il admire profondément Mei._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	8. Ceux qui ont trahi

**Chapitre 8 : Ceux qui ont trahi**

Sasuke Uchiwa était envahi d'une sourde, profonde et terrible colère. Juugo leur avait ménagé un abri creusé dans le sable, où Karin prenait soin de ses blessures. Sa tête cognait douloureusement, effet secondaire récurrent dû à l'utilisation du Sharingan. La douleur qui traversait ses yeux s'étirait jusqu'au crâne, rendant les heures qui suivaient un combat abominable. Avec le temps, Karin avait trouvé un moyen d'alléger ses souffrances, mais ce n'était pas vraiment probant, ça lui permettait juste de ne pas rester allongé en attendant que ça passe.

La journée avait été un terrible échec. Alors qu'ils se cachaient au nez et à la barbe des ninjas de Suna dans leur Cimetière, ils avaient été repérés par _Sakura Haruno_. Elle n'était même pas une ninja sensorielle. Karin soutenait que c'était parce que Suigetsu avait mal débloqué le sceau qu'elle utilisait pour condamner leur cache, mais au final ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Ils avaient été trouvés, et délogés – qui aurait cru que l'insupportable Sakura deviendrait une kunoichi capable de lui tenir tête ? Les rumeurs affirmant qu'elle avait battu un membre de l'Akatsuki étaient peut-être vraies, finalement.

Ils avaient pu fuir Suna sans dommages, sûrement à cause de l'attention portée sur les examens chunin. Heureusement, parce qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne _pas tuer_ leurs adversaires, surtout quand ils étaient du niveau jonin. Tout ce qui était arrivé, c'était un contretemps, une _contrariété_ tout au plus dans le plan élaboré depuis plusieurs années par Sasuke.

Ce qui était arrivé dans la nuit, en revanche, c'était un _véritable problème_. Suigetsu leur avait purement et simplement été enlevé par des ninjas d'un niveau anormalement élevé. Des ninjas de _Kiri_. Sasuke était prêt à pardonner les écarts de ses amis, parce que c'était lui qui menait le groupe et qu'il en avait besoin dans sa vendetta contre Konoha. Il n'était en revanche absolument pas prêt à tolérer qu'on les lui enlève. Ils étaient _à lui_, qui les avait patiemment recrutés pour former une équipe efficace – aucun chasseur de déserteur ne les avait battus.

Il avait voulu retourner chercher Suigetsu dès que ses plaies s'étaient refermées, sans même avoir retrouvé l'usage de son bras. C'était un de _ses_ hommes, il ne le laisserait pas à des ninjas de Kiri aux intentions douteuses. C'était sans compter Karin. Elle avait pointé qu'il était épuisé, qu'il était blessé et que le camp adverse comptait des ANBU apparemment bien entraînés et _en pleine forme_. Il s'était levé en haussant les épaules, et Karin avait croisé les bras.

- Ni Juugo ni moi ne viendront ce soir. Trop dangereux, et trop _stupide_. Tu l'as entendu toi-même, ils ont une _proposition à lui faire_. Ils ne le tueront pas, ou du moins, pas tout de suite.

Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de regarder Juugo pour savoir qu'il approuvait. Revenu à son état normal après avoir utilisé le stade 2 pendant son combat, il ne semblait pas prêt à engager une nouvelle bataille. Encore plus furieux qu'auparavant, Sasuke avait violemment envoyé du chakra se perdre dans le sable – ce qui n'impressionna ni Karin, ni Juugo.

Ce fut ce dernier qui conclut, d'un ton calme et tempéré :

- Reposons-nous. Reprenons des forces. Nous les traquerons demain. Et nous récupérerons Suigetsu s'il ne s'est pas déjà libéré seul.

Sasuke ne répliqua rien. Il mordit son pouce et plaqua le sang sur un parchemin d'invocation qu'il tira de sa ceinture.

- Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Un faucon surgit, l'œil intelligent et l'air supérieur. Il battit des ailes et se posa sur le bras de Sasuke. Shinzo était un des plus petits membres de la famille de faucons que l'Uchiwa était capable d'invoquer. Plus mobile, plus agile… parfait pour la tâche qu'il devait lui confier.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je veux que tu survoles le désert et que tu trouves Suigetsu et les ninjas de Kiri. Tu dois éviter leur traqueur, c'est un bon.

Le faucon prit son envol sans plus attendre, sortit de leur cache dressée à la hâte et s'enfonça dans la nuit. Alors seulement Sasuke retourna s'allonger. Sa tête cognait douloureusement, mais ce n'était rien à côté de sa frustration. Comment avait-il pu se laisser déborder par cette femme en bleu ? D'où tenait-elle une telle puissance ? Le seul à pouvoir les renseigner sur les pratiques de la Brume était… _absent_. Et ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait à Suigetsu. Récupérer l'Épée Légendaire qu'il avait en sa possession ? Ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de le garder en vie.

Sasuke tenta d'ignorer l'élancement qui venait de son œil gauche. Seul avec ses pensées, il espérait sincèrement qu'aucun mal n'était fait à Suigetsu – les responsables payerait, il y veillerait. Puis, il se laissa aller et en vint à penser à _Konoha_, plus particulièrement un garçon aux vêtements oranges, une fillette aux cheveux roses et un homme masqué. C'était la preuve qu'il était profondément énervé. D'habitude, il ne pensait pas à son village d'origine, sauf pour en planifier l'écroulement. C'étaient toujours des souvenirs douloureux qui l'assaillaient, de ceux auxquels il n'aimait pas méditer. Ses parents mourraient, une fois de plus. Son frère le laissait le tuer volontairement. Danzo _crevait_ de sa main. Et Konoha n'avait toujours pas remboursé la dette qu'elle avait envers Itachi.

Il serra les poings. Depuis que Tobi – apparemment un membre dissident du Clan Uchiwa, qu'il n'avait plus jamais revu depuis sa fracassante révélation – lui avait expliqué les terribles jeux de pouvoir qui avaient menés Itachi à la destruction de leur Clan, il avait pris une décision irrévocable. Il ne détruirait pas Konoha, même s'il se sentait haineux à l'égard du village tout entier, mais il vengerait les siens en tuant ceux qui étaient responsables de ce qui était arrivé. Le Conseil des Anciens de l'époque, pour commencer. Danzo avait déjà payé. Restaient les autres. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait à Suna, même s'ils avaient été repérés – et la raison pour laquelle ils ne tuaient pas à moins que ça soit totalement nécessaire, c'était qu'il avait décidé ce qu'il ferait une fois son but accompli.

A très long terme, une fois sa vengeance terminée, il redorerait le blason Uchiwa. Il le devait à Itachi, pour rétablir leur honneur. Il réintégrerait les rangs de Konoha. Naruto et Sakura l'aideraient sûrement – peut-être. Et s'ils ne l'aidaient pas, il se débrouillerait autrement. De toute façon, ce n'était absolument pas à l'ordre du jour. Leurs tentative d'infiltrer Konoha pour mettre fin aux jours des Anciens ayant commandité le massacre Uchiwa s'étaient soldées par des échecs. Ils devaient devenir _plus forts_ et rassembler davantage d'informations. Sa haine le rendait patient. Son dégoût pour ce que Konoha avait autorisé était si fort qu'il se sentait régulièrement le désir d'annihiler Konoha _pour en finir_.

Le sacrifice d'Itachi le rendait malade, tout autant que le fait qu'il lui ait tout caché jusqu'au bout. Qu'un homme ait accepté un tel marché échappait à toute logique. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à Itachi, Sasuke devait réfréner sa nausée et sa rage. Jamais le Village caché de la Feuille ne pourrait repayer la dette qu'il devait à Itachi. Les âmes qu'il avait sauvées en acceptant de tuer les siens _devaient savoir_, et elles sauraient un jour. Quand la soif de vengeance de Sasuke serait étanchée. Quand tous auraient payés, il pourrait laisser le monde savoir, malgré le désir d'Itachi de rester dans l'ombre pour toujours. Son nom méritait d'être honoré par chaque ninja de Konoha, pas d'être sali comme celui du déserteur fou qui avait massacré son propre Clan.

Quand il se réveilla, le lendemain, son faucon était de retour, pour lui annoncer que les ninjas de Kiri étaient introuvables.

* * *

Le problème de cette fichue muraille et de l'examen, c'était qu'ils tenaient Shikamaru occupé. La nuit tirait à sa fin – les genins les plus doués feraient bientôt leur apparition à l'horizon. L'aube était proche. Les examinateurs de l'examen chunin s'étaient relayés pour dormir à tour de rôle. Il n'était malheureusement pas question de dormir à l'auberge qui accueillait les invités du Kazekage. Tous les examinateurs étant priés de se reposer le long de la muraille, Shikamaru n'avait eu aucune opportunité de quitter son poste. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, il s'était décidé à envoyer un clone dans Suna – si Temari l'apprenait, il était mort. Son clone avait été à l'hôpital, avait demandé après Sakura, et on lui avait répondu qu'elle avait pris en main l'équipe Kakashi qui était revenue blessée, mais qu'elle était maintenant dans le bureau du Kazekage en train de faire un rapport. Le clone n'avait pas poussé sa chance trop loin et était revenu à Shikamaru.

Au moment même où il pensait être tiré d'affaire, convaincu que personne ne l'avait vu envoyer son Clone d'Ombre, il prit conscience de la présence de Temari, nonchalamment appuyée au mur, quelques pas derrière lui. Les autres examinateurs étaient trop loin d'eux pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Elle ne se gêna pas pour le confronter.

- Tu faisais des repérages urgents pour demain, c'est ça ?

Pris au dépourvu, Shikamaru répondit :

- Pas du tout.

- Alors ?

- Quoi alors ?

Les yeux de Temari se rétrécirent, jusqu'à ne plus former deux fentes, signe qu'elle était en colère. Pas une colère temporaire et habituelle, une colère sourde et profonde qui menaçait l'équilibre précaire qui s'était instauré entre eux.

- Alors que faisais-tu avec ce clone ?

Shikamaru ne tenta pas de détourner la tête. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Temari, il pouvait difficilement faire autrement. Mais ce qu'il y vit le surprit au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas de la haine qui s'y trouvait, mais certaine détresse. Il aurait pu trouver mille mensonges crédibles. Il connaissait suffisamment Temari pour savoir comment la rassurer, mais ça revenait à lui mentir. Se sentant maladroit, il décida d'être franc :

- Je n'ai pas l'autorisation d'en parler. Je me doutais bien que tu soupçonnerais quelque chose, mais je ne peux rien te dire. Désolé.

Il avait évité son regard. Lorsqu'il voulut reposer ses yeux sur elle, il constata qu'elle était partie. Il demeurait seul, un souffle de vent pour seul compagnon.

Il eut du mal à sortir Temari de son esprit. Pourquoi prenait-elle tellement à cœur le fait qu'il ait une mission en plus des examens chunin ? Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, mais il était évident qu'il ne planifiait pas une invasion de Suna ou quelque chose d'apocalyptique ! N'y avait-il aucun moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il était en mission pour le Hokage, mais que le Village caché du Sable n'était pas impliqué ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire en quoi consistait sa mission et elle aurait dû comprendre que c'était à cause du degré de confidentialité. Elle restait une kunoichi de Suna. Si elle avait eu une mission à Konoha en plus de ses habituelles obligations, elle ne le lui aurait pas dit non plus…

Ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que l'épreuve se termine avant d'en apprendre plus. Son clone lui avait au moins appris que l'équipe Kakashi était revenue blessée. Avaient-ils rencontré Sasuke Uchiwa sur leur chemin ? Qu'est-ce qui se discutait dans le bureau du Kazekage ? Les premiers rayons du soleil surgirent à l'horizon. Jamais Shikamaru n'avait été aussi _pressé_ de finir les examens.

Plus loin sur la muraille, Temari observait les premiers genins s'approcher, en minuscules points ratatinés par l'immensité du désert. Les artefacts avaient été placés à une journée de marche de Suna, à cinq points visibles depuis les frontières du Village caché. Shikamaru avait une mission pour le Hokage. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, au juste ? Est-ce que le Hokage tentait de les doubler ? Pourquoi Gaara n'avait-il pas été informé ? Quel jeu jouait la Feuille ? Dire qu'elle était coincée sur cette fichue muraille, à superviser un _stupide_ examen… Sakura était venue lui annoncer la destruction du Cimetière et son combat avorté contre l'équipe des déserteurs. Donner le change auprès de Shikamaru n'avait pas été trop difficile. Alors, pourquoi avait-elle tellement _peur_ de cette mission dont elle devinait qu'il était chargé ? Parce qu'elle se souvenait de l'invasion de Konoha, peut-être, où elle avait eu une mission _en plus_ de l'examen chunin. C'était complètement irrationnel – et elle n'y pensait même pas _sérieusement_. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle-même n'était pas franche avec lui, en aidant Sakura pourquoi s'attendait-elle à ce qu'il lui dise tout ?

Réaliser que c'était parce qu'elle le considérait comme un proche lui coûta cher. La belle affaire ! Quand est-ce que le shinobi de Konoha était devenu aussi important pour elle ? À force d'y réfléchir, elle se rendit aussi compte qu'il l'attirait. Accoudée à la muraille, Temari se sentit incroyablement stupide. Quand est-ce que le basculement avait eu lieu ? Quand avait-elle cessé de le considérer comme un pleurnichard tout juste capable de maintenir son jutsu ? Si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même – et Temari l'était toujours – elle devait reconnaître que ça faisait un moment qu'elle savait qu'ils évoluaient dans un espace d'intimité différent de ce qu'ils avaient connu avant.

Temari décida que la meilleure chose à faire, c'était de lui faire confiance. Il ne l'avait jamais déçue, après tout. Et après les examens…

- Maître Temari ?

Elle découvrit une chunin de Suna en se retournant – elle s'était laissée distraire.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Le maître Kazekage vous veut dans son bureau immédiatement. Il dit que les premiers genins n'arriveront que dans plusieurs heures, et que d'ici là, vous serez largement revenue.

Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac de Temari. Si Gaara la faisait appeler en plein milieu des examens, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose de… de grave qui se passait. Elle remercia d'un signe de tête la jeune fille et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Quand elle arriva au bureau de son frère, elle constata que les ninjas de Konoha étaient aussi concernés. Kankuro était deux pas derrière Gaara, comme d'habitude, mais Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki et Kakashi Hatake – couverts de bandages – étaient aussi là. Elle fit un signe de tête à son frère et s'avança face au bureau. Gaara la salua calmement, mais elle devinait à son air soucieux que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Temari. Merci d'être venue aussi vite.

Elle réalisa à ce moment qu'un des membres de l'équipe Kakashi était manquant. Où était l'artiste, Sai ? Déjà Gaara continuait :

- L'équipe de Konoha ici présente m'informe qu'au moins douze ninjas de Kiri, apparemment du niveau ANBU, quadrillent le territoire de notre pays. Leurs intentions ne sont pas très claires, mais nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque. Je veux que tu constitues des équipes d'examinateurs et que vous délimitiez un large périmètre de sécurité autour des aspirants. Ils ne peuvent en aucun cas être confrontés à ces ninjas de Kiri.

Abasourdie, Temari se contenta d'opiner. Que faisaient des ninjas de _Kiri_ près de Suna ? Ils étaient loin de leurs bases, et stratégiquement, ils risquaient de se retrouver pris entre les forces du pays du Vent et celles du pays du Feu. _Leurs intentions ne sont pas très claires_, avait dit Gaara.

- Qu'ont-ils fait, exactement ? Ils vous ont attaqués ?

Naruto lui répondit :

- Une partie d'entre eux. C'est pour ça que Sai est encore à l'hôpital. L'autre partie nous a… euh, nous a protégés, en fait.

Temari fronça les sourcils, se demandant un instant si elle avait bien entendu. Son histoire ne tenait pas debout !

- Aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'ils veulent ?

- Je viens de dépêcher trois équipes de jonins pour nettoyer le secteur indiqué par maître Kakashi. Mais le déplacement en nombre massif de ces ninjas est inquiétant.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Temari regretta d'être dans l'organisation des examens chunin. Des sentiments brûlants lui nouaient les entrailles. Le besoin d'aller en finir elle-même avec les ninjas qui avaient osé venir impunément au pays du Vent se fit pressant, mais elle se contrôla. Gaara comptait sur elle pour maintenir les examens. En se promettant que dès que la deuxième épreuve serait terminée, elle se joindrait aux équipes d'intervention, Temari croisa le regard de Kankuro. Elle y lut la même détermination.

- Y a-t-il autre chose ?

- Non. Haruno t'a déjà dit que l'équipe Uchiwa était également dans les environs de Suna. Préviens bien les examinateurs qui protégerons les genins qu'ils doivent se préparer tant à des attaquants de type Suiton qu'à un utilisateur du Sharingan.

Temari acquiesça, puis tourna les talons, prête à partir. La voix de Gaara l'arrêta.

- Briefe Nara dans les détails. Son avis pourrait apporter un éclairage différent à la situation.

Que Gaara cherche à utiliser le puissant intellect du stratège n'étonnait pas Temari. Autant profiter de sa présence à Suna. Elle fut à deux doigts de se retourner, de dire que Shikamaru avait déjà une mission parallèle pour le Hokage, puis décida de se taire. Ça ne changeait rien à leur situation.

Elle quitta le bureau et rejoignit directement les murailles. Elle fit rassembler tous les examinateurs – dont certains étaient du niveau chunin – et s'assura que les jonins qui présentaient leurs aspirants à l'examen n'étaient pas en vue.

- Le Kazekage vient de me faire part de nouvelles qui nécessitent une modification dans le déroulement de l'examen. Le Village caché du Sable est passé en alerte préventive, parce qu'un nombre anormalement élevé de ninjas du Village caché de la Brume ont été interceptés non loin de Suna. Notre devoir, en tant qu'examinateurs, est de veiller au bon déroulement de l'épreuve en cours. Nous allons donc nous diviser en équipes de trois – et chaque équipe contiendra au moins un traqueur. Nous allons délimiter un périmètre autour de l'épreuve dont les limites seront protégées d'éventuels ninjas étrangers. Une équipe restera ici pour valider l'ordre d'arrivée des genins.

Temari réalisa au visage fermé des autres examinateurs qu'ils pensaient tous à une catastrophe de l'envergure de celle qui avait frappé Konoha, presque dix ans plus tôt. Elle chercha le regard de Shikamaru, le trouva, et se sentit rassurée par sa lassitude. S'il trouvait encore le moyen de trouver que la situation était pénible ou fatigante, c'était que leur situation n'était pas désespérée. Pas encore.

- D'autres rapports signalent qu'une équipe de déserteurs, menée par Sasuke Uchiwa, est également dans le secteur. Préparez-vous à l'éventualité d'un combat contre le Sharingan. Les ordres sont clairs : si agresseurs il y a, vous ne faites pas de quartiers.

Cette fois-ci, elle vit clairement deux jonins échanger des murmures excités. Combattre le Sharingan était une sorte de fantasme dans le monde des ninjas – elle ne comprendrait jamais cette approche : un bon ennemi était un ennemi _mort_. Songeant que la situation devait être traitée avec calme et efficacité plutôt qu'avec _excitation_, Temari commença la répartition des équipes. Elle plaça Shikamaru dans la sienne et leur ajouta un ninja sensoriel d'Ame au niveau chunin.

Elle donna un quart d'heure à tous les examinateurs pour empaqueter le nécessaire, durant lequel elle s'approcha de Shikamaru. Elle attrapa son bras – il n'y avait rien de bizarre dans son geste, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle _bizarre_ ? – et lui demanda de lui accorder quelques minutes. L'air surpris, il la suivit au corps de garde de la muraille.

- Mon frère m'a demandé de te dire tout ce que je sais. Je pense qu'il te demandera de l'assister dès la fin de la deuxième épreuve.

- Tout ce que tu sais ?

Temari lui raconta tout : les archives dérobées, l'envoi de l'équipe sept de Konoha pour régler cette affaire, la trouvaille de Sakura dans le Cimetière, les ninjas de Kiri agissant de manière incohérente. Quand elle eut fini, Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'entre tous, ce serait Temari qui lui apporterait la solution à tous ses problèmes. Il répondit simplement :

- Au moins nous pouvons agir de concert, maintenant.

Il vit passer l'étincelle de compréhension dans son regard et il se sentit gratifié par son grand sourire. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il se sentait aussi heureux. C'était ridicule. Temari lui avait menti et il n'avait rien senti venir. Il n'avait même pas été capable de déterminer le degré de vérité de ses assertions. En tant que ninja, il venait juste d'essuyer un échec – enfin pas tout à fait, puisque le Kazekage faisait appel à lui. Si un sentiment devait le dominer, c'était la colère, ou l'énervement. Alors, pourquoi, pourquoi donc se sentait-il tellement _satisfait_ ?

- Alors au boulot, flemmard !

* * *

Sakura était au chevet de Sai lorsqu'il reprit conscience pour de bon. L'imperceptible mouvement que firent ses doigts, sagement posés sur les draps du lit, signifiaient que Sai estimait la probabilité d'un environnement hostile avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Typique du ninja blessé, elle avait l'habitude. Elle posa le rouleau sur les poisons qui la tenait éveillée jusque là, puis lui demanda :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Sai ouvrit les yeux, tourna son visage vers elle et lui fit une démonstration de son meilleur faux sourire.

- Comme un rat noyé, je suppose.

Sakura secoua la tête et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- As-tu mal quelque part ?

- Où sont Naruto et Kakashi ?

- Ils vont bien. Naruto a récupéré exceptionnellement vite, comme d'habitude. J'ai traité l'œil de Kakashi et ses quelques blessures. Ils sont en train de reprendre l'entraînement. Dès demain, ils seront de nouveau sur le terrain.

Le changement était tellement subtil que Sakura aurait pu le manquer. Mais les yeux de Sai se fermèrent, tandis que son expression semblait… pacifiée. Sakura se sentit profondément troublée. Sai ne laissait généralement filtrer aucune émotion, même s'il lui arrivait d'exprimer – généralement de façon tout à fait incongrue – son ressenti. Délicatement, comme si elle savait qu'elle touchait à quelque chose de fragile, Sakura dit :

- Naruto m'a dit que tu avais encaissé une attaque pour lui. C'était très courageux, même si ça nous a donné des sueurs froides.

Sai ne répondit rien. Sakura décida de ne pas le presser. Elle allait lui parler de Sasuke, mais il finit par dire, d'un ton absolument neutre :

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui est arrivé. Mon corps a bougé tout seul.

Sakura songea que ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. La part inconsciente de Sai agissait parfois à l'insu de sa part consciente, chaque membre de l'équipe sept en avait déjà été témoin d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Tu as protégé un coéquipier. Est-ce tellement surprenant ?

- Je n'ai même pas pris le temps d'analyser la situation correctement. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais réalisé qu'étant l'hôte du Kyuubi, Naruto était plus indiqué que moi pour encaisser cette attaque. C'était idiot.

- Tu ne sais pas comment ce jutsu aurait affecté Naruto. Le fait est que tu as pris une décision pour _aider _un coéquipier. Je crois qu'en la matière, nous avons tous pris des décisions _idiotes_ un jour ou l'autre. Et nous sommes tous là, à former l'équipe sept.

Sai cligna des yeux. Il sembla réfléchir un moment à ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis, presque timidement, il demanda à Sakura :

- Tu prendrais un coup destiné à un de tes coéquipiers, Sakura ?

Elle faillit éclater de rire. La réponse était tellement évidente qu'elle s'étonnait même qu'il puisse encore la poser. Elle lui répondit du tac au tac :

- Oui. C'est déjà arrivé. Mais comme tu le dis, ça arrive à des moments extrêmes où on prend rarement le temps de réfléchir.

- Même un coup fatal ?

Sai semblait profondément perplexe. Sakura songea à Chiyo, à son combat contre Sasori de l'Akatsuki, et au coup _fatal _qu'elle avait encaissé pour cette femme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Si elle avait fait le geste pour elle, elle le referait pour ses coéquipiers. Sans hésiter. La notion avait quelque chose d'effrayant, de terrorisant, même. Il était question de vie et de mort. Et même si ce n'était pas la mort dont elle rêvait, elle estimait qu'en tant que ninja, mourir au combat en protégeant un être cher, comme l'étaient Naruto, Sai et Kakashi, c'était une belle façon de quitter le monde.

- Oui, Sai. Même un coup fatal.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle soutint son regard, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais Sai garda ses réflexions pour lui. Et même, il hocha la tête. Sakura le regarda en souriant. Après tout, il avait encaissé un coup fatal pour Naruto. C'était la compétence du medic-nin – elle, en l'occurrence – qui avait permis de le ramener. Et ça confortait Sakura dans l'absolue nécessité de medic-nins compétents sur le terrain.

Il y eut un confortable silence, durant lequel Sakura crut qu'il s'était rendormi. Puis, soudainement, il lui dit :

- Merci.

La raison pour laquelle il la remerciait n'était pas très claire. Ça aurait pu être parce qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Ou parce qu'elle lui avait dit à quel point elle les aimait, lui et l'équipe sept. Au final, peu importait. Sai avait mis du temps à réapprendre la signification du mot « merci », mais maintenant, il l'utilisait à bon escient. Sakura lui fit un grand sourire. Il n'y avait pas de quoi.

Sai ouvrit les yeux et reprit, l'air toujours aussi neutre :

- Et Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est encore ton coéquipier ?

Le sourire de Sakura mourut aussitôt. Sasuke Uchiwa n'était plus son coéquipier, c'était un fait. Il avait quitté Konoha sans se retourner. Elle pensait sincèrement être passée au-dessus de tout ce qui était arrivé au moment de sa désertion, mais sa confrontation de la veille l'avait remuée au plus profond. La ligne de réponse qu'elle avait donnée à son maître valait toujours : en tant que kunoichi de Konoha, elle protégerait Konoha. Mais affronter un homme qui par le passé avait eu tant d'importance pour elle n'était pas simple. Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait comprendre, maintenant plus que jamais, parce qu'elle l'avait revu, et que contrairement à la fois où il avait tenté d'infiltrer Konoha, ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges de démence. Mais Sasuke ne répondait jamais à ses questions.

- Non.

Le Sasuke de leurs douze ans avait été son coéquipier. Elle l'avait aimé, pour tout le bien que ça lui avait fait, puis elle l'avait perdu. Elle et Naruto avaient été laissés pour compte. C'était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas oublié. D'une voix douce, qu'elle tenta de maintenir à son timbre habituel mais qui fut plus rauque qu'à l'habitude, elle ajouta :

- Un coéquipier n'abandonne pas les siens.

Et Sasuke les avait abandonnés pour la force et la puissance. Il avait tué Itachi Uchiwa, assouvi sa vengeance… et décidé de détruire Konoha, pour une raison inconnue. Sai croisa son regard.

- Tu arriverais à le tuer, alors ?

Vaste question. Sakura sentit que la réponse « pour protéger Konoha » ne lui suffirait pas. Au lieu d'éluder, elle répondit lentement :

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai combattu Sasuke hier, mais je ne l'ai pas combattu _pour tuer_.

Sai fronça les sourcils, l'air profondément perplexe. Venait-elle de dire qu'elle avait combattu Sasuke Uchiwa ?

- Tu es tombée dans une embuscade ?

- Ils se cachaient à l'intérieur de Suna, dans le Cimetière. Je les ai retrouvés sur une faute d'un des leurs. J'étais seule. Et… je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Tu t'es jetée sur lui pour le frapper ?

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. C'était plus ou moins ce qui était arrivé, mais… comment pouvait-il le déterminer ? Sidérée, elle lui demanda :

- Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

- J'ai lu que ceux qui souffrent d'abandon veulent parvenir à l'égalité dans la peine, quitte à faire souffrir l'autre physiquement s'ils ne peuvent l'amener à ressentir la douleur de la séparation. Ta puissance résidant en partie dans ta force de frappe, il me paraît naturel que tu tentes de _frapper _Sasuke.

Sakura soupira. Elle aurait dû se douter que Sai lui dirait quelque chose du genre. Il fallait absolument qu'elle prenne la peine de contrôler les livres de Sai. C'était n'importe quoi, elle n'avait pas envie de frapper Sasuke parce qu'il l'avait abandonnée un jour. Elle voulait… elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle _existait_. Elle l'avait frappé pour qu'il cesse de lui tourner le dos.

Et c'était presque pire. Si elle voulait qu'il reconnaisse son existence, c'était que l'opinion qu'il avait d'elle comptait encore. Et si l'opinion qu'il avait d'elle comptait encore, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas tourné la page, comme elle en était convaincue trois jours plus tôt.

- Non. Je veux le frapper pour faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans sa cervelle.

Pour qu'il arrête de tenter de détruire Konoha, pour qu'il arrête de suivre la voie des déserteurs, pour qu'il arrête de vivre avec sa haine. Sai lui sourit.

- D'habitude, c'est Naruto que tu frappes pour cette raison.

Et Sakura ne trouva rien à dire. Elle avait tellement envie de lui faire entendre raison qu'elle en oubliait qu'elle était supposée n'en avoir _rien à faire_ de Sasuke. Elle grogna :

- Au moins, chez lui, ça a l'air de marcher.

- Ça n'a pas marché avec Uchiwa ?

- Non.

- Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à expliquer. Je me suis battue contre Sasuke, ses subordonnés ne sont pas intervenus, ils se sont enfuis. Il n'a pas utilisé le Sharingan, j'ai par contre dû ouvrir mon sceau frontal pour contrer son Chidori.

Sai hocha la tête.

- C'est ce que tu as dû marquer dans ton rapport pour le Hokage – et encore. Comme je suis ton coéquipier, je peux avoir ta version, maintenant ?

Sakura se sentit soudainement désespérée. Sai n'avait aucun doigté. Il réalisait peut-être à quel point l'affaire était délicate et douloureuse pour elle, mais il allait tout de même droit au but, sans aucune considération pour ses incertitudes.

- Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble ma version. J'ai revu Sasuke. Et je ne savais tellement pas comment réagir que j'ai fait n'importe quoi.

- Tu es encore en vie. C'était du n'importe quoi efficace, alors.

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire.

Pragmatique, Sai répliqua calmement :

- Tu auras d'autres occasions, puisque nous allons les chercher et les trouver. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire la prochaine fois ?

Sakura se sentit soudainement plus à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas fait ce qu'elle voulait, soit. Mais elle aurait la possibilité de rectifier le tir, et cette fois, son _équipe_ serait avec elle. Songeant que sa première confrontation aurait dû être plus réfléchie – elle savait qu'elle allait le revoir, pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas mieux préparée ? – elle tenta de déterminer en quoi consistait _ce qu'elle voulait faire_. Plusieurs idées lui vinrent en même temps, et elle finit par répondre :

- Je ne sais pas encore avec certitude. Je pensais que je le savais, que je le _tuerais_, mais à l'évidence je n'ai pas encore fait mon deuil de l'enfant qu'il était. Je voudrais l'entendre s'expliquer, au moins une fois, je suppose.

- Comment pourrais-tu l'amener à une telle position ? Il n'a jamais parlé avant. Pourquoi parlerait-il mainteant ?

Avec une certaine surprise, Sakura réalisa que parler avec Sai aplanissait tous les problèmes qu'elle tournait et retournait dans sa tête depuis que la confrontation avait eu lieu. Il ne faisait pourtant que lui poser des questions évidentes… Mais son esprit s'éclaircissait petit à petit :

- L'équipe sept ne l'a jamais combattu _sérieusement_. Nous avons toujours tenté le dialogue pour le ramener. Naruto a toujours eu peur de le tuer, et il s'est toujours retenu, ou Sasuke s'est toujours échappé. Si nous le _battons_, Kakashi pourrait entrer dans son esp…

Sakura s'arrêta, réalisant à quel point ce qu'elle tentait de planifier était impossible à réaliser. Sasuke ne serait battu que dans la mort. Et un Sharingan greffé ne battrait vraisemblablement pas deux Sharingan naturels. La meilleure option aurait bien entendu été d'avoir Ino sous la main, et de lui demander de pénétrer son esprit. D'une petite voix, elle se reprit :

- On en revient au point où l'ordre du Hokage doit être exécuté, hein ?

Sai hocha lentement la tête.

- De toute façon, il devra être battu. Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus. Mais, Sakura, je suis sûre qu'une fois qu'il le sera, vous saurez quoi faire.

Sakura réalisa que Sai ne pensait pas un instant que la mort de Sasuke soit nécessaire pour le battre. Et elle réalisa également, avec un temps de retard, qu'il lui faisait confiance pour faire _la bonne chose à faire_. Elle se sentit plus forte. Et son faible sourire sembla rassurer Sai.

- Rétablis-toi, Sai. Je te donne trois jours supplémentaires de repos, puis je te veux sur le terrain avec nous.

- D'habitude, cette discussion se fait en sens inverse.

Combien de fois Sakura avait-elle dû aller jusqu'aux _menaces_ pour les garder plus longtemps dans un lit d'hôpital ? Il avait perdu le compte. Mais il était ravi qu'elle change d'avis. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son regard, qui le défiait d'ajouter quelque chose. D'une voix tout juste contrôlée, Sakura lui répliqua d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la discussion :

- Profites-en bien, alors.

Et avec sagesse, Sai décida qu'il était temps de se rendormir. Ou au moins de faire semblant.

* * *

_C'est ici que les difficultés de la chronologie se précisent. Si dans cette histoire Sasuke a bel et bien tué Danzo, il n'a pas blessé Karin dans le processus, et l'équipe Sept n'est pas intervenue. Et ici, Tobi ne sera pas l'incarnation de Madara, mais bien un membre du Clan Uchiwa._

_La position de Sasuke par rapport aux raisons réelles du massacre Uchiwa diffère de la version du manga, vous l'aurez bien réalisé. C'est seulement que quand Sasuke décide de détruire Konoha après les révélations de Tobi/Madara sur Itachi, on a juste envie de faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans sa cervelle. Il est décrit comme un shinobi réfléchi et intelligent, alors le voir foncer tête baissée a quelque chose de frustrant. Raison pour laquelle le Sasuke de cette histoire cherchera avant tout à honorer la mémoire d'Itachi. Je n'ai pas affranchi Sasuke de sa haine, seulement de son plan visant à détruire Konoha._

_Dans le rang des personnages difficiles à caractériser, il y a Sai. J'aime beaucoup le concept de son apprentissage des émotions et des relations sociales. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quelle vitesse il réapprend, ni l'ampleur des séquelles de son entraînement avec la Racine, mais j'espère que l'équilibre auquel je l'amène dans cette histoire vous paraît crédible. Je pense qu'en cinq ans, il peut avoir rattrapé beaucoup, surtout entourés de spécimens comme Naruto, Kakashi et Sakura._


	9. Entre kunaï et shuriken

**Chapitre 9 : Entre kunaï et shuriken**

En parcourant leur Bingo Book, Ao songea que la possession d'informations correctes et actualisées demeurait cruciale. Il avait fini par identifier le jinchûriki comme étant Uzumaki Naruto – quelle idée de s'habiller en _orange _– un membre des Onze de Konoha, la génération la plus talentueuse des ninjas de Konoha. Nulle mention n'était faite qu'il transportait le Kyuubi en lui. C'était sa technique qui était à craindre, apparemment basée sur un immense orbe tourbillonnant – celui-là même qui avait tué deux chasseurs de déserteurs qualifiés. Les démons étaient toujours secrets, la situation de leur porteur étant taboue. Ao doutait que les hôtes des démons confiés à la garde de Kiri – ils avaient récupéré le Sanbi capturé par l'Akatsuki après la mort de Mizukage le Quatrième et le Rokubi – soient répertoriés dans ceux des autres Villages cachés. Après l'affaire de l'Akatsuki, récupérer les deux bijus n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Leurs meilleurs spécialistes de sceaux y avaient été dépêchés, tandis que la question du meilleur hôte était amplement débattue. Le choix des Aînés et du conseil des capitaines ANBU s'était finalement porté sur deux enfants à peine nés, de parents du niveau ANBU. Les deux gamins – un garçon et une fille – avaient maintenant cinq ans et portaient déjà le bandeau des genins. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne deviendraient pas fous avant leurs douze ans leur éducation était strictement supervisée par plusieurs instructeurs, dont Shiroi. Mei prenait également du temps pour apprendre à les connaître. Un jour, ces gamins seraient la meilleure force de frappe du village. Ils ne voulaient pas d'un autre Kisame. Ni d'un autre Yagura. Ces enfants devaient être loyaux au Village caché de la Brume. Et Mei semblait leur inculquer cette notion avec une étonnante facilité.

Il se demandait ce qu'elle pensait d'eux. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Étaient-ils un substitut pour les enfants qu'elle n'avait jamais eu ? Il préférait ne pas trop y penser. Mei se rapprochait du siège du Mizukage. Elle en était plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, malgré le malheureux renversement de situation qu'ils devaient encore retourner à leur avantage. Et il n'était pas trop tard pour elle si elle voulait des enfants. Peut-être pourraient-ils en avoir une fois la situation stabilisée.

Ao cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé ça. Ce maudit soleil lui mettait les idées à l'envers. Il avala sa salive, puis réalisa que la pensée d'avoir un jour un enfant avec Mei ne l'effrayait pas, au contraire. Ce qui le paralysait, c'était que l'idée était suffisamment forte pour surpasser toutes les autres en _pleine mission_. Il coula un regard vers Mei. Elle supervisait le deuxième combat entre Chojuro et Suigetsu.

Il reporta son attention sur leur échange de coups. Le premier combat s'était déroulé exclusivement au kenjutsu. La donne avait maintenant entièrement changé. Comme les deux combattants n'avaient pas été capables de se départager en maîtrise pure de l'art des Épéistes, la voie du ninja avait repris ses droits : ils se combattaient maintenant à la _déloyale_, enchaînant coup sur coup pour tenter de prendre l'autre par surprise. Un combat de ninjas ne se faisait jamais à la régulière. C'était un principe qui était inculqué aux genins dès leurs premières missions. Celui qui parvenait à _tromper_ son adversaire sortait gagnant du combat.

Les deux possédaient des affinités Suiton. Les deux savaient comment libérer leur épée. Les deux n'avaient qu'une maîtrise limitée du genjutsu. Le gagnant serait celui qui parviendrait à anticiper les mouvements de l'autre. Celui qui finirait par avoir trois coups d'avance pourrait battre l'autre. C'était un combat d'endurance. Ao devinait la routine qui allait s'installer. Tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de vainqueur, les deux jeunes hommes continueraient de se combattre jusqu'à être à court de chakra.

Suigetsu était inventif, il fallait le reconnaître. Il était d'ailleurs en train de tenter un nouveau mouvement. L'immense marteau formé par Hiramekarei venait de le frapper de plein fouet – ou plutôt, de déclencher sa fameuse technique de liquéfaction, et pour une fois, il tenta de resurgir à l'intérieur de l'espace vital de Chojuro, sans doute pour engager un combat au corps à corps, où le marteau serait plus une gêne qu'une aide. Sans surprise, Ao vit Suigetsu rejaillir sous les pieds de Chojuro, pour se faire retourner par une technique Doton. Ao sourit, appréciatif. Comme Chojuro ne possédait aucune affinité avec l'élément Terre, la technique était de faible niveau. Toutefois… elle suffisait largement : étant l'élément de faiblesse des techniques Suiton, elle avait rendue impossible la technique de Suigetsu. Il réapparut plus loin en maugréant et se jeta à nouveau sur Chojuro, Kubikiribocho en avant. Chojuro contra, et dans un même mouvement, ils reprirent le combat au kenjutsu.

Ao faillit soupirer. Dès que l'un des deux aurait suffisamment d'énergie et l'ouverture nécessaire, le combat changerait de niveau, le temps de deux ou trois techniques de ninjutsu, avant de revenir au kenjutsu. Mei ne les lâchait pas du regard, évaluant les techniques utilisées de part et d'autre.

Durant quelques instants, Ao dût se concentrer pour continuer d'alimenter correctement la technique qu'il maintenait autour d'eux. Plusieurs invocations les traquaient depuis la veille. Un faucon, une loutre et une otarie. Pour les deux dernières, il les connaissait et savait qu'elles appartenaient à des membres de l'équipe de chasseurs encore à leurs trousses. Le faucon, en revanche… soit il s'agissait d'une nouvelle technique d'un des chasseurs de déserteurs – mais alors c'était un étrange contrat, parce que l'animal n'avait rien de marin et semblait inutile dans un combat en milieu aquatique, comme c'était généralement le cas à Kiri – soit il s'agissait de l'invocation d'un des déserteurs. Ils avaient changé de place deux fois depuis leur combat de la veille. Et Ao veillait à camoufler leur présence sous une de ses techniques spéciales. Il avait déployé un immense filet de chakra dont il transformait la nature en leur environnement, empêchant l'activité qui se déroulait sous le filet de filtrer à l'extérieur, mais permettant également un bon camouflage, en ajoutant une dune à toutes celles qui emplissaient déjà le désert. La technique avait largement fait ses preuves et était surtout destinée à tromper les ninjas sensoriels. Elle avait toutefois un défaut : le contact visuel. Il changeait la nature du chakra pour tromper les autres traqueurs, mais sa finition sur le camouflage n'était pas excellente : toute personne s'approchant de près de son filet réalisait sans trop de difficultés qu'il ne s'agissait pas _vraiment_ de la matière imitée, simplement en jugeant sur l'apparence. C'était la technique qui avait permis à Ao de l'emporter sur d'autres traqueurs, parce qu'un bon ninja sensoriel se fiait d'abord à ses sens, pas vraiment à sa vue. Tant que leurs ennemis envoyaient leurs invocations, ils ne risquaient rien. C'était s'ils se décidaient à quadriller sérieusement le secteur qu'ils seraient… _embêtés_.

Un grognement se fit entendre à sa droite. Ao se désintéressa du combat entre Chojuro et Suigetsu et s'approcha de l'ANBU de son unité, Chairo, qui venait visiblement de se réveiller. C'était un soulagement de l'entendre reprendre ses esprits. À Kiri, c'était toujours un excellent signe quand les blessés revenaient à eux.

- Chairo. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je suis désolé de m'être fait avoir, capitaine.

- Tu es en vie, c'est le principal.

Mei et lui avaient de bons espoirs pour la survie et la guérison rapide des blessés. Après tout, l'eau était la faiblesse du feu. Le blessé reprit :

- Est-ce que Terumi a eu ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Le gamin a mordu à l'appât. Reste à voir s'il va vraiment nous accompagner.

- Bien.

Comme tous les blessés de Kiri, Chairo se redressa lentement, tâta prudemment ses bandages et s'assit. Il attendit un instant, puis tendit la main vers le kimono bleu traditionnel de Kiri qui reposait à ses côtés et l'enfila doucement. Si tout allait bien, il reprendrait graduellement ses tâches au sein de l'équipe, jusqu'à avoir récupéré l'ensemble de ses facultés. La convalescence n'était pas une notion avec laquelle les ninjas de la Brume étaient familiers.

Pendant les quelques instants où il avait mobilisé son attention sur Chairo, Suigetsu et Chojuro étaient arrivés à court de chakra et leur combat s'était arrêté. Épuisés, les deux jeunes se laissèrent tomber non loin d'Ao. Mei vint souplement s'asseoir près de lui aussi. Sans surprise, ce fut Suigetsu qui parla le premier – il semblait incapable de la fermer plus de trois minutes consécutives :

- Je te battrai demain, tu verras.

- Cause toujours.

Ao haussa les sourcils. Chojuro était anormalement loquace en dehors de ses combats. Il regarda le jeune épéiste. Qu'éveillait en lui la perspective du déserteur promu parmi les Sept Épéistes ? Chojuro était un bon soldat. Murasaki l'avait souligné plusieurs fois devant lui, en disant à quel point il était efficace. Il ne discutait jamais les ordres, il venait toujours à bout de ses ennemis, il était loyal à Kiri. Ao se demandait toujours ce qui bloquait chez le gamin. Pourquoi ne s'exprimait-il pas davantage – pas qu'Ao ait envie de l'entendre raconter sa vie comme Suigetsu, mais tout de même – alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être complexé ? Il n'avait même pas connu la Brume Sanglante…

Après une dernière vérification sur leur environnement, Ao se leva et s'étira.

- Il est temps de bouger.

Tout le monde opina, sauf Suigetsu.

- Encore ?

Ao ne répliqua rien. On ne l'y prendrait pas à alimenter le flot infini de paroles du Hozuki. Mei en revanche semblait prête à supporter sa logorrhée.

- Oui, encore.

- Tu as peur qu'Uchiwa nous retrouve avant que je batte l'Épéiste ? J'ai bien compris qu'il n'était pas mort en voyant le faucon, tu sais.

Ao prit soigneusement note du fait que le faucon était l'invocation de l'Uchiwa. Fondamentalement, ça ne changeait rien, mais il était surpris que Suigetsu soit parvenu à repérer le faucon alors qu'il était supposé jeter toutes ses forces dans son combat contre Chojuro. Avait-il repéré les autres invocations ? Mei répondit au gamin :

- Je m'en fiche d'Uchiwa. Notre priorité, c'est de rester hors de portée des ninjas de Suna.

- Tant mieux, parce que Karin va nous retrouver. Elle a sûrement été ralentie par la petite technique de ton vieux chasseur, mais cette tarée va nous mettre la main dessus en un rien de temps.

Quand Suigetsu parlait de ses copains déserteurs, Ao avait toujours l'impression qu'il parlait d'ennemis. Il haussa les épaules. Il devait y avoir une rivalité quelconque entre eux, à moins que ça soit simplement le moyen du Hozuki d'exprimer son affection. Après tout, il les traitait de tous les noms, mais il leur accordait suffisamment d'importance pour tourner son dos à la proposition de Mei s'ils étaient morts. A titre personnel, Ao doutait fortement que la gamine les retrouve « en un rien de temps », mais il ne prit pas la peine de le signaler à Suigetsu. Qui continuait d'ailleurs à parler sans douter de rien :

- Et tu as beaucoup d'amis à Kiri, la vieille ?

Une veine battit à la tempe de Mei, qui répliqua quand même – ça démangeait Ao d'apprendre les rudiments du respect au gamin. Réalisait-il seulement que Mei pouvait le tuer sans même bouger, en ouvrant simplement la bouche pour déverser l'une de ses redoutables techniques ?

- Tu ne t'intéresses certainement pas à mes fréquentations. Que veux-tu vraiment savoir ?

- Tu ne serais pas une fugitive aussi ?

Ao vit rouge. Il ne put s'en empêcher, il grogna :

- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité.

- Pourtant, vous avez l'air d'avoir des chasseurs de déserteurs à vos trousses.

Ainsi donc, il n'avait pas seulement vu le faucon, il avait vu les deux autres invocations. La probabilité qu'elles appartiennent à des ninjas de Suna était pratiquement nulle, il le savait aussi bien qu'eux. Mei soupira, comme si elle était lasse – elle devait en avoir sa claque aussi du gamin.

- Ils ne sont pas à nos trousses, ils sont aux tiennes.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai quitté Kiri parce que j'ai fait le pari que tu pouvais constituer un atout important pour le Village. Je suis là pour te protéger de l'ordre de mort qui a été édicté à ton encontre. Si tu ne me crois pas, séparons-nous ici. Nous verrons qui de toi ou de nous se retrouve avec des membres la Brigade de Chasseurs sur le dos.

Sa tirade eut comme agréable effet de réduire Suigetsu au silence. Ils se mirent en route, et pendant le trajet – Ao marchait en tête de file – il sentit Suigetsu se porter à hauteur de Mei, qui avançait juste derrière lui.

- Tu as fait un pari dangereux. Je combats ton épéiste pour récupérer son Épée Légendaire.

Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux, le gamin.

- Vraiment ?

- Je n'abandonnerai pas mon équipe.

- Tu as bien abandonné Kiri.

- Kiri n'a pas levé le petit doigt quand j'ai été enlevé.

- Et eux t'ont libéré ?

Suigetsu sembla pris de court, comme si la conversation n'allait pas du tout dans le sens qu'il avait espéré. Après un silence, il dit :

- Je me serais échappé un jour ou l'autre. Mais… oui, c'est Uchiwa qui m'a sorti de là. Alors je l'aiderai à détruire Konoha avant de vous rejoindre, si je dois vous rejoindre un jour.

Mei éclata d'un rire froid et s'arrêta, stoppant toute la colonne. Ao se plaça dans son dos, prêt à garder ses arrières. De toute façon, Suigetsu n'avait plus de chakra. Mesure préventive.

- Rien que ça ! Vous quatre contre Konoha, ça ferait un excellent livre de tragédie. Tu es stupide, ou tu fais semblant ? Premièrement, ma proposition ne tient que si tu parviens à battre Chojuro. Et ensuite, elle ne tient que… _cette fois_. Quand je retournerai à Kiri, j'emmènerai ma proposition avec moi. Tu veux rester le chien d'Uchiwa ? Libre à toi.

Ses insultes portèrent directement. Suigetsu tira son épée et gronda :

- Je suis mon propre maître. Et ce que tu me proposes, c'est de devenir ton chien _à toi_.

- Non. Je te propose de finir moins misérablement que sous les coups d'un chasseur.

- Mais ça resterait misérable.

- C'est toi qui le dis.

Suigetsu ne répondit rien, puis réalisa qu'elle attendait une réponse. Et au regard qu'elle posait sur lui, il devinait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le tuer _elle-même_ s'il faisait mine de partir. Il devait temporiser, d'abord. Il était à court de chakra : sans leur protection, il ne se donnait pas deux heures face aux chasseurs. Le silence s'éternisa, pesant.

- Tu seras Mizukage ?

- Oui.

- Tu pourrais donc accueillir de nouveaux ninjas à Kiri ?

Celle-là, Ao la sentait venir depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramassé. Vu l'attachement de Suigetsu pour ses amis déserteurs, il allait forcément tenter de tirer la couverture sur eux. Et il était vraiment curieux de voir la réaction de Mei. Ils étaient partagés sur le cas de Suigetsu Hozuki, mais les autres déserteurs… c'étaient des _déserteurs_, sans circonstances atténuantes. Ils étaient de l'espèce qu'ils avaient passé leur vie à mépriser, traquer et éliminer. Mei posa un regard pensif sur Suigetsu.

- Kiri compte suffisamment de déserteurs pour en ajouter à son compteur.

- S'ils rejoignent librement Kiri…

- Écoute, Suigetsu. Je mettrais ma main au feu qu'aucun de tes amis ne veut rejoindre Kiri, certainement pas Uchiwa.

- Mais dans le cas où ils auraient la stupide idée de venir _aussi_ voir si Kiri est aussi monstrueuse qu'avant ?

- Ils pourraient me dire ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne me convaincrait pas de les prendre à Kiri.

- Qu'est-ce qui te convaincrait de les prendre à Kiri ?

Le regard de Mei s'intensifia.

- Pas grand-chose, je le crains. Mais si, par leurs actions, ils servent les intérêts du Village caché de la Brume, je pourrais reconsidérer la question.

Ao renifla de dédain. Autrement dit, il n'y avait aucune chance. Mais cela sembla convenir à Suigetsu, puisqu'il eut un sourire suffisant et se remit en route. Au bout de trois mètres, il s'arrêta et s'adressa directement à lui.

- Tu es trop fatigué pour continuer ?

Exaspéré, Ao reprit la tête de la colonne.

Le soir même, Mei et Ao firent mine de s'occuper de Kiiro, l'autre blessé, qui avait été installé à l'écart. Au-dessus de leur coéquipier inconscient, ils discutèrent à voix basse, de manière à ne pas être entendus du reste.

- Tu penses te servir des déserteurs ?

- Ils peuvent devenir une arme intéressante, mais je ne pense pas un instant qu'ils soient intéressés par Kiri. Nous connaissons suffisamment les déserteurs pour savoir qu'ils souhaitent rarement être réintégrés dans un autre Village – et que d'ailleurs les Villages n'accueillent pas les déserteurs.

- Tu maternes le gamin, alors ?

- S'il a besoin d'illusions pour mieux accepter son futur à Kiri, je suis prête à les lui fournir.

- Tu lui mentirais ?

- Non. J'ai dit que si ses amis agissaient pour Kiri – et ça n'arrivera pas – je reconsidérerais la question. Je n'ai fait aucune promesse.

- Il n'empêche que sa question ressemblait à un ultimatum. Il nous fera défection à la première occasion si ses amis ne viennent pas à Kiri.

- Je serai Mizukage, alors. Et tu le traqueras, s'il déserte. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

Ao ne répliqua rien. Il ne voulait pas spécialement la peau du gamin, il voulait la peau des _déserteurs_. D'un ton pressant, il reprit :

- Et s'il bat Chojuro avant qu'il soit temps pour le Hokage de rejoindre Suna ?

- Il aura été confronté au choix. Il m'aura dit oui ou non. Dans le premier cas, il sera un de mes hommes, et il m'obéira. Dans le second cas, il ne sera plus notre problème.

- Justement… à propos de la deuxième équipe de chasseurs. Ils sont anormalement lents pour une équipe de traque. Ils auraient déjà dû nous confronter à l'heure qu'il est.

- Ce n'est pas ton filet qui nous tient à l'abri ?

- Ils connaissent la majorité de mes techniques, j'ai travaillé avec la plupart d'entre eux. S'ils ne nous retrouvent pas, c'est qu'ils sont sur autre chose.

- Sur quoi voudrais-tu qu'ils soient ?

- Je l'ignore.

Soudainement, Mei sembla ennuyée.

- Ils ne nous tueraient pas les autres déserteurs alors que nous avons promis à Suigetsu qu'ils étaient en vie ?

- Uchiwa traque des ninjas de Kiri. Il n'a aucun moyen de faire la différence entre eux et nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

- De continuer sans rien changer à nos plans. Si Uchiwa et nos confrères chasseurs se retrouvent, ce n'est pas notre problème. Hozuki a vu le faucon, il sait que son ami est en vie.

- Sauf que si des hommes de Kiri mettent fin à la vie d'Uchiwa, Suigetsu ne viendra jamais.

Un instant de silence flotta entre les deux. Ao finit par proposer :

- Misons sur leur traqueuse. Elle a du talent, et elle devrait être capable de reconnaître le chakra de Hozuki et de ne pas se tromper.

Mei opina.

- Ce sont des déserteurs, après tout. Ils ne s'attaqueront pas à une unité s'ils n'y reconnaissent pas leur cible.

- Combien de jours donnes-tu à Chojuro ?

- Franchement ? Encore dix, au moins. Je pense que s'il s'y mettait sérieusement, Suigetsu pourrait en finir en cinq jours. Mais il veut savoir qui nous sommes. Il nous observe et il veut nous comprendre.

- Tu penses qu'il va accepter ?

Mei lui fit un de ses sourires, de ceux qui le réchauffaient et l'atteignaient au cœur.

- Oui. Sinon, il nous aurait faussé compagnie. Et il ne nous aurait pas parlé de ses amis.

Mei se tut, et Ao ne relança pas la conversation. Elle trouvait à Suigetsu l'étoffe d'une légende. Juste l'étoffe, s'entend. Il devait encore être taillé et affiné – le fait d'avoir grandi sans maître le rendait un peu trop sauvage, et il aurait du mal avec la hiérarchie au début – mais Mei voyait déjà les grandes lignes d'un guerrier d'exception. Kiri avait vraiment tout à gagner en le recrutant. Il était visiblement du niveau jonin, mais l'expérience et le dépassement l'amèneraient plus loin. Un digne descendant de la famille Hozuki.

Plus que quelques jours à attendre. Plus que quelques jours, et Kiri aurait un nouvel atout de taille.

* * *

Temari, Shikamaru et Kinji, le chunin sensoriel d'Ame, se dirigeaient vers le point à partir duquel ils devraient s'assurer qu'aucun ennemi n'entrerait dans la zone dédiée aux examens chunin. Ils dissimulaient leur chakra pour ne pas attirer l'attention des aspirants sur eux et suivaient Temari, qui connaissait parfaitement le désert entourant sa ville natale. Une fois parvenus à destination, ils se détendirent et Kinji les assura qu'aucun ennemi n'était à proximité directe, et que les chakras les plus proches qu'il ressentait étaient ceux des autres examinateurs, dispersés le long de la zone d'examen. Le ninja d'Ame supportait la chaleur avec courage. Et surtout, il semblait impressionné par ses coéquipiers d'une journée. Temari comptait parmi l'élite de Suna, et Shikamaru savait que sa propre réputation dépassait les frontières de Konoha. Shikamaru se demanda sur qui son intérêt se fixerait en premier, en espérant que Temari serait le centre de son attention et qu'il aurait la paix.

- Vous pensez vraiment que nous allons devoir protéger la zone ?

Temari haussa les épaules, puis répondit :

- Peu importe ce que je pense. Nous sommes là, prêts à intervenir. C'est ce qui compte.

Kinji se tourna vers Shikamaru.

- Qu'en pense le Génie de Konoha ?

Temari se tourna aussi vers lui, curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il répliquerait. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas révéler quelque chose qui permette au chunin d'en apprendre plus que ce qu'il savait déjà sur la situation de Suna. Retenant un soupir, Shikamaru répondit :

- Personne ne nous attaquera. Les épreuves n'intéressent pas nos ennemis.

Temari le regarda sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion. Kinji continua sur sa lancée, visiblement ravi de pouvoir engager la discussion.

- Qu'est-ce qui intéresse nos ennemis, alors ?

- Confidentiel. Je crains fort de ne pas être autorisé à divulguer cette information.

La déception se lut sur les traits de Kinji, mais comme tout bon soldat, il accepta la rebuffade sans protester.

- Et Uchiwa, vous le connaissiez bien ? Les Onze de Konoha auraient été les Douze de Konoha s'il était resté, non ?

Shikamaru n'avait aucune envie de parler de Sasuke Uchiwa avec un ninja auquel il n'avait jamais adressé la parole deux heures auparavant. Mais songeant qu'il était encore coincé pour une bonne partie de la journée avec lui, il décida d'être poli.

- Je n'aime pas parler de Sasuke Uchiwa, désolé.

Il avait modulé sa voix comme celle de Sakura quand elle parlait de son ancien coéquipier – avec un peu de chance, Kinji comprendrait et éviterait le sujet. Temari éclata de rire. Elle lui donna un coup de coude – contrôlé, sinon il n'aurait plus eu de ventre – et dit :

- C'est juste que ça serait trop long et pénible pour toi de nous dire ce que tu penses, alors ne fais pas comme si ça te touchait _personnellement_.

Shikamaru soupira. C'était sans compter avec Temari, évidemment.

- Galère.

Kinji ne se laissa pas arrêter par le manque évident de bonne volonté de Shikamaru.

- Vous l'aviez rencontré aux examens chunin, non ?

Sa question visait Temari, cette fois. Bon débarras. Temari croisa son regard, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Je n'étais pas une amie d'Uchiwa. D'ailleurs, aucun des participants de Suna n'a réellement noué d'amitié pendant cet examen…

Autant pour le rappel qu'à l'époque, Suna avait tenté d'envahir Konoha. Mais comme les ninjas apprenaient à vivre avec les alliances qui se faisaient et se défaisaient, Kinji ne sembla pas percevoir l'avertissement de Temari. Il continua :

- Vous êtes pourtant devenue amie avec Shikamaru, non ?

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Temari.

- Rectification. J'ai quitté Konoha avec la ferme intention de revenir le massacrer.

- Et vous l'avez sauvé à votre mission suivante.

Avec une expression de pure jubilation, Temari répondit :

- Exactement !

Désabusé, Shikamaru ne répondit rien. Il valait mieux. Et puis, apparemment, _tout le monde_ connaissait cette histoire. De toute façon, la conversation continuait sans lui.

- Et ce n'était que le début de vos exploits. J'ai une petite sœur qui vous admire et qui me parle tout le temps de vous. Je dois dire que vous êtes à la hauteur de ce qu'elle disait, c'est un honneur d'être dans votre équipe aujourd'hui.

En jetant un œil sur Temari, Shikamaru réalisa que le compliment lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Et pour une raison inconnue, ça l'irritait au plus haut point. Il regrettait soudainement que l'attention de Kinji se soit focalisée sur Temari. La sympathie et la jovialité de Kinji – des qualités dans tout autre contexte, il en avait conscience – lui donnaient envie de leur tourner le dos et de regarder les nuages sans plus se préoccuper d'eux. Et Temari semblait cette fois-ci disposée à discuter avec le ninja d'Ame.

- Vous êtes chunin depuis longtemps, Kinji ?

- Un peu plus de dix ans. Et je ne crois pas dépasser un jour ce rang.

- Vous vous êtes spécialisé dans les techniques sensorielles ?

- Oui.

- Intéressant. Vous parvenez à identifier la personne à qui appartient un chakra ?

- Si je l'ai déjà rencontrée auparavant, oui. Dans le cas qui nous occupe, je crains fort de ne jamais avoir rencontré Uchiwa et son équipe. J'ai déjà combattu des ninjas de Kiri, mais ils sont… décédés des suites de notre rencontre.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Temari. Shikamaru savait ce qu'elle pensait des ennemis en général.

- Si vous nous indiquez les signatures de chakra que vous ressentez, ce sera largement suffisant.

Shikamaru songea qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de mettre une stratégie en place pour la faible probabilité où ils rencontreraient des ninjas de Kiri. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait été un manquement à la procédure de la mission. Mais Temari et lui avaient déjà combattu côte à côte. Ils connaissaient leurs techniques respectives, ils avaient un timing plutôt bon en situation de combat, ils se répartissaient les tâches sans heurts. Shikamaru mettait en place un plan d'action et Temari avait la vivacité nécessaire pour comprendre sans de longues explications. C'était généralement elle qui faisait le gros de l'action, et lui qui nettoyait derrière elle, agissant en back-up. Tout traqueur qu'il soit, Kinji restait un chunin. Si combat il y avait, il assurerait leurs arrières.

Soudainement, Kinji se redressa, l'air concentré. Il ferma les yeux, attendit quelques secondes puis se tourna vers les deux jonins :

- Trois aspirants se dirigent vers nous. Je leur donne dix minutes pour nous atteindre.

Temari et Shikamaru se regardèrent, surpris. Que faisaient des genins si loin de Suna, qui était carrément dans la direction opposée ? Shikamaru se décida rapidement :

- Il faut les arrêter et les renvoyer dans la zone.

- Je reconnais ces trois chakras. Ce sont des genins d'Ame. Umeko montre d'excellentes dispositions de traqueuse, Masanori est le plus prometteur de sa génération et Hisashi possède une technique héréditaire.

Shikamaru comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de la même équipe d'Ame qui avait passé son test psychologique en premier, et qui avait réussi de justesse. Déjà, Temari s'était relevée et avait déployé son immense éventail.

- Je pourrais leur envoyer une tempête pour les repousser.

- Ils tenteront de la franchir, surtout s'ils perçoivent qu'elle est artificielle.

- C'est toi qui les gères quand ils arrivent, alors.

- C'est toi la responsable de la deuxième épreuve.

Un peu effaré, Kinji vit les deux jonins se regarder froidement. Les rumeurs disaient qu'ils étaient amis, d'autres disaient qu'ils étaient amants. Mais à les voir se confronter continuellement – il n'y avait pas eu une minute de répit depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé dans leur équipe – il avait de sérieux doutes. Un peu déstabilisé, il tenta :

- Si c'est tellement problématique, je peux leur expliquer. Je suis d'Ame, après tout…

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Kinji eut l'impression d'avoir dit une énormité. Puis, avec un calme _suspect_, Temari lui répondit :

- Merci, Kinji.

Shikamaru grogna quelque chose, et ils attendirent les genins dans le calme le plus complet. Sans surprise, ce fut Umeko qui apparut la première. À une dizaine de mètre d'eux, elle s'arrêta, attendit que Masanori et Hisashi parviennent à sa hauteur, leur murmura quelque chose, puis les désigna. Ce fut Masanori qui s'écria :

- C'est vous, Kinji ? Pourquoi bloquez-vous le chemin ?

Kinji répondit calmement :

- L'examen chunin se déroule dans une zone délimitée dont vous ne pouvez sortir. Continuez l'épreuve sans dépasser notre limite.

Il y eut un silence, puis Umeko dit lentement :

- Les règles ne parlaient d'aucune zone…

- Vous n'êtes pas supposés aller dans cette direction. Suna est… Suna n'est pas de ce côté.

Kinji avait failli leur indiquer la direction de Suna. D'une voix froide et vexée, Hisashi répondit :

- Nous savons parfaitement où se trouve Suna.

Shikamaru, Temari et Kinji comprirent aussitôt ce que les genins cherchaient à faire. Ils avaient trouvé un artefact, ils voulaient éviter les autres équipes jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve et rejoindre Suna en dernière minute. Les trois genins se concertèrent un instant, puis Umeko s'inclina devant Kinji.

- Veuillez nous excuser, Kinji, mais nous avons appris à ne plus tomber dans les pièges. Les examinateurs ne sont pas supposés intervenir, vous êtes donc une excellente illusion. Et dans le cas improbable où vous seriez réellement un examinateur, vous aurez une meilleure idée de notre style de combat.

L'instant d'après, les trois genins se ruaient sur eux.

_Sérieusement_ ? Trois genins contre deux jonins et un chunin. Le soleil devait taper plus dur qu'à l'ordinaire. Les trois aînés tombèrent gracieusement en position défensive. Temari adressa à Shikamaru un détestable sourire qui signifiait quelque chose dans le goût _« qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? »_ et qui le convainquit qu'il avait intérêt à gérer rapidement la situation s'il voulait espérer ne pas en entendre parler pendant les trois jours à venir. Il fit plusieurs signes pendant que les genins déployaient leurs techniques – Umeko leur envoya une volée de shuriken, Masanori dirigea sur eux une multitude d'aiguilles, Hisashi lança un genjutsu – et dit calmement :

- Kage Mane no jutsu. Manipulation des Ombres.

Son ombre s'étira jusqu'à celle des trois genins, et le combat fut terminé. Arrêtés en plein mouvement, les gamins poussèrent des cris plaintifs. _Un peu tard_.

- Oui, c'est pénible, mais c'est comme ça. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir de la zone dont votre compatriote a parlé. Maintenant, vous avez deux solutions : soit vous nous réattaquez et je vous disqualifie, soit vous retournez dans la zone terminer votre deuxième épreuve. Et ne m'obligez pas à tenir un décompte.

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne dit rien. Puis, Masanori maugréa :

- Relâchez-nous. Nous repartons vers Suna.

Shikamaru relâcha sa technique et les regarda partir sans rien ajouter. Ils n'avaient pas froid aux yeux, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ils avaient peut-être leurs chances pour la suite, pourvu que leur manque de clairvoyance quant aux chances de l'emporter face à quelqu'un de plus puissant ne les arrête pas. Quand les genins eurent disparu, il se tourna un bref instant vers Temari. Temari, qui s'était arrangée pour qu'il fasse tout le boulot.

Il retint un soupir. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le faire travailler.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous. N'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre 8 avant de lire celui-ci, puisque j'ai enlevé ma note et remplacé le contenu par le véritable chapitre 8._

_Fondamentalement, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre. Mais je voulais prendre le temps d'explorer les dynamiques des relations entre Temari et Shikamaru, et aussi entre Mei et Ao, question de montrer un peu la manière dont je perçois leurs échanges en général._

_Enfin, concernant les Onze de Konoha. J'ai déjà entendu l'expression une paire de fois – je ne me souviens plus si elle intervient vraiment dans le manga – et je me suis toujours demandé s'il aurait été possible d'avoir les Douze de Konoha avec Sai, depuis la défection de Sasuke. Ce n'est pas essentiel, mais j'ai finalement opté pour l'utilisation du groupe des Onze, Sai étant d'une autre génération._

_Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire !_


	10. De feuille et de sable

**Chapitre 10 : De feuille et de sable**

Hokage la Cinquième était assise derrière son bureau, profondément concentrée sur les documents fondateurs du Clan Hyuga. Les rouleaux faisaient état du statut des membres de la branche principale, de celui des membres de la branche secondaire, et des rares exceptions qui pouvaient être consenties. Hanabi Hyuga avait eu la chance de remplir la condition nécessaire pour ne pas subir le sceau de l'Oiseau en Cage : l'hériter au moment de sa naissance était une fille. Si Hinata Hyuga était née garçon, Hanabi Hyuga aurait eu son front marqué du sceau, comme avant elle Hizashi Hyuga, le jumeau d'Hiashi Hyuga. Seules les sœurs aînées des héritiers Hyuga et leurs enfants ne portaient pas le sceau de l'Oiseau en Cage. Aucune femme n'avait jamais été à la tête du Clan Hyuga. En n'ayant que des filles, Hiashi Hyuga allait créer une situation sans précédent au sein du Clan. Tsunade n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'il en pensait – restait par ailleurs la question de la future maîtresse du Clan. Hinata ou Hanabi ?

La famille Hyuga accordait énormément d'importance à ses traditions. C'était un clan qui appliquait fièrement les lois sanglantes qui avaient été mises en place par leurs ancêtres, sans s'en écarter d'une virgule. La première fois qu'elle avait vu un jeune Hyuga se faire marquer du Sceau de l'Oiseau en Cage, Tsunade avait eu envie de vomir. Le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait pour des pratiques aussi _barbares_ au sein même d'une famille, supposée _protéger _ses membres, n'avait d'égal que sa conscience aigüe du fait qu'en tant que Hokage, elle devait préserver l'unité des Clans et de son Village. Mais depuis, elle cherchait sans relâche un moyen de contourner légalement ces vieilles lois.

Et dans un très petit coin de son esprit, elle espérait que le problème serait réglé avant l'accession de Naruto au poste de Hokage.

Elle fut interrompue dans sa lecture par l'arrivée d'un faucon de Suna. L'oiseau déposa poliment un document scellé par les couleurs du Kazekage. Avec un sourire, elle s'empara du rouleau et l'ouvrit, curieuse de voir si les équipes de Konoha avaient passé les premières épreuves. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Tsunade. Deux équipes de Konoha étaient parvenues jusqu'au tournoi : celle de Genma et celle de Kyoka. Assez fière du résultat – tout de même deux équipes sur cinq qualifiées – Tsunade relut les détails du déroulement des deux épreuves.

La suite du parchemin concernait l'apparition inquiétante de ninjas de Kiri sur le territoire de Suna, ainsi que la traque d'Uchiwa, ce qui ne la surprit pas. Elle avait déjà reçu les rapports de Sakura et de Shikamaru. Le cours des événements ne suivait pas ce qu'elle avait espéré pour son apprentie. Et Tsunade se demandait si elle ne devrait pas profiter de sa présence à Suna pour abattre elle-même le déserteur – elle repoussa aussitôt les désagréables souvenirs d'Orochimaru qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Cette question restait toutefois secondaire à côté du problème posé par les unités ennemies repérées chez leurs alliés.

Et le Hokage allait bientôt se déplacer et passer à la portée de ces ninjas aux intentions inconnues avant de rejoindre Suna pour la troisième épreuve. Tsunade devait choisir deux ANBU pour l'escorter durant le voyage. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir au type d'escorte dont elle aurait besoin. Elle choisirait de toute façon les deux noms parmi les « Onze de Konoha », comme leurs ennemis en étaient venus à les appeler. L'appellation la faisait toujours sourire. La jeune génération s'était hissée au niveau des légendes. Elle était devenue vieille sans même s'en rendre compte – ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, parce qu'elle avait conscience d'être la dernière survivante de sa génération et de remonter à elle seule les statistiques sur l'espérance de vie des ninjas. Sa propre légende était à présent surpassée par les prouesses des fameux Onze. Tout le monde pensait que les Onze faisaient partie de l'ANBU. Tsunade n'aurait jamais démenti l'information, mais elle savait que c'était faux. Ils avaient tous le niveau requis pour devenir ANBU – même Lee, qui ne dépasserait jamais officiellement le stade de jonin spécial, malgré sa capacité à venir à bout de n'importe quel adversaire, parce qu'il ne produirait jamais la moindre technique de ninjutsu ou de genjutsu. Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji et Tenten avaient refusé d'entrer dans l'ANBU. La première par un sens éthique presque inattendu, la deuxième parce que les Hyuga ne permettaient pas aux membres de la branche principale de se salir les mains dans l'ANBU, le troisième parce qu'il allait devenir sous peu l'Alpha de son Clan, le quatrième parce que c'était trop pénible, ce à quoi Tsunade remédierait tôt ou tard, le cinquième parce qu'il préférait rester en formation de type Ino-Shika-Cho, et la sixième parce qu'elle voulait prouver à son coéquipier Lee que le rang ne faisait pas le ninja. Lee et Naruto n'avaient pas encore reçu de proposition. Le premier parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais appartenir officiellement aux ANBU, ce qui n'empêchait pas Tsunade de l'envoyer de temps en temps en mission solo, le second parce que Tsunade doutait que Naruto se plie aux codes de l'unité spéciale de Konoha. Il était capable de révolutionner l'ANBU et de changer son mode opératoire. Tsunade préférait d'abord le former, l'ouvrir aux difficultés de la gouvernance, l'éveiller aux subtilités de l'équilibre politique, avant de le confronter à l'ANBU et à leur travail _spécial_. En revanche, Neji, Shino et Ino étaient les seuls à être effectivement entrés dans l'ANBU. Neji et Shino dépassaient tellement largement leurs aînés que Tsunade songeait sérieusement à les promouvoir au poste de capitaine. Sur le long terme, l'un des deux deviendrait le Chef exécutif de l'ANBU, qui ne répondait de ses actes qu'au Hokage. Ino brillait tout autant qu'eux, mais dans une autre section : celle des interrogatoires. La compréhension que la jeune Yamanaka avait du cerveau humain et de ses secrets était tout simplement hallucinante. Ibiki Morino en personne avait décidé que l'insupportable bavarde était à son goût et l'avait prise sous son aile.

Le choix de Tsunade était fixé. Neji Hyuga et Ino Yamanaka l'accompagneraient, sous l'identité de Kai et d'Aki. Le Byakugan était toujours un atout de taille. En outre, Neji était l'exemple parfait du ninja en pleine maîtrise de son comportement, de ses facultés et de ses capacités. Inatteignable. C'était sans conteste le plus fort des Hyuga – et sans le Sceau de l'Oiseau en Cage, il aurait été Chef de Clan. Il semblait vivre sa situation sans trop d'amertume et soutenir Hinata Hyuga, mais Ibiki Morino lui avait rapporté, alors qu'ils discutaient l'entrée de Neji dans l'ANBU, qu'il ne courtisait aucune femme parce qu'il avait décidé qu'il ne s'engagerait jamais sérieusement et refuserait toujours d'avoir des enfants. _Rien d'étonnant_.

Quant aux techniques du Clan Yamanaka, elles étaient toujours précieuses en pays étranger, pour déterminer la fiabilité d'éventuelles nouvelles rencontres. Et pour peu qu'ils mettent la main sur les ninjas de Kiri en chemin – Tsunade ne doutait pas un instant de l'emporter – Ino permettrait de percer à jour les intentions de l'ennemi. De tous ses ANBU, Ino était de loin la plus bruyante, la plus vive, et… la plus lucide sur les comportements humains. Elle mélangeait un style décontracté et une puissance subtilement cachée. Le tout était couplé à une somptueuse beauté – Tsunade devait reconnaître qu'elle était de loin la plus belle kunoichi de Konoha – qui constituait une arme en soi, parce que les gens faisaient l'erreur d'assimiler beauté et bonté, tout comme ils faisaient celle d'assimiler laideur et noirceur. _Un drame universel_.

Tsunade rédigea rapidement sa réponse au Kazekage, puis les deux ordres de mission pour ses deux ANBU. Elle tenta de reprendre sa lecture sur le Clan Hyuga, mais les ninjas de la Brume l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Kakashi avait invoqué le Bingo Book de Konoha pour tenter d'identifier leurs ennemis, mais sa tentative s'était soldée par un échec. La technique de brume utilisée par les chasseurs de Kiri aurait pu appartenir à six ninjas du Bingo Book, et aucune mention n'était faite d'une brume capable d'arrêter le Rasengan. Ça sentait la technique héréditaire, mais Kiri s'était débarrassé depuis longtemps de tous ses Clans…

* * *

L'équipe Sept quadrillait sans relâche les environs de Suna. La recherche active des ninjas de Kiri et de l'équipe Uchiwa ne donnait aucun résultat. Cela faisait trois jours entiers que la deuxième épreuve des examens chunin s'était terminée et l'équipe Sept, enfin au complet puisque Sakura avait autorisé Sai à sortir de l'hôpital, patrouillait avec d'autres équipes de jonins dans les environs de Suna.

Le Kazekage ne semblait pas inquiet, mais il prenait très sérieusement la menace posée par les ninjas de Kiri. La présence de Shikamaru près de lui en était une preuve suffisante. Sakura savait qu'il avait seulement été consulté sur les plans mis en place par Gaara, mais nul doute qu'il interviendrait plus activement si l'une des équipes de recherche mettait la main sur une de leurs cibles. En aucun cas Sakura n'aurait voulu changer de place avec lui : il venait d'être affecté à l'équipe Baki de Suna, à la place habituellement occupée par le Kazekage en personne – comme à Konoha, officiellement, les équipes n'existaient plus dès la progression dans la hiérarchie, mais les équipes formées au niveau genin continuaient de travailler ensemble dans la formation traditionnelle d'équipe de quatre. Se retrouver intégré à une équipe étrangère était un grand honneur, mais Sakura ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que, malgré son… amitié – sérieusement ? – pour Temari, Shikamaru ne pouvait décemment pas se sentir à l'aise au sein d'une équipe aussi réputée que celle de la fratrie légendaire de Suna. Baki était leur ancien maître, c'était un puissant shinobi, mais ses capacités avaient été dépassées depuis longtemps par celles de Kankuro et de Temari. La manœuvre la laissait un peu perplexe, mais elle n'espérait même pas comprendre les plans de Shikamaru. Peut-être y avait-il un but caché, autre que l'envoi de troupes d'élites pour coincer les ninjas de Kiri.

Maître Tsunade ne lui avait rien répondu, ce qui signifiait que l'équipe sept avait carte blanche pour continuer sa mission. Il était évident qu'en tant qu'alliés, ils devaient également se mettre au service du Kazekage s'il requérait leur aide. Comme leurs objectifs coïncidaient, l'équipe Sept avait été intégrée au plan. Officiellement, seuls les ninjas de Kiri étaient recherchés. Mais dans les faits, qu'ils cherchent Sasuke Uchiwa ne posait aucun problème.

De toute façon, c'était l'échec sur toute la ligne. Alors que des équipes de Suna retournaient chaque grain de sable, le désert gardait bien ses secrets. Aucune équipe de Kiri n'avait été retrouvée. Aucun Uchiwa.

Kakashi estimait que c'était parce qu'ils faisaient face à l'élite de Kiri. C'étaient des chasseurs qui auraient fait honte à leur nom s'ils s'étaient fait repérer en quelques jours. La traque promettait d'être longue et pénible. Sai ne disait rien. Et Naruto se fichait de Kiri. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était trouver Sasuke Uchiwa. Depuis leur discussion sur le combat du Cimetière, il affichait cet air calme et déterminé qui tordait les entrailles de Sakura. Quand elle le regardait, il lui souriait _comme d'habitude_, mais elle voyait bien qu'il était tout entier dans l'attente de sa confrontation avec Sasuke.

Sur un geste de Kakashi, les quatre ninjas s'arrêtèrent. Durant quelques secondes, Sakura se demanda pourquoi. Puis, les traces devinrent évidentes. Le sable avait été retourné récemment, tout juste assez pour témoigner d'une présence humaine, et trop peu pour que le responsable puisse être un simple civil. Ils furetèrent pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Sai dise la conclusion à voix haute :

- Je dirais qu'ils ont au moins deux jours d'avance sur nous.

Kakashi hocha la tête et sortit son livre préféré de sa poche, tandis que Naruto grimaçait de dépit.

- Nous faisons une pause. Sai, fais un repérage sur les alentours. Sakura, retourne le sol. Naruto, chasse quelque chose de comestible.

En songeant que Kakashi avait son propre concept du mot _pause_, Sakura gonfla son poing de chakra et l'enfonça dans le sol. Sa technique n'aurait qu'un effet limité, puisqu'ils étaient dans le désert et que le sable reviendrait invariablement prendre sa place d'origine. Mais elle fit apparaître au grand jour d'autres traces de présence humaine : des bouts de bois qui avaient servi à consolider une planque, des restes de nourriture, des bandages usés. Devant la confirmation qu'à deux jours près, elle aurait été confrontée de nouveau à Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura se sentit anxieuse. Elle commençait à n'en plus pouvoir de l'attente. Elle voulait que tout se termine. Toute cette histoire n'avait que trop duré.

- Ne nous laissons pas abattre. Il ne nous échappera pas éternellement.

Kakashi ne faisait même pas semblant de lire son livre. Qu'il lui donne un tel encouragement, avec un tel écart par rapport à sa conduite généralement indifférente et nonchalante, était inhabituel. Et sonnait terriblement _faux_. Sakura faillit répliquer quelque chose, puis réalisa que Kakashi avait parlé au pluriel. Elle tourna les yeux vers son ancien professeur et laissa parler son cœur, parce qu'ils étaient seuls, et qu'elle pouvait épancher ses doutes sans craindre d'inquiéter Naruto et Sai.

- Non, mais nos résolutions risquent de faiblir.

- Pourquoi ? Tu risques d'oublier que tu es une kunoichi de Konoha ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais… je voudrais qu'on en finisse.

Kakashi retint un soupir. L'espace d'un instant, Sakura lut tout le regret du monde dans ses yeux, et s'en voulut d'avoir parlé. Kakashi n'était pas moins atteint qu'eux. Même si ce n'était pas de sa faute, il prenait la désertion de Sasuke comme un échec personnel. Elle ne sut quoi dire pour se rattraper, mais Kakashi lui épargna cet effort. De sa voix rouillée, il répondit :

- Moi aussi, Sakura.

La gorge serrée, elle avança doucement la main jusqu'à la poser sur le bras de Kakashi. Elle s'attendait presque à un mouvement de recul. Mais ils étaient suffisamment proches pour que son geste soit naturel et réconfortant. Kakashi n'était pas du type sociable. Il maintenait prudemment une distance et le reste du monde pour ne plus être blessé. Pour ne pas encore voir des êtres chers partir et le laisser derrière. Mais elle savait également que Naruto et elle – et même Sai – étaient parvenus à entrer dans sa vie et à en faire partie, aussi sûrement qu'il faisait partie des leurs.

Ils ne bougèrent pas jusqu'au retour de Naruto et de Sai.

* * *

Du sable à perte de vue, au nord, au sud, à l'ouest et à l'est. Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers temporaires. Ils semblaient à leur aise. Non, mieux qu'à leur aise. Ils se fondaient dans le paysage, comme s'ils avaient toujours appartenu au désert. Quand Gaara lui avait demandé de remplir sa place au sein de son équipe habituelle, Shikamaru avait failli refuser. Même si la probabilité qu'ils parviennent à de meilleurs résultats en optimisant le traitement des résultats sur le terrain était grande, l'idée de s'intégrer dans une équipe habituée à un ninja de l'envergure d'un Kage lui semblait _fastidieuse_. Mais entre ça et rester coincé à Suna à décider des manches du tournoi avec les autres examinateurs chunin, son choix était vite fait. Il avait en outre l'ordre de son Hokage à exécuter, et si soutenir l'équipe sept ne s'avérait pas possible dans les faits, il pouvait continuer à les aider en s'impliquant dans la recherche des ninjas de Kiri – et par défaut, de l'équipe Uchiwa. Enfin, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était curieux de voir comment travaillait l'équipe de Temari.

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Elle faisait comme si travailler en équipe était parfaitement normal, mais il ne s'y trompait pas. Cela faisait des mois que son équipe avait été démantelée. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était devenue ANBU, et il se demandait pourquoi.

- Arrête de regarder ma sœur, Nara.

Kankuro, évidemment. Et la réponse du tac au tac par Temari :

- Tu veux décider de qui a le droit de me regarder, Kankuro ?

- On est en pleine mission ! Gardez vos hormones sous contrôle !

D'un ton froid, Baki se mêla de la discussion avant qu'elle ne dégénère.

- Il n'y a que moi qui travaille pour le moment, alors taisez-vous _tous les deux_.

Mais il regardait Shikamaru. Baki était celui qui avait le plus d'affinités avec les techniques sensorielles. Et surtout, comme Shikamaru n'avait pas manqué de le constater, il était opposé à l'intégration d'un ninja _étranger_ dans une équipe comme celle de la Fratrie du Sable. Le stratège de Konoha ne fit aucun commentaire. Et il arrêta de regarder Temari.

Ce fut à cet instant que son esprit, qui avait pourtant généralement une centaine de coups d'avance sur le reste du monde, fit la connexion manquante. L'ancien Shikamaru aurait soupiré, expliqué calmement qu'il n'y avait rien entre Temari et lui, puis continué la mission sans plus se préoccuper de rien. Là, il se sentait irrité que tout le monde surveille ce qui se passait entre Temari et lui – et qui ne regardait qu'eux. Il n'aurait jamais pu dire que Kankuro s'imaginait des choses, parce que c'était faux. Ils partageaient tellement de choses que c'était étonnant que leur relation ne soit pas plus intime. Et à vrai dire, Shikamaru n'avait plus envie de se contenter de leur confortable relation. Même si l'idée de perdre ce qu'ils avaient l'effrayait au-delà du rationnel, l'idée de ne jamais devenir… _plus_ aux yeux de Temari était bien pire.

Il tenait à Temari. Il lui faisait confiance. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Il avait envie de dire à Kankuro d'aller se faire voir, d'embrasser Temari – enfin, au moins essayer – et de dire à Baki qu'il ne cherchait pas à s'emparer des secrets de Suna par voie détournée. L'espace d'un instant, il fut presque tenté de mettre ses pensées à exécution. Puis, son esprit calcula au moins quinze conséquences possibles, dont au moins trois d'entre elles se terminaient _très mal_ pour lui. _Galère_.

L'équipe continua à avancer en silence pendant très exactement trois secondes. C'était sans compter sur Kankuro :

- Allez, Baki, il faut profiter de cette occasion unique pour apprendre à connaître mon futur beau-frère !

- Kankuro, je jure de détruire dans l'œuf tes prochaines touches.

- Parce que tu as seulement _une touche_ avec Nara ?

Shikamaru aurait juré que les joues de Temari s'étaient colorées. Il songea qu'il avait toujours voulu une femme ni trop belle ni trop moche – déjà là, c'était raté, parce que Temari était voluptueuse – puis deux enfants, et la possibilité de jouer au shogi régulièrement. Et que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas d'inclure Temari dans ses plans. Au contraire, qu'il était _ravi_ qu'elle l'ait forcé à revoir ses rêves d'avenir. La rapidité avec laquelle son esprit calculait ses espoirs l'affolait un peu. D'ordinaire, avoir des coups d'avance n'était pas difficile. Mais il n'avait jamais été autant concerné par le simple fait que toutes ses prévisions étaient bloquées sur une seule chose : la volonté de Temari d'envisager quelque chose avec lui. Si avoir autant d'avance dans la planification de sa vie signifiait penser au mariage alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore _proposé _quelque chose à Temari, il fallait qu'il pense sérieusement à trouver un moyen de concentrer son esprit sur des challenges l'empêchant de penser à autre chose. Les ninjas de Kiri, par exemple.

- Si marcher deux pas derrière Gaara vous rend incapables d'exécuter les ordres du chef de mission, nous rentrons directement à Suna.

Deuxième intervention de Baki, qui ne semblait pas dérangé un instant à l'idée de traiter deux légendes vivantes de Suna comme des genins. À nouveau, Shikamaru ne dit rien. Observer lui convenait parfaitement. Sa situation était de toute façon délicate, et il comptait bien profiter du calme que le Kazekage lui avait offert sur un plateau. Shikamaru avait pris l'habitude de commander les équipes – alors qu'il avait détesté ça au début – et de coordonner les actions. Retomber dans le rôle de simple jonin avait un aspect reposant. Même avec des jonins aussi survoltés que la Fratrie – incomplète – du Sable et le terrible Baki.

- Nara.

- Oui ?

- D'ici deux heures, je veux au moins cinq stratégies différentes pour abattre une équipe de Kiri.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

- J'en ai vingt-cinq qui sont prêtes dès maintenant.

Kankuro siffla, admiratif. Temari sourit. Baki regarda Shikamaru de travers.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu connais mes capacités ?

- Je ne connais que celle qui est enregistrée dans les fichiers de Konoha : l'Épée du Vent. Vous êtes donc vraisemblablement d'affinité Fûton, mais cette hypothèse ne m'est pas vraiment utile pour évaluer votre portée de combat. Mes vingt-cinq stratégies n'impliquent que Temari, Kankuro et moi en combattants actifs. Je pourrais en soumettre d'autres si nous sommes confrontés à deux équipes de Kiri, et même trois équipes de Kiri. Tout comme je pourrais en trouver de nouvelles en ayant une meilleure idée de vos capacités.

- Belle tentative, Nara. La nature de mon chakra est effectivement Fûton. Quant au reste, je crains fort que ça soit confidentiel.

Traduction : _« tu es de Konoha, je suis de Suna »_. Il y avait mille choses à répondre à cette dernière phrase, mais Shikamaru décida qu'il ne voulait pas être pris en flagrant délit d'insubordination. Et après tout, si Baki voulait se passer de ses stratégies, c'était son problème. Temari en revanche, fronça les sourcils. Lentement, elle dit :

- Baki. Il me semble que le statut d'allié de Shikamaru nous permet de lui communiquer ta portée de combat pour optimiser les résultats de cette mission.

- Les alliances se font et se défont.

- Mais celle que nous avons avec Konoha est forte.

En observant le langage corporel de Baki, qui transpirait d'hostilité envers lui, Shikamaru comprit enfin la raison pour laquelle Baki se comportait de manière aussi grossière. Ce n'était pas un test pour voir ses capacités, encore moins une inquiétude pour la vie amoureuse de Temari. C'était purement et simplement le soupçon que Konoha soit lié d'une manière ou d'une autre aux ninjas de Kiri. Le fait qu'il cherchait également Uchiwa n'était pas un secret, et la possibilité que Baki pense que tout était relié poussa Shikamaru à donner sa propre interprétation de la situation – qu'il n'avait même pas donnée à Gaara, puisqu'il ne la lui avait pas demandée.

- Konoha n'a aucune alliance avec Kiri. Pour une raison que nous ignorons encore, ces ninjas de la Brume sont à la recherche d'Uchiwa.

Baki ne bougea pas, puis finit par laisser échapper un curieux :

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Comment identifie-t-on un Uchiwa ? À ses pupilles. Kakashi Hatake possède également cette pupille, ce qui explique qu'une unité l'ait pris en chasse. L'autre unité a dû réaliser l'erreur, reconnaître le Ninja Copieur et intervenir pour éviter d'entrer en guerre ouverte avec Konoha.

À vrai dire, il avait d'autres théories. Les raisons de l'intervention de la deuxième unité pouvaient être multiples. Il n'avait fait qu'énoncer la plus plausible. Mais il n'écartait pas la possibilité d'une dissension au sein des ninjas de Kiri. Peut-être s'étaient-ils annihilés entre eux, ce qui expliquerait le fait qu'ils étaient introuvables. Baki ne répondit rien, puis finit par dire :

- J'espère que tu ne nous chantes pas la chanson de la Feuille. Nous verrons bien ce qu'il en est.

- Ma présence ici est une preuve de la confiance que Konoha accorde à Suna.

- Et vice-versa, ajouta Temari.

Il y eut un court silence. Puis, Baki reprit :

- Je me bats essentiellement au corps à corps. Mes techniques sont basées sur la maîtrise de l'aspect tranchant et acéré du vent.

Shikamaru opina, conscient de l'effort consenti par l'ancien maître de Temari.

- Dans ce cas, je suis en mesure de vous proposer une cinquantaine de plans différents.

Temari eut un grand sourire.

- Vantard.

Shikamaru haussa les sourcils, puis exposa ses stratégies à Baki, pour lui laisser le choix. Baki avait suffisamment souligné qu'il était un ninja étranger et qu'il serait tenu à l'écart parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tout savoir. Ni Temari ni lui ne discutaient cet état de fait. Il savait que si Temari venait à voir une faiblesse à Konoha, elle la rapporterait à son frère, qui déciderait quoi faire. À vrai dire, dans la même situation, il agirait pareil.

La journée s'écoula lentement, et Shikamaru se surprit à ressentir du soulagement lorsque Baki donna le signal pour établir leur campement pour la nuit. Les provisions de Suna contenaient des barres nutritionnelles au goût différent de celui de Konoha. Avec un sourire désabusé, Shikamaru constata amplement que les rations militaires étaient tout aussi mauvaises des deux côtés de la frontière. Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance beaucoup plus détendue que le reste de leur journée. L'après-midi passée à planifier devait y être pour quelque chose. Entre deux bouchées, Kankuro lança :

- Et alors, l'ordre de ce tournoi ?

Temari soupira et répondit :

- L'ordre définitif n'était toujours pas établi quand nous avons quitté Suna.

- Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir contre qui la petite Daiya va se battre.

La gamine en question faisait partie de l'une des deux équipes qualifiées de Suna. C'était une marionnettiste, et à en croire Kankuro, elle avait de l'avenir.

- Elle fait justement partie des matches qui n'ont pas encore été figés. Elle se battra soit contre Masanori d'Ame, soit contre Kagerou de Konoha.

Baki haussa un sourcil et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait hésiter ?

- Nous voulons garder les combats les plus _intéressants_ pour la fin. Mettre Daiya contre le genin d'Ame dès le départ donnerait un impressionnant coup d'envoi, mais nous priverait de niveau élevé pour la suite.

Kankuro ne se priva pas pour éclater de rire.

- Si la gamine tient ses promesses, elle va massacrer son adversaire quel qu'il soit, tu verras.

- Quelle déclaration de la part du _grand_ Kankuro… Tu envisages de prendre la petite sous ton aile ?

Shikamaru réalisa que sous couvert de plaisanterie, la discussion était extrêmement sérieuse. Kankuro répondit nonchalamment :

- C'est à voir.

Il semblait y tenir, alors. Shikamaru songea qu'il savait seulement de Kagerou qu'elle était l'élève de Genma Shiranui. Et que, si elle cachait son jeu aussi bien que son maître, son premier match pourrait être tout aussi intéressant que celui de la marionnettiste prodige. Lentement, il dit :

- Le problème réel, c'est que nos prévisions sont souvent fausses. Il n'est pas rare que les genins se révèlent dans l'arène, et que des matches supposés être de seconde zone finissent par être les plus intéressants du tournoi, justement.

Au regard étonné que Temari posa sur lui, il devina qu'elle pensait à leur match, celui qu'elle avait gagné par forfait. Il se sentit rougir. Ce n'était pas du tout à eux qu'il pensait – ou peut-être bien que si, mais alors il n'en avait même pas pris conscience – et il n'avait parlé que de manière générale. Baki sourit :

- Besoin de défendre Konoha ?

Shikamaru faillit répliquer que non, puis réalisa que Baki venait de faire _une tentative d'humour_. Kankuro, avec un sourire goguenard qui n'augurait rien de bon, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose… qui ne franchit jamais ses lèvres. Temari avait attrapé son éventail et assené un coup – violent, de l'avis de Shikamaru – à Kankuro.

- Oups, pardon. J'ai mal calculé mon coup, je voulais… _ranimer le feu_.

Et pour une fois, ce fut un rire sincère qui secoua Shikamaru. Le début de leur soirée se déroula paisiblement – enfin, pour autant qu'une bataille rangée entre Temari et Kankuro à propos du maquillage des marionnettistes puisse être qualifiée de paisible – et les ninjas se répartirent les tours de veille avant de se coucher.

Shikamaru se demanda si Temari se glisserait dans sa vie de tous les jours, à Konoha. Quand il la voyait, aussi détendue dans l'immensité désertique, il prenait douloureusement conscience de ce qui séparait Suna et Konoha. Il se demandait s'il serait capable, lui, de se glisser dans la vie qu'elle menait à Suna. Il voulait imaginer quelque chose, et maintenant que son esprit avait consciemment accepté ce que son inconscient savait depuis des mois, il savait que la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de partir avec l'équipe Baki, c'était celle-là. Voir s'il pouvait se fondre dans l'environnement de Temari. Il est habitué à sa présence. Elle lui manquait quand elle n'était pas là. Et ce, malgré le peu de choses qu'ils avaient en commun. Tout semblait les opposer, de prime abord. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était aussi violemment attiré par elle.

La seule chose qui le rassurait, tandis qu'il essayait de s'endormir – il avait écopé du quart de veille le plus pénible – c'était que la Feuille et le Sable ne deviendraient jamais ennemis. C'était une certitude. Gaara et Naruto ne laisseraient jamais la situation se dégrader, et leur alliance était faite pour durer.

* * *

_Les deux noms de code ANBU sont des prénoms mixtes : Kai signifie coquillage tandis qu'Aki signifie automne. Il n'y a pas de raison particulière à ce choix. C'est court, facile, et Tsunade n'aime pas se compliquer la vie à chercher un prénom lié à la personnalité de son porteur, surtout si le nom ne reste que le temps d'une mission._

_J'aime vraiment bien Tsunade en tant que Hokage. N'oublions pas qu'outre ses grandes capacités de soin, elle est le ninja le plus fort de Konoha. Je me suis toujours demandé jusqu'à quel point elle connaissait les détails de la vie de ses ninjas. Forcément, tout est dans ses dossiers, mais est-ce qu'elle s'en préoccupe vraiment ? Je suis certaine qu'elle suit vraiment Sakura, tout comme elle surveille Naruto de près, mais pour le reste ?_

_Pour finir, Temari et Shikamaru, qui doivent gérer tellement de paramètres difficiles en plus de la complication naturelle des relations de couple. J'espère que le chemin que je leur fais emprunter paraît plausible. Pour ces deux-là, je me suis toujours imaginé qu'ils ont conscience de s'aimer, tout comme ils ont conscience des montagnes de complications qu'une mise en couple apporterait, ce qui les empêcherait de vraiment avancer ensemble, alors que c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Enfin, ce n'est que temporaire avant que l'Amour, le vrai, gagne, n'est-ce pas ? :)_


	11. La puissance d'une Kage

**Chapitre 11 : La puissance d'une Kage**

Ce furent les deux mots brefs d'Ao qui réveillèrent le campement.

- Attaque imminente.

Tous les ninjas s'éveillèrent instantanément et tombèrent en position de défense. Les ANBU de l'unité d'Ao se regroupèrent autour de leur chef, tandis que Chojuro se glissait devant Mei. Seul Suigetsu sembla hésiter sur le comportement à adopter. Il finit par se placer au beau milieu des ninjas de Kiri, ni trop près d'Ao, ni trop près de Mei.

L'instant d'après, une immense boule de feu Katon éclairait le désert et signifiait le lancement des hostilités. Trois assaillants apparurent en formation serrée, une formation que Suigetsu reconnut sans peine. Avec incrédulité, il réalisa que Sasuke, Karin et Juugo étaient en train _d'attaquer_ une unité plus forte qu'eux – comment avaient-ils pu seulement convaincre Karin de marcher dans une stratégie de ce genre ?

Alors que les ninjas de Kiri préparaient des techniques pour répondre à l'évidente affinité Feu de leur attaquant, Suigetsu s'écria :

- Non, attendez ! Stop !

Pour réaliser que _personne_ ne l'écoutait. Les techniques Suiton se concentrèrent sur Sasuke, laissant une marge de manœuvre à Juugo qui passa directement au deuxième stade de ses capacités. Réalisant que ses réserves de chakra étaient toujours faibles, en rappel de son combat récent avec Chojuro, Suigetsu tenta de s'interposer entre son équipe et les ninjas de Kiri. Il se fit balayer par Mei, qui lui souffla :

- Reste tranquille. Les yeux d'Uchiwa crient vengeance, il n'écoutera personne dans cet état.

Effaré, Suigetsu constata qu'elle avait raison. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient rouge sang, tandis qu'il enchaînait à une vitesse hallucinante des jutsus de feu. Mais Suigetsu connaissait Sasuke depuis des années. Il était impossible que, face à des utilisateurs Suiton, il persiste avec des attaques dont la faiblesse naturelle était l'eau. Surtout s'il possédait également l'affinité Foudre. Il y avait forcément un plan, ou quelque chose. Puis il entendit Sasuke dire froidement – de cette froideur qui transpirait la rage :

- Katon no Jutsu. Feu du Dragon Suprême.

Suigetsu se liquéfia aussitôt. Il savait les dégâts que pouvait produire l'attaque, et il regretta amèrement de ne pas être au sommet de ses capacités. Tandis qu'il disparaissait sous le sable avec le peu de chakra qui lui restait, il réfléchit à l'endroit le plus stratégique pour réapparaître. Juugo était hors de contrôle, ça ne servait à rien de tenter quoi que ce soit de son côté. Restait Karin. Karin connaissait forcément le plan. Karin saurait quoi faire pour arrêter Sasuke.

* * *

Mei eut tout juste le temps de produire une brume protectrice pour tous ses ninjas lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de l'attaque d'Uchiwa. Avec l'instinct du ninja qui a beaucoup combattu, elle réalisa que l'attaque dévastatrice – qui aurait sans nul doute emporté leurs blessés si elle n'était pas intervenue – n'était qu'une prémice, une condition nécessaire à remplir avant une autre technique. Elle avisa l'immense boule de feu qui était montée vers le ciel, prit le temps de se demander brièvement si sa lave pourrait englober la technique, puis réalisa que les nuages commençaient à s'amasser autour de l'immense dragon de feu.

Et là, Mei fut impressionnée. En plein désert, Uchiwa était capable d'attirer des nuages et de modifier les températures et le temps jusqu'à… faire _pleuvoir_. La suite paraissait évidente, et Mei réalisa avec effroi qu'Ao et elle étaient les seuls à pouvoir espérer survivre à une attaque Raiton de la puissance de celle qui se préparait. Le défi dans les yeux, elle reconnut que Sasuke Uchiwa possédait le talent qu'on lui prêtait. La fenêtre dont elle disposait pour agir était extrêmement limitée. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, _maintenant_. Avec une vitesse digne des Mizukages de Kiri, Mei se porta à hauteur de Sasuke et dans un mouvement fluide – il était tombé en position de garde – plaqua ses deux mains au sol.

- Doton no Jutsu. La Prison Ultime !

Elle redressa un regard fier, et savoura la surprise qu'elle lut dans les yeux rouges d'Uchiwa. Autour d'eux s'étaient dressés des murs de sable – le seul équivalent à la terre dans ce fichu désert – compacts, traversés de chakra. Non seulement Mei empêchait Uchiwa de réaliser sa technique, mais en plus, elle se séparait des autres combattants. Le coût de sa technique était toutefois élevé. La Foudre étant la faiblesse de la Terre, maintenir correctement sa technique lui demandait deux fois plus de concentration et de renforcement. Ce serait lui contre elle dans sa Prison, entièrement coupés du monde. Au début, Uchiwa tenta de sortir. C'était peine perdue, il le réalisa directement. Sans même prendre la peine de se cacher, il lança un genjutsu sur elle. _La puissance des pupilles Uchiwa_, réalisa Mei, qui ne voulait pas relâcher sa technique – il était peu probable qu'elle parvienne à y piéger une deuxième fois Uchiwa – mais ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe de se laisser prendre par le genjutsu. Puisant dans ses réserves et dans sa volonté, Mei bloqua son chakra en espérant que son adversaire ne parviendrait pas à faire voler sa technique en éclats dans l'intervalle. Et avec la puissance de la future Kage qu'elle était, elle inversa trois fois de suite ses flux de chakra, et repoussa l'illusion qu'Uchiwa tentait de lui imposer.

La tête d'Uchiwa valait de l'or. Mais Mei n'avait pas le temps de s'en amuser. Ses yeux brûlaient de haine, et si pour le moment, elle avait le contrôle de la situation, elle reconnaissait le regard qui lui faisait face. C'était celui d'un homme qui était prêt à tout. Alors qu'elle aurait dû lui expliquer calmement que Suigetsu était avec eux _de son plein gré_, elle demanda :

- Tu diriges ta haine contre le monde entier ?

Son expression changea durant un infime instant, et elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait pris au dépourvu. Les yeux rouges la défièrent et répondirent hargneusement :

- Oui.

Mais Mei savait mieux. Elle avait entendu les histoires de Suigetsu, le massacre Uchiwa, le parcours de vengeance. Elle regarda le gamin qui se consumait de haine sous ses yeux, et elle revit le visage de Kisame, celui de Zabuza, celui de Kushimaru, de Jinin, de Mangetsu, de Ringo, de Jinpachi… Ils avaient trahi. Ils avaient _déserté_. Mei se souvenait de leurs visages, de la voie qu'ils avaient choisie, de la blessure qu'elle avait gardée, du dégoût et de la rancœur qu'elle leur avait portés. Qu'Uchiwa la regarde avec ces yeux qui semblaient mépriser le monde comme s'il savait tout horripilait Mei. Sa colère gonfla de manière inattendue. Il ne savait rien. C'était un _déserteur_, un lâche. Et elle refusait de le laisser un instant de plus croire qu'il détenait la vérité ultime. D'un ton glacial, elle lui dit :

- C'est facile de hurler à la haine et de déserter. C'est facile de jurer de tout détruire parce qu'on a souffert. Par contre, c'est mille fois plus dur de rester et de tenter de changer son village de l'intérieur.

- Ne me donnez pas de leçons. Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne comprendrez jamais.

Le regard de Mei se durcit encore. Il avait vingt ans et il pensait avoir tout vu ?

- Oh si, je comprends, et mieux que toi. Mes deux lignées ont été massacrées par le Mizukage. Et je suis fière de dire que je n'ai jamais déserté. Alors que mes frères d'armes abandonnaient l'espoir et le Village, je suis restée. Je suis une kunoichi de Kiri et si Kiri ne me plaît pas, je mets tout en œuvre – tout, tu m'entends – pour changer Kiri.

Un rire incrédule secoua l'Uchiwa.

- Et comment changer un Village ?

Mei le regarda avec hauteur.

- En devenant Kage, c'est évident… Réfléchis bien, jeune Uchiwa.

Elle vit qu'il était secoué, qu'il ne la croyait pas, qu'il voulait la contredire encore, mais qu'il avait d'autres objectifs en tête, et Mei se souvint qu'elle aussi, et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de donner une leçon à un misérable déserteur de la Feuille.

- Dégage maintenant, avant que je te tue.

Elle n'était pas certaine d'en être capable sans de graves dommages, mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il évita avec une facilité déconcertante ses piques Doton et répondit fermement :

- Pas avant d'avoir récupéré Suigetsu.

Mei réalisa que si elle l'assommait ou le renvoyait, elle devrait constamment s'inquiéter de le voir revenir et un jour peut-être, de le voir l'emporter face à elle. Il fallait soit l'achever – les _déserteurs_ ne méritaient pas mieux – soit le convaincre de les laisser tranquilles – que Konoha fasse son propre ménage.

- Avant d'attaquer à tort et à travers, pose ta question à Suigetsu. Il est ici de son plein gré.

- Comme si vous alliez me laisser sortir.

Mei regarda Uchiwa. Il avait raison, elle ne le laisserait pas sortir. Le jutsu qu'elle utilisait sur lui ne serait pas éternel. Elle soupira, puis répliqua calmement :

- Cette nuit, tu dois ta vie à Suigetsu.

Parce qu'elle avait envie qu'il réalise que sa haine ne l'avait pas rendu tout-puissant. Que ce soir, elle aurait pu le tuer – à un prix qu'elle n'était pas prête à payer. Que c'était uniquement parce que Suigetsu ne pardonnerait pas à ses meurtriers qu'elle le laisserait partir.

Avec une fluidité qui rappelait qu'elle était une fille du Pays de l'Eau, Mei se glissa hors de sa Prison Ultime.

* * *

Quand Suigetsu réapparut derrière Karin, elle s'échappa de trois pas supplémentaires, jusqu'à établir une distance _sécurisée_ entre eux. Le geste le stupéfia. Karin n'était pas exactement sa meilleure amie, mais cela faisait des années qu'ils vivaient ensemble et qu'ils partageaient beaucoup, depuis leur équipe à leurs objectifs. En cet instant, Karin était cette image froide qu'il détestait reconnaître, celle d'une femme _professionnelle_, qui ne se laisserait pas distraire. Il se souvint des jours où elle avait assisté Orochimaru, où elle l'avait regardé se faire torturer et traiter comme un _cobaye_ sans lever le petit doigt. Il se souvint qu'il avait accepté de passer au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, et qu'il avait renoncé à enfoncer son Épée dans sa gorge. Au nom de l'unité de Taka, il lui avait offert de la franchise. Pour recevoir en réponse un manque évident de confiance ? Il se sentit blessé. Il n'aurait pas cru que Karin lui tournerait le dos – pas si vite, pas après seulement quelques jours.

Puis, l'image se fendilla. Il vit le regret passer dans les yeux de leur traqueuse, et il l'entendit murmurer :

- Sasuke ne l'a pas vu, mais moi si. Tu n'es pas entravé, tu as l'air de jouir de toutes tes facultés. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne m'attaqueras pas ?

Il réalisa qu'elle avait _peur_ de lui. Qu'elle pensait qu'il les avait abandonnés. Et quand il y pensait, elle n'avait pas entièrement tort. Il était sur le point d'accepter l'offre de Mei Terumi. Mais, quand il regardait Karin qui déployait des trésors de dissimulation pour l'empêcher de voir qu'elle était atteinte, il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de faire une grossière erreur. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Les ANBU de Kiri ne cessèrent pas d'attaquer Karin, et sans prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre, il se plaça résolument du côté de sa _coéquipière_. Prêt à faire face à Chojuro et aux… aux… c'était soudainement Mei Terumi qui se dressait devant lui, échevelée par son combat face à Sasuke. Sur son geste, les ANBU suspendirent leur attaque. Elle s'adressa d'abord à Karin, d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la discussion – d'un ton habitué à _commander_, réalisa Suigetsu.

- Uzumaki. Tu ne bouges pas, personne ne t'attaque.

Effaré, Suigetsu se retourna vers Karin. _Uzumaki_ ? Comme le pote de Sasuke ? Au visage abasourdi de Karin, il se demanda si elle leur servait une pièce de son cru – tout était possible, avec elle – ou si elle était vraiment surprise. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, parce que Mei Terumi s'adressait à lui.

- Uchiwa est dans ma Prison Ultime. Je te suggère de lui expliquer ce qui se passe.

Juste. Suigetsu avait été choqué de réaliser que Mei Terumi possédait la puissance nécessaire pour empêcher Sasuke de faire son Kirin – le savoir était une chose, en avoir l'assurance par la démonstration en était une autre. Mais il savait aussi qu'une telle confrontation revenait à prendre sa décision, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore vaincu Chojuro, alors que beaucoup de choses étaient encore en suspens.

Il hocha lentement la tête, et juste avant de suivre Mei Terumi, il se tourna vers Karin. Réalisant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il lui parlait, il lui lança :

- Désolé.

Et il passa à travers l'ouverture générée par la future Mizukage dans sa Prison Doton.

* * *

Quand il revint à lui, Juugo était entouré d'hommes portant le masque des ANBU de Kiri. Un homme d'âge mûr avait les trois doigts de sa main droite appuyés sur sa gorge et le regardait avec une expression qui mêlait dégoût et incompréhension. Il percevait la tension des ninjas qui l'entouraient, et qui semblaient prêts à le tuer à n'importe quel signe d'agressivité. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il réalisa que la stratégie de Karin n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle faisait face à la femme en bleu, la plus puissante du groupe, et ne paraissait pas prête à bouger – peut-être Karin était-elle coincée dans un genjutsu. Sasuke et Suigetsu n'étaient pas visibles. Ils étaient sans doute dans l'immense carré de sable dressé à quelques pas de la femme bleue. Il se demanda pourquoi il était encore en vie, alors qu'il avait visiblement perdu son combat. Les ninjas de Kiri semblaient tous attendre quelque chose, mais quoi ? L'homme qui le menaçait directement lui posa finalement une question :

- Pourquoi as-tu rajeuni ? C'est un effet de la marque maudite ?

Juugo haussa les épaules. Il ne portait pas le sceau d'Orochimaru. Tous le pensaient un serviteur d'Orochimaru, tout le monde faisait l'erreur, à cause des similarités entre la technique de son Clan et ce que le légendaire Sannin avait créé à partir de _son _sang. Il lisait le mépris dans le regard sombre de l'homme de Kiri. Et son besoin de clarté prit le dessus. Sans perdre son sang-froid – quel impact pouvait-il bien avoir sous sa forme enfantine ? – il répondit :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cette marque. Je ne l'ai jamais eue. Elle a été créée à partir de mes capacités.

Karin lui en voudrait peut-être, plus tard, pour avoir révélé ça. Mais il voulait que le ninja de la Brume comprenne qu'il n'avait pas couru derrière la puissance, qu'il devait au contraire apprendre à vivre avec les monstrueuses capacités de son Clan. Juugo comprit au relâchement infime dans les doigts posés sur sa gorge que le ninja devinait l'expérimentation, le calvaire, l'isolation.

- Un Clan de Kumo ?

- Je n'ai jamais appartenu à aucun Village Caché.

Et cette fois-ci, Juugo perçut clairement la surprise du ninja. Il le vit échanger un regard avec la femme en bleu, qui avait visiblement écouté. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. Il jeta prudemment un regard à Karin, qui ne le regardait pas. Elle semblait absorbée par autre chose. Mais quoi ?

- Que fais-tu avec des déserteurs, alors ?

Juugo ne répondit plus. Sasuke, Suigetsu et Karin étaient les seuls à ne pas craindre ses transformations. Ils étaient suffisamment forts pour qu'il ne les menace pas. Ils l'acceptaient tel qu'il était, ils ne lui mentaient pas sur ses capacités qui pouvaient être guéries en expérimentant sur lui. D'année en année, Karin comprenait de mieux en mieux la façon dont ses capacités héréditaires fonctionnaient. Et elle lui avait promis d'un jour stabiliser les enzymes responsables de ses crises. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle y parvienne. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà amélioré beaucoup de petites choses, en utilisant sa compatibilité avec le sceau maudit d'Orochimaru pour transformer ses flux de chakra grâce à un stabilisant extérieur – pour le moment, le chakra de Sasuke. Il était capable de se retenir plus longtemps. Et surtout, il était capable de différencier amis et ennemis sur le champ de bataille, maintenant. Tout ça restait diffus, bien entendu, et il lui arrivait d'avoir _envie _d'attaquer un proche en plein combat, mais la progression était déjà immense.

Ce fut Karin qui mit fin à l'échange, depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait – elle avait dû reprendre ses esprits, réalisa Juugo. Sa coéquipière plaqua sa main droite sur son propre ventre.

- Fûinjutsu. Les Sceaux Unis !

Juugo savait ce qui suivait. En prévision de leur attaque, Karin avait tatoué un sceau sur le ventre de Juugo – Sasuke avait refusé, pour une raison obscure. Alors que Juugo n'avait presque plus de chakra, le chakra de Karin coula en lui, l'entoura et… il eut le temps de voir les yeux de la femme en bleu s'agrandir de surprise, tandis que Karin lançait un de ses fumigènes spéciaux, de ceux qui aveuglaient tout le monde en diffusant de l'encre plus noire que la nuit. Revigoré en chakra, il évita la prise du ninja de Kiri – plus facile avec sa petite taille de se glisser entre les ninjas qui n'y voyaient rien – puisqu'il partageait momentanément les capacités de Karin, dont son extraordinaire technique pour ressentir les signatures de chakra. Il n'hésita pas et s'échappa dans la même direction que Karin, évitant sans difficultés les ninjas de Kiri qui n'y voyaient vraisemblablement rien. La technique du Troisième Œil du Kagura était tout simplement époustouflante. Surtout pour Juugo, qui n'avait jamais expérimenté les sensations d'un ninja sensoriel.

Il réalisa soudainement qu'une des signatures de chakra les avait pris en chasse. _Évidemment, leur traqueur_, songea-t-il avec désespoir. Il ne savait pas combien de temps la technique de Karin pouvait être maintenue, et il serait un poids mort dans un combat. Mais une voix féminine s'écria :

- Laisse-les partir, Ao. Ils ne sont pas une menace.

L'homme – Ao, donc – s'arrêta subitement, tandis que Karin et lui continuaient de courir. Peut-être pouvait-il le dire seulement à cause de la technique qu'ils partageaient, mais Karin semblait folle de rage. Il ressentait la force de ses sentiments, le fait qu'elle voulait crier aux ninjas de Kiri qu'ils regretteraient de les avoir sous-estimés, qu'elle voulait faire la peau à Suigetsu, et qu'elle voulait frapper Sasuke pour avoir fait _foirer _leur plan. Ils sortirent de la zone embrumée par le fumigène de Karin, continuèrent à courir sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à sortir de la portée de leur traqueur. Et Juugo fit comme s'il ne voyait pas Karin essuyer ses joues.

Il se contenta, dès qu'elle eut relâché sa technique, de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, depuis sa forme enfantine, et d'attendre qu'elle reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même, qu'elle redevienne la kunoichi froide et calculatrice qu'il connaissait bien.

Karin ne pleurait pas, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'affection.

_Bien sûr_.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiwa était en train de percer une ouverture dans la Prison Ultime à grands renforts de Raiton – la faiblesse de la Terre – quand Suigetsu le rejoignit. Sasuke s'arrêta aussitôt – constatant avec amertume que le mur se reformait – et le regarda d'un air accusateur, avec des yeux noirs plus profonds que la nuit. Suigetsu frissonna. Il aurait préféré faire face au Sharingan. Il y eut un silence, puis Suigetsu s'assit à même le sol. Sasuke ne l'imita pas et le considéra sans rien dire. Suigetsu n'aimait pas les longues discussions, encore moins quand il se sentait tellement _pris en faute_. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Il mettait simplement fin à son alliance avec Taka. Ce n'était pas comme s'il renonçait à tout jamais à leur amitié. Enfin, il espérait de tout cœur que non.

- Que t'a dit la vieille ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Tu vas retourner à Kiri ?

Suigetsu retrouva sa nonchalance sans trop de difficultés.

- L'offre est tentante.

Sasuke perdit patience. Il s'approcha de Suigetsu et s'accroupit, jusqu'à être face à lui.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu quittes Taka ?

Ils y étaient. Suigetsu savait que son avenir était suspendu à sa réponse, à ce qu'il allait dire à Sasuke. Il pensait qu'il n'avait pas encore fait son choix, mais en fait, son choix était fait depuis longtemps. Peut-être même depuis que Mei Terumi lui avait fait cette fichue proposition. Il songea à ses ancêtres, à l'héritage Hozuki, au rêve qu'il partageait avec Mangetsu, au fait qu'il ne voulait pas finir comme un _chien_ sous les coups des chasseurs, au fait que Taka ne détruirait jamais Konoha, au fait qu'il avait bien envie de voir jusqu'où irait la future Mizukage.

- Je n'ai pas encore battu l'Épéiste.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Tu veux vraiment détruire Konoha ?

- Je t'ai posé une question le premier.

Suigetsu inspira et regarda Sasuke. Comment remercier cet enfoiré sans avoir l'air de le faire ? Comment lui témoigner de la reconnaissance pour l'avoir tiré du repaire d'Orochimaru ? Comment s'acquitter d'une dette qu'il ne pouvait pas encore effacer ?

- J'aimais bien Taka. Mais ici, c'est… différent. Je peux vaincre les Sept Épéistes et prendre leur tête. Kiri peut me réintégrer.

Enfin, c'était le _plan_. Pour le moment, il était encore bloqué au stade Chojuro. Il vit le visage de Sasuke se fermer, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas encore tout dit, Suigetsu termina :

- On ne détruira jamais Konoha à quatre, Sasuke, et tu le sais. C'est vrai, je pars pour Kiri. Mais si un jour tu viens me chercher, je t'aiderai.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Les paroles de Suigetsu glissèrent sur lui, et il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ses deux yeux étaient écarlates.

- Fiche le camp, Suigetsu.

La suite ne vint pas, mais Suigetsu l'entendit aussi bien que s'il l'avait prononcé les mots à voix haute. _Avant que je fasse quelque chose que je regretterai_. Il regarda tristement Sasuke, songea qu'il aurait voulu mettre fin à cinq années d'équipe autrement, puis se retourna et se liquéfia pour passer à travers le sable, en disant :

- Si Konoha t'avait proposé une réintégration, tu aurais accepté. Tu aurais encore eu le cran de poser des conditions, mais tu aurais dit oui.

Et ils savaient tous les deux que c'était vrai.

* * *

Quand Mei vit Suigetsu sortir de sa prison par lui-même, elle faillit relâcher sa technique sous le choc. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un parvenait à traverser sa Prison Ultime. Elle considéra le jeune homme sous un œil nouveau. Jusque là, il était un potentiel, pas une menace réelle. Ce qui venait de se passer était inédit. Écœurant, même. Comment un simple shinobi de niveau jonin pouvait-il percer une de ses techniques les plus abouties ? Réalisant que les capacités du Clan Hozuki étaient à la hauteur de leur légende, elle fit comme si de rien n'était – un ninja n'était jamais tout à fait honnête. Elle regarda ses hommes – personne n'était gravement blessé, juste un peu écorché par le combat – et dit :

- Il faut bouger, et vite.

Le petit show d'Uchiwa n'avait pas pu passer inaperçu. Il avait réussi à déclencher une averse _dans le désert_, alors qu'ils étaient activement recherchés par des ninjas tant de Kiri que de Suna. Niveau discrétion, c'était entièrement raté. Le temps était précieux, et ils n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre s'ils voulaient éviter une deuxième confrontation. Tout le monde acquiesça, même Suigetsu, et les ninjas de la Brume suivirent les indications d'Ao pour disparaître au plus vite. Quand Mei serait suffisamment éloignée et qu'Uchiwa ne serait plus à la portée de son chakra, la Prison Ultime se relâcherait. Et Uchiwa serait libre de se cacher, de panser ses plaies… et peut-être de les attaquer à nouveau.

Les ninjas avancèrent dans le plus grand silence jusqu'à ce qu'Ao décide qu'ils étaient en sûreté et lance sa technique de camouflage pour le reste de la nuit. Les ANBU se réunirent dans un coin pour panser les petites blessures, tandis qu'Ao, Chojuro, Suigetsu et Mei s'asseyaient un peu à part. Suigetsu n'avait plus rien dit – un véritable record, selon Ao – depuis sa confrontation avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

Mei était profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait conscience du pas que son protégé venait de franchir – et tout allait comme elle l'avait prévu – mais la question de l'attachement était importante. Faire une croix sur ses ceux qu'il considérait comme ses coéquipiers serait dur, Mei le voyait bien. Et Chojuro, en dépit de tout, n'était pas encore en mesure de remplacer une amitié forgée par les épreuves. Toutefois, apprendre que l'un des déserteurs n'était _pas_ un déserteur changeait la donne. Mais jusqu'à quel point ?

La première phrase vint de là où on ne l'attendait pas. Chojuro, entre tous, prit la parole, l'air de chercher ses mots :

- Il faut du courage pour affronter ses amis. Le… le jour où tu appartiendras aux Sept, nous serons à nouveau…

Chojuro n'eut pas le courage de terminer. Peut-être ne savait-il pas comment terminer. Mei songea que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait l'Épéiste suggérer qu'il pourrait perdre face à un adversaire. Et ça, c'était une véritable reconnaissance du talent de Suigetsu. Mais Suigetsu haussa les épaules, apparemment incapable de réaliser la portée de ce qui lui était dit.

- Ouais.

Mei inspira, puis se mêla à la conversation.

- Je suis pour ma part satisfaite du choix que tu as fait.

Suigetsu découvrit ses dents de requin.

- J'espère bien !

Mei laissa couler, malgré le regard déjà réprobateur d'Ao. Ao, qui coupa court aux provocations de Suigetsu par un :

- Tous tes amis ne sont pas des déserteurs.

Suigetsu sursauta. Puis, il redressa le visage et dit d'un ton désabusé :

- Non. Je suppose que ça ne change plus rien, maintenant. Juugo a été chez Orochimaru de son plein gré, pour essayer de contrôler les capacités berserk de son Clan. Le vieux l'a étudié, a créé son sceau maudit, mais n'a jamais stabilisé Juugo.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel il vit Ao écrire dans un livre. Devinant qu'il mettait à jour le Bingo Book de Kiri, Suigetsu se sentit étrangement déplacé. Il avait besoin d'informations, lui aussi, pour qu'au moins l'échange paraisse un peu… équivalent. Pour qu'il n'ait pas l'impression d'avoir _vendu_ quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il reprit :

- Ce nom… Uzumaki. C'est le nom de Karin ?

Mei Terumi se tourna vers lui, le regard indéchiffrable. Lentement, elle répondit :

- Tu ne connais pas le nom de ta coéquipière ?

Suigetsu grogna :

- Personne ne connaît le jeu de Karin.

Il songea que si elle avait vu un avantage à garder ses origines secrètes, c'était normal qu'il – que Taka – ne sache rien. C'était une femme intelligente, dont les calculs et les prévisions avaient évité bon nombre d'erreurs à Taka. Au début, il avait cru que c'était une idiote énamourée de Sasuke. Il avait pensé qu'elle serait la première à les abandonner, Juugo et lui, si Sasuke le lui ordonnait. Il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne. Il avait appris à lire entre ses actions, à ne pas se laisser tromper par la pièce que Karin leur jouait continuellement, et… c'était lui qui avait tourné son dos à Taka le premier. Mei continua :

- Eh bien nos données indiquent qu'elle appartient à une branche mineure du Clan Uzumaki. Ses cheveux rouges en sont une des caractéristiques les plus voyantes.

- Quelles sont les autres ?

- Nous ne savons pas si elle les possède également, mais a priori, une espérance de vie bien plus longue que la normale, des capacités de régénération et une prédisposition naturelle pour les sceaux – en fait, j'ai pu observer moi-même ce dernier point.

Suigetsu répondit soudainement :

- Mais Karin ne vient pas de Konoha, elle vient de Kusa.

- Le Clan Uzumaki ne vient pas de Konoha. Il vient du Pays des Tourbillons, plus précisément du Village Caché des Remous, avec lequel le Village Caché de la Feuille entretenait de grands liens d'amitié. Quand Uzushio a été détruit, les membres du Clan Uzumaki se sont dispersés dans le monde ninja.

- Elle serait liée à l'ancien coéquipier de Sasuke, l'hôte du Kyuubi, alors ?

- De toute évidence.

Suigetsu ne répondit plus rien. Mais le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'allégea un peu. Ses amis n'étaient pas des genins inexpérimentés. Ils iraient bien, même sans lui. Ils ne mourraient pas sous les coups de Konoha. Parce que c'était bien connu, la Feuille était pleine de compassion envers les siens. Si Uzumaki était bien l'idéaliste décrit par Sasuke, Karin ne risquait rien. Et Juugo n'était pas vraiment un déserteur.

Ne restait plus qu'à miser sur Konoha.

Soudainement, Ao attrapa l'épaule de Mei. Le geste n'aurait rien eu d'anormal s'il ne s'était pas agi d'_Ao_, qui n'approchait personne et n'empiétait jamais sur l'espace vital d'un autre ninja – règle de base de la survie en milieu shinobi – et de _Mei_, qui posait éventuellement sa main sur l'épaule de ses hommes mais qui ne se laissait pas _toucher_. L'instant d'après, le bras d'Ao était de retour à sa place. Suigetsu cligna des yeux, réalisant soudainement que Mei avait failli, pendant l'espace d'une seconde, perdre l'équilibre, alors qu'elle était _assise_. Suigetsu n'était pas un senseur. Mais avec l'assurance de celui qui sait qu'il a deviné juste, il sut que Mei était à court de chakra. Elle l'avait superbement bien caché, mais elle souffrait d'épuisement, c'était évident maintenant qu'il y pensait. Après tout, elle avait maintenu un jutsu de la faiblesse de l'attaque de son opposant de manière efficace durant un long laps de temps. Suigetsu coula un regard à Ao, qui en cet instant regardait son Bingo Book d'une façon trop détachée pour le tromper. Il avait une réplique sarcastique sur le bout des lèvres. Il était sur le point de la dire, d'ailleurs.

Puis, l'image de Sasuke s'imposa à lui. Et il songea que s'il avait encore été avec Taka, Karin aurait pu l'aider à récupérer son épuisement plus vite grâce à ses excellentes capacités – il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'équipe de la Brume ne voyageait pas avec un médic-nin, c'était élémentaire quand même. Et avec un pincement au cœur qu'il ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt qu'il ne contrôlait pas, il réalisa qu'il aurait bien voulu que Sasuke le retienne, quelques heures plus tôt, ou au moins qu'il _essaye_ de le garder dans Taka. Bon, peut-être pas le retenir, parce que cet imbécile d'Uchiwa ne s'abaissait jamais à _demander_ quelque chose.

Suigetsu haussa les épaules. Il détestait se prendre la tête avec ce genre de questions. Il avait quitté Taka, Karin l'avait compris avant tout le reste, Sasuke avait pété les plombs, il allait rejoindre la Brume, fin de l'histoire.

_Fin de l'histoire_.

Il détestait quand une idée était suffisamment persistante pour l'empêcher de penser à autre chose. Encore plus quand elle l'empêchait d'avoir le cœur à faire tourner en bourrique les gens comme Ao, qui avaient besoin d'apprendre à se détendre.

_Bordel…_

* * *

_La confrontation entre Mei et Sasuke était prévue de longue date. Certains seront peut-être déçus par le fait que Sasuke ne parvienne pas à prendre le dessus, mais je trouve que le simple fait qu'il puisse se battre à égal avec une Kage – car le problème de Mei n'est pas la puissance, c'est bien parce qu'elle veut changer les mœurs du Village qu'elle n'est pas encore Mizukage – est déjà une excellente preuve de sa maîtrise incroyable des arts ninjas._

_Pensez à me laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !_


	12. Souple comme la Soke

**Chapitre 12 : Souple comme la Soke**

L'équipe Baki avait terminé son itinéraire et était à court de vivres. Ils avaient vu l'averse anormale au loin – Shikamaru avait vu Temari et Kankuro pâlir. Mais malgré leur rapidité à se rendre sur les lieux, où ils avaient retrouvé d'autres équipes de Suna, ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Ne restaient que le sang séché sur le sable, des restes de kimono déchirés, des bouts de masques brisés. Vraisemblablement un affrontement impliquant les ninjas de Kiri. Les traqueurs avaient tenté de remonter les pistes, sans succès. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à rentrer à Suna, faire leur rapport au Kazekage, prendre quelques heures de repos puis repartir. En franchissant les portes du Village Caché allié, Shikamaru se sentit étrangement détendu. Les éléments commençaient à se mettre bout à bout. Leur rapport fut exposé en un temps record par Baki, puis ils se dispersèrent à l'instant qui suivit leur sortie du bureau du Kazekage. Ils n'avaient que quelques heures avant de repartir. Baki s'éclipsa, puis Kankuro, le laissant seul avec Temari. Juste ce qu'il espérait.

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le centre de réunion des examinateurs chunin, qui supervisaient les aménagements à prévoir dans l'arène qui accueillerait le tournoi. Il s'agissait d'anticiper les techniques de la majorité des aspirants, pour qu'une technique Doton mal placée ne mette pas en péril la stabilité de la tribune accuillant les Kages, par exemple. Quand ils y parvinrent, ils prirent connaissance de l'ordre définitif des matches, puis de l'avancement de l'organisation. En regardant Shikamaru faire quelques remarques judicieuses, Temari réalisa qu'elle n'était pas du tout attentive à ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle – de toute façon, tout était déjà fixé, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à ajouter. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Shikamaru se glisserait aussi _facilement_ dans son équipe. Elle connaissait Baki depuis toujours, et elle savait qu'il était d'une nature tellement méfiante qu'à part Kankuro, Gaara et elle, personne ne pouvait prétendre le connaître ou même l'_approcher_ en dehors du cadre militaire. Que Baki baisse sa garde devant Shikamaru était… _inattendu_. Mais elle était reconnaissante à son vieux maître d'avoir fait un effort d'ouverture. C'était rare et elle appréciait le geste à sa juste valeur.

Elle songea aux rumeurs qui couraient sur Shikamaru. Oh, bien entendu, elle avait fait comme si elle ne les entendait pas, comme s'il était impossible qu'une telle fable se réalise un jour, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle _savait_. Shikamaru aurait pu devenir Hokage, s'il s'était donné la peine de se fixer un tel objectif. Et un peu comme le blond hyperactif qui avait transformé Gaara, Shikamaru semblait posséder cette même capacité à changer le cœur des gens. Baki n'était qu'un élément révélateur parmi d'autres. Shikamaru l'avait changée elle aussi, _un peu_. Suffisamment pour qu'elle cesse d'amalgamer violence et puissance. Il n'essayait pas de l'apprivoiser ou de la _dompter_. Et ça, c'était ce qu'elle appréciait le plus chez lui.

Elle revint sur terre en réalisant que Shikamaru la regardait, sourcils froncés :

- Trop fatiguée pour continuer à se concentrer ?

Elle résista à l'envie de lui envoyer son éventail dans la figure. Mais elle lui emboîta quand même le pas en quittant la salle de coordination. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à son appartement. C'était autre chose qu'elle aimait chez Shikamaru. Il ne la raccompagnait pas parce qu'elle était une fille ou pour une obscure raison de galanterie. Il ne se compliquait pas la vie avec ça, profitant comme elle de leur temps ensemble. Les quelques pas qu'ils faisaient en plus s'ajoutaient aux moments qu'ils partageaient.

Ils étaient devant sa porte. Temari se retourna vers Shikamaru, et réalisa qu'elle avait envie d'ajouer quelque chose, sans vraiment savoir quoi. Elle était sur le point de lui proposer un verre de saké – depuis quand est-ce qu'elle buvait du saké ? – et se vit épargner cette peine.

- Tu vas vraiment te reposer ?

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si sa question n'avait pas envoyé mille volts dans son ventre.

- On verra. Tu as une meilleure idée ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

Il y eut un silence gênant. Leur conversation n'avait aucun sens. Il y avait une maladresse qui n'était pas présente d'habitude. Un malaise qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier. Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils n'étaient plus capables de parler calmement ? Temari soupira. Puis, finalement, elle jeta, avec une certaine morgue :

- Kankuro est un véritable imbécile. Et parfois, toi aussi.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, ouvrit sa porte et voulut la refermer, mais la main de Shikamaru bloqua son mouvement.

- Attends, Temari.

Elle leva le regard vers lui, et le temps se suspendit durant plusieurs secondes. Ils étaient ninjas, ils avaient donc tous les deux douloureusement conscience que le rythme cardiaque qu'ils percevaient chez l'autre était anormalement élevé. L'espoir tordait les tripes de Temari à un tel point que c'en était douloureux. _Qu'il parle, par Kazekage le Premier, qu'il dise quelque chose ! Mais qu'il ne reste pas planté là…_ Finalement, Shikamaru sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Est-ce que tu sortirais avec un ninja étranger ?

Il avait vraiment 200 points de QI ? Faussement exaspérée, Temari se rapprocha un peu de Shikamaru, jusqu'à répondre :

- Tant que tu ne demanderas pas, tu ne sauras pas…

- Tu es impossible. Je te signale que je suis en train de renoncer à ma tranquilité.

- Pauvre de toi.

- Tu n'aides vraiment pas. Il me semble que je suis plutôt clair.

- Je trouve au contraire que tu es plutôt nébuleux.

- Temari.

Temari leva les yeux au ciel, l'attrapa par le col, et l'attira à elle sans ménagements. Pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir – il réfléchissait trop – elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Aussitôt, il passa les bras autour de sa taille, enserrant son corps contre le sien. Et maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras, il se sentait ridiculement _bien_, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Elle goûtait la saveur sucrée des fruits du désert. Quand leur baiser prit fin, il ferma les yeux un instant, s'abreuvant de l'odeur de Temari. D'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire, il murmura à son oreille :

- Sors avec moi.

Temari sentit quelque part, très loin dans le fond de son esprit, une voix lui rappeler qu'il était de Konoha et qu'elle était de Suna et qu'elle n'avait jamais permis au personnel d'empiéter sur le professionnel. Elle redressa la tête, croisa le regard de Shikamaru. Elle ne faisait pas ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Mais là, elle avait envie de chaque geste qu'elle amorçait vers lui, de chaque geste qu'il amorçait vers elle. Elle répondit dans un souffle :

- Ce sera un plaisir.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Tout était soudainement possible.

* * *

Il régnait une atmosphère de fébrilité dans le domaine Hyuga. Le bâtiment principal abritait une réunion de la plus haute importance. Tous les Hyuga qui n'y étaient pas conviés retenaient leur souffle, tandis que ceux qui y assistaient avaient conscience de faire prendre un nouveau tournant au Clan.

Tout avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt, quand Hiashi Hyuga était revenu de sa visite médicale annuelle à l'hôpital. Très calmement, il avait annoncé au reste du Clan que ses yeux étaient atteints d'une dégénérescence rare qui s'aggraverait au fil du temps, menant à la cécité. Seul l'âge était à blâmer, et Tsunade n'avait comme proposition de cure que des soins empêchant à long terme l'utilisation du chakra au niveau des yeux. Une chose était sûre : quel que serait son choix, Hiashi Hyuga perdrait la puissance du Byakugan. Aussitôt, la rumeur s'était répandue : Hiashi allait se retirer et désigner le prochain chef du Clan, parce qu'il était impossible que le chef des Hyuga puisse être aveugle, ou incapacité.

Et ce soir, tous les membres de la Soke étaient réunis, avec quelques membres choisis de la Bunke, à la demande officielle d'Hiashi. Tous savaient ce que ça signifiait. Et les derniers jours avaient été remplis de paris, de réunions secrètes et de manipulations dans l'ombre. Personne ne savait qui sortirait du bâtiment pour perpétrer les rites ancestraux que chaque nouveau chef de Clan se devait d'accomplir. Hinata, Hanabi et Hiashi avaient refusé de commenter la situation. Muets comme des tombes, ils s'étaient contentés de dire que tout entrerait en ordre lors de la désignation officielle.

Et ils y étaient. Au centre de la pièce chauffée se tenait Hiashi Hyuga, droit et fier malgré la perte imminente de ce qui le définissait, de ce qui lui avait permis de devenir un jonin. À sa droite se tenait Hinata Hyuga, visiblement mal à l'aise, et à sa gauche Hanabi Hyuga, toujours aussi insondable qu'à l'ordinaire. En demi-cercle autour d'eux, répartis en plusieurs rangs, l'ensemble des membres de la Soke, quel que soit leur sexe ou leur âge. Enfin, alignés dans un carré parfait, quatre membres de la Bunke, dont Neji Hyuga. Tous les Hyuga étaient souplement agenouillés à même le sol. Hiashi parla d'une voix ferme :

- Nous sommes tous là. Commençons sans tarder.

Aucun murmure excité ne parcourut les rangs, alors même qu'un nouveau chef allait être désigné. Chaque Hyuga, dès sa plus tendre enfance, apprenait la rigueur et le contrôle de soi. Il s'agissait du cœur même du Clan : chaque représentant se devait d'honorer les siens dans le Village et pendant les missions, en adoptant un comportement exemplaire, dénué de sentiments qui n'avaient pas leur place dans l'univers ninja.

- Comme vous le savez tous, à dater de ce jour, je renonce à mon statut de chef de Clan. La question de la succession est donc ouverte.

Dans un ensemble parfait, l'ensemble du Clan s'inclina devant l'ancien chef de Clan, en dernier hommage à son rôle. Un vieux membre de la Soke – l'Aîné du Clan, en fait – prit alors la parole.

- Merci pour votre clairvoyance quant à l'avenir du Clan. Votre dernier geste, celui de vous retirer au vu des circonstances malheureuses entourant votre santé, vous honore.

Politesses, rien de plus. Le chef du Clan s'entourait généralement de quelques membres de la Soke appelés officieusement conseillers, mais ses décisions n'étaient jamais contestées. L'Aîné avait toutefois un rôle à tenir : celui des traditions. Il comptait parmi les rares membres qui auraient droit de parole, ce soir. L'Aîné reprit :

- Qui appuyez-vous pour reprendre les rênes du Clan ?

On aurait entendu une mouche voler. Dans le silence complet et absolu des membres du Clan Hyuga, Hiashi répondit sans ciller :

- Je désigne Hanabi Hyuga comme héritière.

L'Aîné prit son temps avant de parler, pesant le pour et le contre de sa réponse.

- Nos lois stipulent que l'héritier du chef du Clan Hyuga est son premier-né.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Hiashi se tourna vers Hinata, puis vers Hanabi.

- Nos lois stipulent que le premier _fils_ est l'héritier. La situation actuelle sort de l'ordinaire et nous permet d'adapter au mieux, il me semble.

L'Aîné hocha la tête, puis répondit sans se laisser intimider :

- La jeunesse n'est rien pour nous Hyuga tant qu'elle est porteuse de talent. Toutefois, vos deux filles ont déclaré forfait lorsque leur combat a été planifié, refusant par là de se départager. Ce soir nous voulons nommer le futur chef de Clan, mais l'absence de lois claires nous place devant un cas sans précédent : celui de porter un choix entre deux héritières d'égale valeur.

Depuis le coin de la pièce dans lequel il avait relégué avec les autres membres de la Bunke, Neji sentait ses poings se serrer. La partie allait être difficile. Les deux héritières n'étaient pas de valeur égale, ce serait sans doute la réponse d'Hiashi. En termes de force brute, Hanabi était plus forte qu'Hinata. Mais Hinata, qu'il était venu à aimer comme une sœur, ce qui paraissait presque étrange après l'avoir tant haïe… Hinata était la plus humaine de tous les ninjas. Elle n'avait pas oublié que derrière les ninjas, il y avait des personnes. Dans un univers de violence, sa douceur qui était au début une faiblesse sans nom et une honte était devenue le havre de paix de nombreux ninjas, lui y compris. Hinata était douce, et ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était incapable de tuer ou que ses missions en pâtissaient. Cette douceur n'existait que pour les siens. Shino Aburame et Kiba Inuzuka pouvaient d'ailleurs en témoigner : Hinata sur le terrain, c'était une Hyuga dans le plus pur style. Ses capacités n'avaient rien à envier à sa propre maîtrise, à la flamboyance d'Hanabi ou à la rigueur d'Hiashi. Elle était tout simplement trop modeste – ou timide – pour les mettre en avant.

- Nous discutons ici de la force et du prestige du chef de Clan. Les capacités d'Hanabi sont sans équivoque.

Neji ne fut pas surpris. Il avait longuement discuté avec Hanabi et Hinata de la succession. Les deux sœurs étaient d'accord sur le point principal : c'était à Hinata de reprendre la position de chef. Et la Bunke avait un atout pour soutenir Hinata que Neji espérait ne pas devoir utiliser. C'était peut-être pour l'aspect extrême de cet atout qu'il se sentait aussi agité. Il ressentait la même inquiétude chez ses trois cousins de la Bunke. Ils n'auraient pas dû être là, ce soir. C'était la première fois que des membres de la Bunke étaient admis à une réunion de la Soke pour des motifs autres que la sécurité.

Neji contempla son oncle sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion. Et pourtant, il se sentait profondément désolé pour Hiashi Hyuga. Non pas parce qu'il allait perdre le Byakugan, mais parce qu'il était incapable d'exprimer ce qui comptait le plus. Lors du premier examen chunin qu'Hinata et lui avaient tenté, Hiashi avait changé, mais uniquement envers lui. Il était évident qu'il avait compris plusieurs de ses erreurs, mais qu'il n'était pas parvenu à moduler son comportement en conséquence. Si le fait de devoir s'entraîner régulièrement avec lui avait changé leur relation, celle qu'il avait avec ses filles n'avait que peu, voire pas évolué. Neji était certain qu'Hiashi aimait ses filles, mais qu'il agissait dans ce qu'il estimait être l'intérêt du Clan, sans réaliser la misère dans laquelle il les plongeait en retenant toute forme de tendresse.

L'Aîné reprenait déjà :

- Nous n'avons aucune preuve de cette supériorité. Elles sont toutes les deux jonins pour Konoha.

- Qu'elles ne se départagent pas alors qu'Hanabi est la cadette prouve ce que j'avance. Quand Hanabi aura l'âge actuel d'Hinata, elle sera plus forte qu'elle.

- Votre aînée a montré d'excellentes capacités en termes diplomatiques, contrairement à sa sœur.

- Vous semblez pressé de défendre Hinata.

- Je respecte la tradition de nos anciennes lois.

- Et moi de même. Et c'est bien parce qu'il y a une absence de loi que vous êtes autorisé à mener la réflexion avec moi.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous présenterez Hanabi quoi qui puisse être dit ?

- J'ai déjà longuement pesé et soupesé chaque détail de la succession. Ma conclusion est qu'Hanabi est la mieux taillée pour diriger le Clan.

L'Aîné n'ajouta rien, et Neji sentit le sang quitter son visage. Ainsi, la discussion s'arrêterait si vite ? Il avait espéré que les soutiens d'Hinata seraient plus… présents. Mais Hiashi venait de mettre un point final à la discussion. L'autorité du chef de Clan, était trop profondément ancrée dans la mentalité Hyuga pour être remise en question. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir leur atout final, une voix masculine s'éleva depuis le premier rang de la Soke. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'âge mûr, parmi les plus puissants membres du Clan.

- Nous avons entendu l'ancien chef de Clan et notre Aîné. Mais qu'en pensent les deux héritières ?

Neji se tourna aussitôt vers Hinata. C'était à elle de prendre la parole. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, et Hinata se redressa calmement avant de parler.

- Merci, Torayasu. En ce jour où notre chef de Clan se retire, je déclare officiellement ma volonté de lui succéder. Nous avons parlé de la loi de succession pour le chef, qui est imprécise, mais nous avons d'autres lois qui régissent le partage et la transmission du patrimoine parmi les enfants Hyuga. La position de chef de Clan entre entièrement dans les critères du patrimoine de nos lois, ces mêmes lois qui affirment qu'un enfant de la Soke ne peut être dépouillé de sa légitime tant qu'il est en vie. Me priver de la position de chef du Clan reviendrait à me dépouiller de ma légitime.

L'Aîné sembla surpris, et hocha lentement la tête, alors que tous les regards Hyuga se tournaient vers lui. Hinata ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir et continua :

- Je suis encore en vie. Si mon père tient tellement à offrir la position de chef de Clan à Hanabi, il devra le faire sur mon cadavre.

Sa déclaration fut acceuillie par un léger murmure parmi les Hyuga, et Hiashi sembla découvrir Hinata pour la première fois. Neji lui-même avait été surpris par la conviction qui émanait des paroles d'Hinata. Mais pour son oncle… visiblement, le choc était grand. Neji n'avait jamais vu son oncle perdre ainsi le contrôle de ses émotions. La surprise était peinte sur son visage, comme s'il réalisait une chose inattendue. Hiashi se leva, provoquant des exclamations de surprise parmi tous les Hyuga. Hinata se leva également, avant de tomber gracieusement en position de défense. Neji se fit violence pour rester assis, attendant la suite des événements. Si le combat commençait vraiment, il irait se battre aux côtés de sa cousine. Hanabi s'était également levée. Délibérément, elle franchit les trois pas qui la séparaient d'Hinata et prit position à côté d'elle.

- Père. Je ne vous laisserai pas verser le sang d'Hinata pour la position de chef du Clan.

Les yeux blancs d'Hiashi se fermèrent un instant, et tous les Hyuga retinrent leur souffle. Puis, il les rouvrit, et son visage se radoucit. Il contempla un instant ses deux filles, puis s'avança doucement, jusqu'à poser la main sur l'épaule d'Hinata. Neji se redressa, prêt à faire face à toute éventualité. Mais Hiashi tourna son visage vers les membres de la Soke après avoir lancé un regard empli de… _fierté_ à ses filles.

- Je ne ferai pas couler le sang de mon propre enfant. La revendication de ma fille est juste. Compte tenu de ce nouvel élément, je n'ai aucun nom à proposer pour la succession.

Le cœur de Neji bondit dans sa poitrine. Sûrement, l'Aîné allait maintenant désigner Hinata… L'Aîné le détrompa dans la seconde suivante.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que le corpus Hyuga nous autorise à une consultation, puisque le chef du Clan se désintéresse de la question.

Neji sentit ses entrailles se remplir de plomb. Il ne pouvait pas parler sérieusement… Après ce qui venait d'être dit, élire Hanabi revenait à condamner Hinata. Il avisa du regard les membres de la Soke, essayant d'estimer ceux qui soutiendraient Hinata, et ceux qui soutiendraient Hanabi. En un mot, Hiashi avait rendu la situation plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Neji réprima l'envie de se jeter sur l'Aîné. Il semblait avoir avalé l'énorme codex qui rassemblait les lois Hyuga, et les manipuler à sa guise. Pourquoi avoir soutenu Hinata si c'était pour la désavouer ensuite ? Neji croisa alors le regard de l'Aîné. Et il se sentit nauséeux. Seule l'impartialité régnait dans le regard blanc du plus vieux Hyuga. L'homme était sincèrement convaincu du bien-fondé de ses interventions.

- Qui apporte son soutien à Hinata ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, petit à petit. Neji les compta avec soin, puis réalisa que plus personne n'avait levé la main et que la moitié n'était toujours pas atteinte. Il se rendit compte que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : l'éviction d'Hinata.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Ainsi, ils y étaient. Il regarda ses trois cousins de la Bunke et ils hochèrent la tête, lui donnant leur assentiment. Neji se releva dignement, se dressant sans peur au milieu de tous les Hyuga, marchant vers ses derniers instants sans hésiter.

- J'apporte le soutien de toute la Bunke, sans exception, à Hinata Hyuga.

Un silence choqué accueillit sa déclaration. Neji était parfaitement conscient de ce qui risquait de lui arriver dans les secondes suivantes. Il s'attendait presque à sentir son sceau le brûler. Il savait qu'Hanabi n'avait pas eu les mêmes souffrances que sa sœur. Il l'aimait aussi comme une sœur, mais elle ne serait qu'une maille dans la pure tradition Hyuga si elle venait à devenir chef. S'il voulait espérer du changement, il lui fallait quelqu'un de l'envergure d'Hinata, qui savait ce que c'était d'être seul au monde. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la timide Hinata puisse être un jour son premier choix. Encore moins qu'il mettrait sa vie en jeu pour elle. Il continua :

- Nous mettons nos vies en jeu dans cette volonté, et nous sommes prêts à payer le prix qu'une opposition à toute autre tête du Clan nous coûterait.

Les membres de la Soke sortirent de leur marasme en même temps. La salle s'emplit de murmures et de réclamations, durant lesquelles Neji garda le regard fixé sur Hinata. S'il venait à mourir, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il n'avait aucun regret. Enfin, peut-être juste un, relié à des longs cheveux blonds dans lesquels il aurait aimé glisser ses doigts une dernière fois. Tandis que le brouhaha s'amplifiait – Neji s'étonnait toujours de ne ressentir aucune brûlure sur le front – la solution vint de l'imperturbable Aîné. Il jeta un regard à Neji, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'Aîné pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il savait parfaitement que l'argument avait porté. Et que, tout procédurier qu'il était, l'Aîné n'oserait pas mettre fin aux jours de _l'ensemble de la Bunke_. Il commença par ramener l'ordre en claquant une fois des deux mains. Un tel bruit semblait entièrement déplacé au vu de la solennité de la réunion, et son caractère exceptionnel arrêta l'élan des membres de la Soke.

- Maîtrisez-vous. Nous ne sommes pas une poignée de vulgaires marchands. Nous sommes le _Clan Hyuga_.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour ramener un silence de mort dans la salle. Neji était toujours debout, ce que l'Aîné désapprouva.

- Rasseyez-vous, Neji.

Il n'attendit pas que Neji obtempère pour continuer d'une voix lente, emplie du poids de la tradition.

- Il est hors de question que nous laissions cette… ingérence provoquer un bain de sang.

Il inspira calmement, mais il était dos au mur. Son regard se posa sur Hiashi Hyuga.

- Nous pouvons donc créer un précédent, pour servir les intérêts du Clan. Avec l'accord de l'ancien chef de Clan et des membres de la Soke, je vous ordonne de vous incliner devant notre nouveau chef, Hinata Hyuga.

Et comme un seul homme, tous les Hyuga, disciplinés comme jamais, s'inclinèrent devant Hinata.

Hinata inclina gracieusement la tête, le visage pâle et tendu, puis se redressa et se dirigea calmement vers la sortie de la pièce, pour accomplir les rituels accomplis à chaque intronisation d'un chef de Clan. Tous les membres de la Soke la suivirent dans l'ordre et le respect le plus total, même ceux qui avaient soutenu Hanabi. Là où elle allait, Neji n'avait pas sa place. Les quatre membres de la Bunke restèrent agenouillés tandis que la Soke quittait la salle. Quand enfin le dernier membre de la Soke eut disparu, Neji autorisa ses épaules à s'affaisser et ses muscles à se détendre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru à la suite de Maître Gai pendant trois semaines d'affilée. Il se sentait vidé, tant moralement que physiquement. Il relâcha petit à petit la discipline de fer qu'il avait imposée à son propre corps, pour ne pas laisser la Soke percevoir un rythme cardiaque trop élevé, des mains moites ou une position instable. Neji partagea enfin un sourire complice avec ses cousins de la Bunke, puis se releva à son tour et quitta enfin la salle, songeant que le Clan Hyuga s'engageait _sur la bonne voie_. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais il en était incapable. Les émotions qu'il avait ressenties au cours des dernières heures l'avaient épuisé. Il se sentait étrangement euphorique, à l'idée d'avoir imposé l'avis de la Bunke sans en mourir. Il n'était plus le témoin des barbaries de son Clan ; il venait de devenir acteur de son changement.

En respirant l'air frais du dehors, il les vit. Sur les toits des bâtiments Hyuga se tenaient Shino Aburame et Kiba Inuzuka. Leur chakra était à peine dissimulé, comme s'ils prenaient un malin plaisir à rappeler que, si les choses avaient mal tourné pour Hinata, ils auraient pris part au combat sans hésiter. Leur présence même était une insulte à la sécurité du complexe Hyuga, mais il semblait que la Bunke ait été… _distraite_.

Neji inspira profondément, savourant la joie d'être encore _en vie_. Le simple fait de se tenir debout et de profiter de la brise nocturne, lui apportait une satisfaction entièrement inattendue. Il fut presque surpris quand Shino descendit souplement – et silencieusement, comme à son habitude – de son perchoir pour lui parler :

- Belle force d'esprit… Le Clan Hyuga va changer.

Les compliments étaient rares dans la bouche de Shino. Neji apprécia à sa juste valeur le commentaire, et hocha lentement la tête en remerciement. Puis, Shino lui tendit un parchemin scellé aux couleurs du Hokage. Intrigué, Neji rencontra le regard du coéquipier d'Hinata. Shino ne parut pas gêné le moins du monde quand il expliqua :

- Il ne servait à rien de te donner l'ordre de mission avant l'élection.

Intrigué, Neji prit le document, l'ouvrit, le parcourut, puis le referma d'un geste sec, soudainement redevenu le ninja professionnel que tous connaissaient. Tsunade avait vraisemblablement édicté son ordre quelques heures avant qu'Hiashi se présente à l'hôpital, puis retardé l'attribution. Neji réalisa avec une pointe d'amertume que bien trop de gens savaient ce qui s'était joué au complexe Hyuga, ce soir. Et pourtant, il n'était pas vexé par la franche constatation de Shino. Le fait d'amener un shinobi aussi réservé que lui à formuler sa pensée témoignait qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose, qu'il n'avait pas été indifférent à ce qui avait été mis en jeu durant les dernières heures. Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de Neji, tandis que Kiba et Shino disparaissaient dans la nuit.

* * *

_Les couples, encore et toujours. J'ai du mal avec la notion de couples dits canon parmi les Onze de Konoha, parce qu'à part la déclaration flamboyante d'Hinata – scandaleusement ignorée par ailleurs – l'amour enfantin d'Ino et de Sakura pour Sasuke, l'amour enfantin de Lee et de Naruto pour Sakura, et le running gag sur Shikamaru et Temari, on n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il en est. J'ai tendance à ne pas vraiment soutenir les couples au sein d'une même équipe, parce qu'aucune indication n'est donnée dans le manga. Et certains personnages masculins interagissent très peu avec des personnages féminins qui ne sont pas de leur équipe, c'est donc difficile de voir qui s'entend avec qui en dehors du cadre militaire. J'estime donc que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, toutes les histoires sont plus ou moins plausibles tant qu'elles sont présentées de manière cohérente. Si vous aimez lire en anglais, je vous recommande chaudement un shinoxtenten : « The Middle Ground » de SkItZoFrEaK._

_J'en viens aux stratégies internes des Clans de Konoha. J'ai toujours trouvé extrêmement surprenant que le Hokage permette aux clans de Konoha les pratiques qu'on leur prête (dont notamment le sceau de l'Oiseau en Cage), je pense donc qu'il doit y avoir quelque part une clause qui permet aux chefs de Clan de gérer comme ils l'entendent leurs affaires internes. Quant à Hiashi, je ne le considère pas comme un monstre sans cœur. Je crois juste que c'est un personnage incapable de montrer ses émotions – surtout dans un background de type Hyuga. Il a compris les extrêmes auxquels pouvaient pousser l'exclusion de la Bunke dans le cas de Neji, parce que tout a été dit à voix haute lors du tournoi chunin, mais que l'absence d'une réaction aussi forte dans le cas Hinata l'a tout simplement empêché de prendre conscience de ce qui lui arrivait._

_Vous aurez peut-être tiqué sur légitime, nf. (Jurisprudence ancienne). Réserve légale, la portion qui était assurée par la loi à certains héritiers sur la part héréditaire qu'ils auraient eue en entier, si le défunt n'en avait disposé, totalement ou partiellement, par donations entre vifs ou testamentaires. Vous aurez appris quelque chose aujourd'hui :)_

_Enfin, j'en profite pour remercier plus formellement Zadig, qui me relit patiemment depuis quelques chapitres. Merci de tout cœur pour ton aide ;)_

_Les reviews me font toujours plaisir et m'encouragent à écrire la suite ; puisque vous êtes nombreux à lire l'histoire si j'en crois les statistiques, prenez le temps de me laisser votre avis, ce sera grandement apprécié !_


End file.
